The Future lies in the past
by broomstick flyer
Summary: After Voldemort kills Ginny and Harry's baby she was carrying Harry decides his future lies a few months in the past, Read as Harry's life is totally changed and he eventually gets together with Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer all characters, settings, etc, are the copyright of JK Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing

The future lies in the past.

Chapter 1, from despair to hope

Harry Potter, lay unmoving on his bed, he had been there for three days. He was completely broken his heart shattered beyond repair, the death of his first child stuck in his thoughts. "Why me?" he asked the empty room. "What did I ever do to deserve this?" tears once again rolled down his face.

Seven days ago Harry had been having second thoughts about his future; he could no longer see Ginny as part of it. Things had changed again just four days ago and he had been so happy. In fact he thought at the time he was the happiest man alive he was to be a father, the one thing he had always wanted. Ginny was in the maternity ward of St Mungo's giving birth to his first child. A child he had not known about until he Ron and Hermione had returned from the horcrux hunt the day before.

They had arrived home to be welcomed by the Weasley's with the information that he was to be a father sometime in the next few days. Ginny was actually due last week, Mr Weasley had told him before they had all rushed to St Mungo's hospital where Ginny had been kept in over night. When she saw Harry, Ginny had been elated that he had arrived before the birth of their child; she was just sorry they were not yet married. She explained it had happened on that last night they were together when she had begged him; they had both been so overcome by the emotions of the moment they had not remembered to use the contraception spell, and the result was about to announce his/her arrival into the world in just one or two more days.

Late that night Voldemort had appeared in St Mungo's. He had heard about Ginny and the Potter child she carried, and he was going to do to this child what he had failed to do to Harry Potter. Eighteen people died that night as Voldemort made his way through St Mungo's to the maternity wing. He left laughing when his evil deed was finished.

A weeping Arthur Weasley had woken Harry and Ron, to tell them of Ginny's and Harry's first son's death. Harry rose from the bed in Fred and George's old room. He needed to do something to go somewhere; he was going crazy with despair and grief. Walking around the Weasley field Harry dropped to his knees, shaking his fist angrily at the sky he screamed "Why? Why us? WHY MY CHILD?"

Harry collapsed into a sobbing heap thinking of Ginny and the baby, the baby no one had told him about for so long. He didn't even know if he wanted to be with Ginny at all but he had always wanted children of his own, a family he could lavish his love on. That night an idea crept slowly into Harry's head. A vague indistinct thought at first but it started to grow. He needed Hermione, she was the only one he knew with the intelligence to make it work; she was after all the greatest witch alive. The morning after Ginny and the baby's funeral Harry was up before the dawn. Down in the kitchen he made a pot of tea before deciding it was time to tell his friends about his plans.

Harry woke Ron and Hermione at five in the morning. They met him in the kitchen without complaint; they too had been having trouble sleeping. Ron had lost his little sister and Hermione had lost her best girlfriend. Over a cup of tea Harry told his companions of his plan, and though Hermione thought that if it did work it would change everything they knew. She was convinced that they had no chance of doing what Harry wanted so she told him not to get his hopes up.

"It's never been done Harry, never, besides changing the past can cause unforeseen problems. Unexpected changes can happen," she told him.

Never the less the three of them got to work searching all and any book they could get their hands on. Whilst reading through a book on ancient Egypt that Bill had given him, Harry had the thought that he was busier studying now than he had ever been at Hogwarts. He was slowly translating ancient spells that were in use when the Pharaohs had ruled Egypt; he was hoping that he would find something soon.

They had been hard at work for three months when Ron found a spell that might work if Hermione could change it slightly; it also required a potion to be used but Hermione could manage that part easily. The same day Harry found a spell from some ancient Egyptian wizard who according to the book was a favourite of Rameses the first. It was hard doing the translation but he had finally figured it out.

Working hard with the memories of Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore, Ginny, the baby and of Snape's escape to spur him on. Harry finally taught himself how to cast his spells without speaking out loud. He then spent a long time learning the Egyptian spell never quite sure he was using the correct pronunciation, still he practiced until he could finally say it without thinking. Now he just needed to test it out, both Ron and Hermione volunteered to back him up just in case it did not work.

Two days after perfecting the spell they set off for Diagon Alley. They made their way quickly along the Alley and turned into knockturn Alley. They were in search of a death eater, any one of Voldemort's followers would do. As they approached Borgin and Burks they had what Harry thought was a stroke of luck. There looking in the shop window stood Narcissa Malfoy, mother of their hated enemy Draco, and she was a known death eater.

Harry pointed his wand at her back, he found he had no qualms about using an unknown spell on her but decided he should be facing her when he tried it out. He did not wish to lower himself to the level of a death eater. As soon as Narcissa turned around and saw them she started to insult Hermione.

"What are you looking at Mudblood?" she spat out.

Harry decided it was time he tried his new spell. Surreptitiously pointing his wand at Narcissa he thought hard, concentrating, '_xako peja eitn mpwr apalaf'_. His wand vibrated slightly as a small streak of yellow light shot from the end; if he had not been ready for it he would never have noticed it, such a small insignificant flash of light.

"I wish you squibs would not try to insult Hermione, she has to be worth a hundred of your sort," Ron said.

"Who the hell are you calling a squib?" Narcissa yelled.

Harry giggled "Well if you're not a squib show us a spell, make that piece of litter move," he said, pointing at a dropped sweet wrapper.

Narcissa pointed her wand at the paper, unable to leave such a challenge unanswered. 'Hope it works on women' Harry suddenly thought. He had made the spell to affect wizards, never giving a thought about witches. He need not have worried, Narcissa kept pointing her wand at the paper.

"Puppy dog tails, dam it, left hand down, flying pilchards." Narcissa was near tears as she kept trying hard to cast a spell.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione, were laughing hysterically. Laughing even more when Narcissa looked at Hermione with hatred all over her face. She pointed her wand at Hermione and with venom in her voice she yelled "Dirty knickers"; she then started to cry in frustration.

Harry signalled his friends to leave and once they were out of sight he stood next to a weeping Narcissa. He once more surreptitiously pointed his wand at her and thought '_apalaf Oabol'_. As he stood at her side, pretending to look in the window Harry then thought of a way to test if his counter spell had worked.

"Boy, Mrs Malfoy, I never realized you had such a sense of humour, if you will just lift the litter now, I promise I will put it in the bin."

Narcissa looked at Harry who had his best impression of admiration on his face. She pointed her wand at the paper "wingardium leviosa," she said. As the paper floated to his hand Harry had a huge smile on his face, grabbing the litter he thought once again, '_xako peja eitn mpwr apalaf'_.

He screwed up the paper put it in his pocket and with a smile he left her to go and find his friends. Ron and Hermione were sitting outside Harry's favourite ice cream shop, they were still laughing as they waited for their ices to arrive when he joined them.

"What is that spell Harry?" Ron asked.

"Well its ancient Egyptian and it roughly translates into 'wizard say rubbish not incantation', the counter spell '_apalaf Oabol'_ works as well. I also think that with it being in an ancient language any counter spell in the wrong language will fail," Harry told them.

"That's bloody fantastic," Ron said.

"Harry, that spell could mean the end of the death eaters," Hermione said in a hushed voice.

The following morning they were once more hard at work, well Hermione was, she was making the potion they needed to accompany Ron's spell while Harry and Ron did the fetching and carrying. It took two weeks to brew the potion, then another week to let it brew. It smelt absolutely disgusting and they had to hold their noses each time they took a look at it. As they waited for the potion, they tried to consider all the various outcomes and what could be done to prevent anything bad happening. They discussed what might happen if they were successful, would they remember everything. Would their success change their future or as it was their present.

Hermione even made sure that they had an antidote to all the individual ingredients they had used, just in case Harry turned out to be poisoned by the potion. Tuesday arrived and Hermione woke the boys early. She was excited and frightened. She had been to check the potion, it had stopped bubbling and it no longer had any smell, it was ready. At six that evening they had finally plucked up the courage to step in to the unknown. Harry drank a goblet of the potion while Ron and Hermione cast the required spell. Nothing seemed to have happened for a minute or so, then Ron noticed that Harry was fading away.

------

Chapter 2. Before Halloween.

------

Harry opened his eyes; above him was a blue sky with fluffy white clouds slowly drifting by. He watched them as he let his body relax and his mind settle, it was obvious the spell had worked. Then he was distracted by a quidditch player flying across that same sky. The thing he noticed most about the flyer was the fact he did not look real he had looked like a childish painting. That potion must have had a strange effect he thought, then he realised he was not wearing his glasses, more startling was the fact he did not seem to need them as he had done before, he was squinting yes, but only a tiny bit.

Confused Harry turned his aching head to see where he was. He was suddenly confronted by bars, for one moment he thought he was in prison but the bars ended just a foot or so above his head, so this could not be a prison. Harry reached up toward his head; he had a habit of running his hand through his hair when he was confused. He stopped half way through the action and stared at his hand, it was not his hand, it was a small podgy child like hand, he quickly sat up and looked down at himself. It took him just a few seconds to realise he had gone much further back in time than the few months he had expected.

"Oh bloody hell!" he said, using Ron's favourite expression.

"Harry James Potter, where ever did you hear such language?" a soft female voice came to him from over on his left.

Turning to see who had spoken he gasped "Mum?"

His mother walked to the door over in the left corner of the room, Harry watching every move she made, "JAMES POTTER, get up here now, and I mean NOW," she yelled out of the door before turning to look at Harry, who watched from the child's cot he was in.

James Potter came thundering up the stairs, skidding to a halt, he looked around the room his wand at the ready.

"Your son just swore James, what have you been teaching him?" Lily asked a bewildered James.

"Heck Lily, I thought there was something seriously wrong, hang on, what do you mean he swore, what did he say?"

"Your son said 'bloody hell', that's what he said," she answered as she walked over to Harry and picked him up.

"Mum? Dad?" Harry said not recognising the voice that came from him.

James called down the stairway, "It's all ok up here Padfoot, you can relax, till Lily gets her hands on you that is, teaching Harry to swear I don't know what next?"

"Sirius downstairs?" Harry said his brain in overdrive. He was franticly trying to figure it all out and what to do.

"James did you hear that, Harry knows Padfoots name," Lily was staring at her son in awe.

Harry found himself in a quandary, did he try to explain to his parents that he was nineteen years old. Was there any way they would believe him or did he act like a bright one year plus some odd month's old till he figured it all out, he ran it through his mind as Lily carried him down stairs and into the large kitchen. He decided that for now he would keep quiet, see if he could learn anything about where he was or even when he was.

As he listened to his parents and Sirius, Harry decided he would just try to act like a child for now. He knew it was the best way he would be able to get things to go his way. He also decided he should take a look around, get accustomed to his surroundings. Leaving the adults talking he wandered around the house. He was time and again taken by surprise by the size of things; every thing it seemed towered above him.

Having finished his tour of the house Harry realised he needed to know if his magic still worked, thinking of his mother sitting in the kitchen, Harry disapparated, reappearing on his mothers lap. The look of astonishment on the adult's faces was, Harry thought, a picture worth remembering.

"Harry- -how- what –James did you see?" Lily stammered.

Sirius and James just sat staring mouths open, Harry found this so funny he decided he would do it again and with a pop he vanished.

"Where'd he go?" James said as the three of them began to panic.

Hearing the note of panic in his fathers voice Harry called out "here."

Three heads appeared under the table looking at him in amazement. He crawled out from under the table and climbed on to his mother's knee. This little act bought back the thought he had always had; he regretted that he was never able to remember being held by his mum. He wrapped his arms around her neck and snuggled into her hair. The discussion between James, Lily and Sirius, about Harry disapparating was in full flow when Harry looked at his dad and asked for his wand.

"I want a wand, I want a wand," Harry chanted trying to get his father to give him his wand.

James having decided it would not be safe to give his son his wand conjured up a toy one and gave it to Harry.

Harry threw it on to the floor then looking at his father's wand he thought 'Accio wand' the wand flew in to his hand and he gave a triumphant smile to James.

Before his mother could remove it from him he pointed it at Sirius and thought '_xako peja eitn mpwr apalaf'_ then he put the wand on the table.

"Sirius has no magic," he said, pointing at his Godfather "Sirius has no magic." Harry was enjoying himself as a one year old he could get away with anything.

James, Lily, and Sirius, continued their conversation eventually revealing to Harry that it was two days before Halloween. He had two days to work out a plan to stop Voldemort and end his evil forever. Some time later Sirius said his goodbye's, kissed Harry on the forehead and then tried to dissaparate.

"I thought you were going?" James said with a quizzical look at Sirius.

"I tried, nothing happened," Sirius said looking worriedly confused.

"Harry took Sirius magic," Harry said into his mother's ear "funny," he began to laugh as Sirius face turned red.

"James we may have a fifth marauder here," Lily said nodding at Harry who was laughing and pointing at Sirius.

"What do you mean Lily?" James was as confused as his best friend.

"Well your son said he has taken Sirius's magic."

"Nonsense Lily a full grown wizard can't do that, how can a baby?" James said.

Harry struggled from his mother's arms and she placed him on the floor. Putting a small toy on the floor Harry looked at Sirius.

"Make it fly," he said still with a huge grin on his face.

"Fresh pancakes," Sirius said as James looked at him in shock.

"Paper undies, er, nasty rats, wart nose," Sirius was looking desperate the harder he tried the worse things became "McDOOGALS KNICKERS," he yelled in desperation.

Lily had joined Harry in laughing at Sirius, while James kept telling them as he wiped away the tears of laughter that rolled freely down his face "This is not funny."

"No it's not bloody funny," Sirius shouted "not funny at all," he said in a slightly quieter dejected voice.

Harry looked at his father and said "Want a wand." This time James reluctantly passed his wand to Harry. He pointed the wand at Sirius and said so they could hear him "_Apalaf Oabol."_

He gave the wand back to his father, then looking at Sirius he pointed one more time at the toy "Make it fly," he said.

Sirius looked at the serious look on little Harry's face, pointed his wand and said "Wingardium leviosa," the toy floated gently upward following the wand tip as it did, Sirius collapsed into a sitting position on the floor, looking with astonishment at Harry. James sat at the table looking just as shocked as his friend; Lily picked Harry up and hugged him.

"James we have a genius for a son," she said.

"Wait till we tell Moony and Wormtail," Sirius said as the fact started to sink in.

"No," Harry shouted "Pettigrew's a death eater."

The looks on the faces of his family were looks of complete horror, how could a baby know of death eaters and Wormtail's real name, they were totally baffled. "I think we should send for Moony, he is the one with all the information, maybe he will know what's going on," Lily said.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer all characters, settings, etc, are the copyright of JK Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing

The future lies in the past.

Chapter 3. Remus Lupin

It took the combined efforts of James, Sirius, and Lily to locate Remus Lupin, known as Moony to his best friends. Sirius had used the flue network and now had a stiff neck and his knees were painful. "We should have a fire place at chest height you know, save all that kneeling," he said as he tried to rub some life back into the offending knees.

Lily had sent her owl with a note and James had dissaparated to all Moony's known haunts. It had been Sirius who had actually located him. He was sitting in the local library. Sirius his head sticking out of the fire in the huge free wizard library, saw Remus sitting some distance away his face as usual stuck in a book.

"Psst, psst, psssst," Sirius tried to get Remus attention with no luck.

"PSST", no response.

"PSSSSssssssssssssssT" Sirius still got no response.

"MOONY ARE YOU DEAF?" Sirius yelled.

Remus almost jumped out of his socks, "What the hell are you up to?" he asked as he approached.

"Shhhhh, this is a library you know," Sirius said.

"What the heck do you want?" hissed Remus.

"We have an emergency at James house, it's about Harry," Sirius said.

Before Sirius had time to remove his head from the fireplace Remus was standing behind him demanding to know what the emergency was.

"You best prepare your self for a bit of a shock," Sirius said as he struggled up off his aching knees adding "They are all in the kitchen."

The two friends joined Lily, James and Harry, in the kitchen. At first glance Remus could see no problem; both parents were sat at the table making a fuss over their offspring Harry. It all looked normal to him.

Harry noticed Remus first, scrambling down from his mother he shouted "Hi uncle Remus."

"Did Harry just call me Remus?" Remus asked a smiling Sirius.

"That he did, and nobody told him your name," Lily said proudly.

Harry saw the chance for a bit more fun, "Uncle furry problem, Uncle furry problem," he chanted. He was enjoying being a child.

"How on earth does he know about that?" James said as he looked at Harry, "Show Moony some magic Harry," James said, smiling at his son and handing him his wand.

Harry took the wand pointed it at Remus and thought 'levicorpus' he gave his father his wand back as Remus yelled at them to get him down. Harry looked at Remus hanging upside down in mid air and chuckled. Doing that to a professor of Hogwarts had been one of his greatest daydreams; it was not of course professor Lupin but professor Snape he had thought of.

Remus was lowered to the floor by James, and as he stood he looked at Harry and Harry disappeared, reappearing right behind Remus.

"Where'd he go?" Remus blinked rubbed his eyes then looked again.

"Boo," Harry said, as he tugged at Remus's trouser leg.

"This is bloody amazing, I never heard of anything like this," Remus was saying as his friends all looked at him.

"There is more, Harry can do something that just can't be done, and we saw him do it," Lily said a look of pride on her face.

"What do you mean he can do something that can't be done?" Remus looked puzzled.

Lily picked Harry up and whispered something in his ear. Harry gave a huge grin and asked his father for the wand, and pointing it at Remus he cast his spell again.

"Ah nothing happened," Remus declared, "Now which one of you is messing around, is it you Padfoot?" he asked.

Harry, James, Lily and Sirius, all stood smiling at Remus.

"You look for all the world like you all just left St Mungo's ward for the incurably insane," Remus said as they all grinned at him.

Harry placed a toy on the floor again and once more said "Make it fly."

Remus looked at Harry, "So you want to play eh Harry? He pulled his wand out pointed it at the toy and said "Toffee wrappers, er, fancy pants, blooming bra's." He looked at his friends, who by now were rolling around laughing so much their sides hurt.

"As I said my little one year old boy can do the impossible," Lily said.

Harry pointed the wand at Remus once more, "_Apalaf Oabol_" he said then returned his wand to his father.

"That last bit lifts the spell Moony old boy so you can now do magic again," Sirius said, "I know because the little devil did it to me," he added smiling at Harry.

"Do you know what this means James? It means Harry is the one in the prophecy. This is the power. This could be the end of the death eaters. If we could all do this we could end them for good," Remus was getting excited at the idea.

"Moony old friend we owe you an apology, Harry seems to think that Peter is the traitor. Peter had us thinking it was you, I am so sorry." James said.

"Yeah that goes for me too moony," Sirius said.

Lily gave Remus a hug "I'm sorry too Remus," she said planting a small kiss on his cheek.

"How does Harry know? I mean what makes you think he knows?" Remus asked.

Harry listened as the others spoke. Being a child they did not hide anything from him.

"Rat told Voldemort," Harry said.

"What do you mean Harry?" Remus asked.

Harry suddenly realised he was giving himself away if he said any more. He decided he had to speak up, to tell them but could not figure out how to accomplish such a task. After all he thought 'I can't just say can I have a quiet word in your ear, now can I?' he picked up the toy and began to play with it. He needed time to think, he needed them to leave him alone for a while so he ignored them and pretended to play.

Chapter 4, Explaining it all.

Harry was left to play by the adults while they discussed the amazing things that Harry had done. Sitting around the kitchen table they were in deep discussion. Harry meanwhile was giving serious thought to his rather large predicament. Things had not worked out as he had expected, he had envisioned himself being just a few days before Voldemort went to St Mungo's, as he had been a nineteen year old and not as a tiny child. This turn of events alone needed some deep thinking but that would have to wait, first he had to figure out how to finish what he came here to do, namely to end Voldemort's evil reign. An hour later Harry had come to a decision, he would have to tell them all the truth. It would not be easy but if he wanted to get at Voldemort he would need the help of someone. That someone he decided would be his father, along with his mother and the two men he knew he could trust with his life.

Harry dropped the toy he had been absently playing with. The sound of it clattering to the floor made everyone in the room turn to look at it even Harry. As the adults looked at him Harry thought now is as good a time as any, so he walked over to the table and held out his arms to his mother. Lily picked Harry up and sat him in her lap. Harry reached up and gave his mother a hug taking rather longer than he had intended, then he pushed himself away a little. Harry looked at his father, who was watching him with a look of pride.

"I have to tell you all something very serious," Harry said.

The four adults who were even more shocked than before looked at Harry.

"How, speaking, just a baby," Lily was trying to say something but just disjointed words came.

"Mum, Dad, Remus, Sirius, you need to get a grip on your selves. I need you to listen to me," Harry said.

The four adults were totally speechless for what seemed ages, though in fact it was just two or three minutes. James was the first to respond. Staring at his son sat in his mothers lap, he swallowed hard "Harry?"

"Yes dad, it's me, but I am not really the baby you see, well I am but I'm not."

"Do you think you could explain that a little?" Lily said the look of shock still in her eyes.

Harry's thoughts were racing ahead, he needed for them to understand, yet he did not understand it him self. "Well I am Harry; I came from the future, how I ended up in my one year old body I don't know."

Remus rested his arms on the table, "That's how you were able to do those spells. Tell us what this is all about and we will see if we can work it all out," he said.

"We should all sit in the living room don't you think? Then we can all talk properly," James added.

After moving into the sitting room, the four adults sat on the couch while Harry sat down in front of the fireplace, his back to the fire. Harry waited till they had all got themselves comfortable; it reminded him of his time teaching the DA, every eye was on him.

"Right Harry son, time for you to tell us what's going on here," James said.

"Well I came back in time to end the evil that Voldemort is inflicting on the world. My two best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger worked on the time spell, while I worked on a spell to prevent a wizard from doing magic."

Harry went on to tell them the rest of the story, about Pettigrew and Voldemort, about his life and all that had happened to him. He told them about his devastating loss of his first child and how it had been this that had finally led to him being here where he was.

"What do you plan to do then Harry, to Voldemort I mean?" Sirius asked him.

"Well I thought I would wait till he arrives here at midnight, then I was going to hit him with the spell. He would never know about it till he tried to kill dad, because as you have seen unless you are looking for it the light that leaves the wand is all but invisible."

"What did you intend to do then, Harry?" Remus spoke up.

"Well I never got past that point. I did not know what would happen. I was prepared to die I think but I was not prepared for what has happened," Harry replied.

"I have always had a theory about time travel," Remus began, "You see everyone thinks that if you go in to the past and kill someone, then it could theoretically end your existence. I don't think that this 'paradox' as it is called could happen, simply because of logic. If you go back and change things, then you as you were no longer exist, instead you become a different you, if you did not exist you could not have gone back in time to kill someone, therefore I think what the spell did instead of sending you bodily back a few years, was to send your mind or memories back to a position where you could safely change things."

"Oh," was all Harry said.

"There is of course a slight problem for you," Remus looked at Harry.

"I sense something nasty coming up," Sirius put in.

"I think we should write all this down," Lily said getting up to get parchment and Quill, "Then when it is over we will have a written record of what we said and did."

"That may be a very important step Lily," Remus nodded then continued. "Harry if your plan succeeds and Voldemort is stripped of his ability to cast a spell then I am afraid you as you are now, in the future will no longer exist except as a memory. You will of course still be alive but you will have a totally different life. Your mother and father will be alive. You will never live with the Dursles or What ever their name is; you will not fight a troll or discover the chamber of secrets. Basically you will live a new life; this means you may never have Ron and Hermione as best friends, you may not end up having a child with Ginny, are you willing to risk that. Mind you, you may not know what you have lost," Remus took in a deep breath.

Harry, Lily, James and Sirius, all looked at him.

"So a lot of people will live their lives differently, you mean one simple spell will change everything and stop a lot of deaths?" Lily asked.

"That about sums it up, we will of course remember everything because we will know about it before things change," Remus told her, "that's where writing it down will help, we may need to teach Harry all about it so he can have his friendships that he was destined to have."

The five of them sat trying to work out a plan where they would all be safe while still able to stop Voldemort. For hours they threw ideas at each other, creating and carrying out schemes of trickery were the strong points of the marauders. That is how they had become the heroes of Fred and George Weasley; they were renowned in the wizard world for their pranks and had been a thorn in the side of Filch, Hogwarts caretaker since their first day at the school. Eventually they had put together a plan. It was a little daring and it would require Sirius to take his animagus form of a dog and Harry to be concealed by the invisibility cloak.

"So" said James "What we need to do is to finish what Harry started."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer all characters, settings, etc, are the copyright of JK Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing

The future lies in the past.

Chapter 5. The End and the Beginning

At Midnight on Halloween the front door of the Potter cottage was blown from its hinges by Voldemort. He had come to kill Harry Potter and nothing was going to stand in his way. Inside the house as the dust and smoke cleared from the hallway, little Harry hidden under his fathers invisibility cloak carefully stationed himself in the doorway of the living room, upstairs could be heard the voices of James and Lily telling Harry all would be ok.

Sirius was behind the closed kitchen door barking and growling for all he was worth; he needed to distract Voldemort long enough for Harry to cast the spell. Voldemort strode boldly in to the house; his evil face had the semblance of a smile, hearing the voices from upstairs he headed in the direction of the staircase, Sirius was going crazy in the kitchen.

"I'll shut you up shortly, very shortly indeed you lousy mutt," Voldemort said as he looked at the door behind which Sirius was barking. Sirius kept up his barking being as noisy as he could.

Voldemort was stepping on the second stair when Harry thinking the plan has worked, pointed his wand at Voldemort and cast the spell. Now he had to find out if it had worked properly, taking a deep breath then casting off the cloak he stepped forward.

"Hello mister," he said readying his tiny self for a fight.

Voldemort turned at the sound of Harry's little voice, looking down on Harry the smile on his face became an evil grin, "ah, Harry Potter, just the one I want."

"What you want me for mister? Ugh! Were you born with that face, or were you in a big accident. Does it hurt being that ugly?" Harry smiled politely at Voldemort knowing full well that if he got him angry he would want to teach him a lesson and would use the crusio curse before using the avada kedava curse.

"Was your dad as ugly as you or did you get your looks from your mum?" Harry could see he was getting the results he needed "maybe you had to pay somebody to give you such an ugly face."

Voldemort was furious, leaping from the stair he shouted at Harry, "Why you little-umh," in his fury he could think of nothing to call this insolent child, pointing his wand at Harry, "Cheese sandwich," he yelled.

"No thank you we had our supper," Harry giggled.

"Why you….. Cream puff," Voldemort ranted "flipertly gump, er, wet washing, potato pie,"

"What are you trying to do mister don't you know any magic? I do," Harry pointed the wand at Voldemort who promptly took up the position Remus had been in earlier. As Voldemort hung there upside down he turned purple in the face, Harry gave the wand a little swish and started to use it as though he were stirring a drink, as he did so Voldemort began to spin.

Sirius appeared from the kitchen at the same time as James and Lily started down the stairs. All three of them their wands pointed at the same target sent a charm at Voldemort that wrapped him in tight ropes. From his position right next to Voldemort, Harry cast a transfiguration spell at him and changed his dark cloak and clothes in to pink frilly women's clothes along with pink frilly undies, then he burst out laughing.

The Ministry Aurors that were summoned to arrest Voldemort could not refrain from laughing when they entered the house and found him hanging upside down, wearing women's clothes and spinning like a top. They were still laughing when the photographer from the Daily Prophet arrived to take pictures. They were still chuckling when they took him away, "Nice one James," said Kingsley Shacklebolt as they left Voldemort's pink frilly dress blowing up in the breeze to show he was wearing pink frilly undies.

"I hope the Dementors like a man in PINK Knickers" yelled Sirius as they disappeared.

The photographer left thanking them profusely, the photographs of he who must not be named hanging upside down in women's clothes, not only had him laughing but also jubilant, he would become famous. Sirius waved his wand at the door and with a flick it was all repaired, Lily picked up Harry and swinging him to her hip she declared "we did it Harry, we did it."

"Mummy Arry wan Drinky," Harry said.

"I see Harry is back to normal," said Remus who had been waiting in the spare room as back up.

"It looks that way," said James as both Lily and Sirius nodded.

"It was fun while it lasted," James sighed he had enjoyed the idea of his son being a child genius. Then a thought struck him, '_Harry was still a genius. It was his magic that had bought down Tom Riddle for good'_.

"There is just one mistake we made," Lily looked at the confused looks she was getting, "we never asked Harry what the spell was he used,"

"Well we know it was from ancient Egypt, so I guess that's what I will be studying from now on," said Remus as he thought he saw Harry give him a wink.

*************************************

Harry James Potter, son of the famous Auror duo, James and Lily Potter stood on platform ten of Kings Cross railway station. He was with his parents waiting patiently for someone to arrive, he knew they would be only just in time, he could wait, he had waited for ten long years for today. Then he saw them, a whole crowd of red haired people came bustling onto the platform, Harry's smiled when he saw Ginny. Now he just needed to see one more person, and for some reason he didn't understand he really needed to see her, he wanted to see her so much more than he wanted to see Ginny or any of the Weasleys. As the red haired mother led her young brood toward the hidden entrance to platform nine and three quarters Harry, James and Lily followed them.

"Is that them sweetheart?" Lily asked her son.

"Yes mum just as I remember them, and that little girl is Ginny." Harry replied.

"Remember Harry, you are supposed to have just met them, and don't forget that Dumbledore wants to see you after the feast along with Ron and Hermione, by the way you haven't told us which one is Hermione," James said looking down at his son.

"You can bet Hermione was early dad, we can find her on the train," Harry said as they followed the Weasley's through the entrance.

"There that's Hermione," Harry said as he suddenly felt a warm glow in his stomach, and a strange tightening of his chest, waves of happiness flowed over him as he watched her, he was pointing out to his mother a rather bushy haired girl who was just boarding the Hogwarts express.

"She looks just as you always described her Harry, I bet she grows into a beautiful young woman," Lily smiled.

"Well I know that's true, that's for sure," Harry said as he himself boarded the train.

Harry dragged his trunk to the compartment he knew he would find Ron in, "mind if I join you?" he asked the red haired boy who was alone.

"Not at all mate, come in my name is Weasley, Ron Weasley."

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

"Cor! Are you really, the son of James Potter, the Auror who helped catch Voldemort."

"That's me, Harry son of James and Lily Potter."

It was some time later when a girl entered the compartment. Ron was just about to show Harry a spell. "Hello have you seen a toad, only a boy name Neville has lost one?" she asked.

"No sorry, but why don't you come and join us, we are just about to have some chocolate frogs" Harry said as another inexplicable feeling of happiness came over him.

Ron gave Harry an odd sort of look then just watched as Harry gestured to the seat opposite, where Hermione Granger sat and watched Ron as his so called spell failed to work.

00000000000

Chapter. 6. Dumbledore's office.

---

Harry, Ron and Hermione had all been sorted into Gryffindor house and were now sat at the Gryffindor table waiting for the feast to begin. Funny Harry thought _'I can remember so many things but I don't remember this'_.

Dumbledore stood and raised a hand calling for silence. The rumble of voices died down immediately. Dumbledore gave his little speech in which he told the first years that the forbidden forest was just that, forbidden to all. Filches banned objects were read from a piece of parchment, then to finish he announced. "I would like to see Miss Hermione Granger, Mr Ronald Weasley, and Mr Harry Potter, in my office after the feast. Now that only leaves one thing to be said, tuck in."

Both Ron and Hermione were looking rather nervous, while Harry had been told to expect this meeting and he had a good idea as to what it was all about. As the amazing amount of various food appeared, Harry looked over at the Slytherin table and noticed they all seemed to be rather quiet. They did not look anything like how he had remembered them. They were no longer arrogant; instead they were quiet and sullen, looking for all the world like they did not want to be here.

Hermione was rummaging through her bag looking for a book, "I am sure we can't have broken any school rules, not already, not before we even get to see our rooms."

Harry could hear the panic in her voice and leaning over he whispered "Maybe it's something we did before."

"What do you mean some thing we did before, before what?" Hermione asked him.

"Before we came here of course," Harry replied.

Hermione was going frantic trying to work out what she may have done wrong; flipping through her book she hissed "I can't find a single thing I may have done wrong, unless it was when I practiced some simple spells, do you think that's it."

Ron spoke "Maybe you did some thing good, maybe you are in for…"

Hermione almost screamed "Oh heck Harry, this boy says we may be in for it."

"That was not what he said, what ever it was it must be some thing we did on the train so calm down a little, after all we never met before then did we?" Harry said, not looking the slightest bit worried.

When they had finished eating Harry led the way to Dumbledore's office, reaching the gargoyle that stood guard over the entrance he stopped, Ron and Hermione were looking more and more worried and both bumped into him.

"Wonder what the pass word might be?" Harry mumbled.

"Password! We need a password to get in, comes to that Harry have you noticed there is no door to use a password on?" Ron said almost in a whisper.

Harry chuckled a little as a memory came back to him, "sherbet lemon," he said, nothing happened. "Pear drops, chocolate frogs, er, liquorish allsorts," still nothing happened.

"Harry what are you doing have you gone mad? Now is not the time to be thinking of sweets and candy," Hermione said looking at Harry in disbelief.

"Chocolate fudge."

"Harry mate are you ok?" Ron also sounded worried.

"Does it sound as if he is ok? He's lost it we should go get some help," Hermione whispered to Ron.

"Raspberry ripple," Harry said.

"See what I mean?" Hermione was saying as the huge gargoyle started to move.

"I knew it would be some Muggle sweet," Harry said in triumph.

Having climbed the spiral stairway that led them up to the Headmaster's office the three of them now stood out side the large oak doors, looking at his companions with sympathy, Harry told them to stop being worried, then he knocked, Dumbledore's voice bid them enter.

Harry walked in followed by two rather hesitant students. Doing as the Head indicated Harry sat in one of the chairs that faced the desk, Ron and Hermione did the same but with extremely worried looks on their faces.

Once they were all sat down and comfortable Dumbledore sat up in his huge leather chair and addressing Harry first he started by saying.

"Mr Potter as members of the order of the phoenix, your parents gave me a copy of the parchment that was written on the day shortly before Voldemort's downfall, according to this parchment I am assuming that it was you who actually performed the magic that finished him, is that a correct assumption?"

Ron and Hermione sat open mouthed looking at Harry, waiting for his answer.

"Yes sir, but I could not have done it without my two best friends. One of them made the potion and the other found and changed the spell that sent me to the right place," Harry answered. He was not sure if he should disclose it was the two eleven year olds that now sat with him, so he mentioned no names.

"I see you are being careful about what you say, is there any reason those two friends should not know what is in this parchment?" Dumbledore said smiling at them.

"Could I have a quick word in private first?" Harry asked.

He was relieved when Dumbledore asked Ron and Hermione to wait outside for a moment.

"Do you remember everything from your life before that fateful Halloween?" Dumbledore wanted to know.

"Not really sir, things sort of come back to me if I need them, if you see what I mean, other than that I do remember all the friends and people I loved, sir there is something though, I don't think it will be Ginny that I want to be with, for some reason I already have really strong feelings for Hermione." Harry looked at his headmaster with a worried look.

Dumbledore reached into a desk drawer and removed three pieces of parchment. "I have made these copies of the parchment, it contains the transcript that describes those days ten years ago," he said as he waved his wand over each one and changed them slightly taking out any reference to Ron and Hermione dating, he even changed the details of Harry's association with Ginny. With that done he then called Hermione and Ron back in to the room. Handing them each a piece of parchment Dumbledore's eyes twinkled "If you would read these you may find things of interest to you," he smiled at them then leant back once more in his chair.

Hermione and Ron began to read, the expressions on their faces changing with every line, they both gasped shortly after beginning the story, their eyes widening as they read on.

"Blimey, Harry," Ron exclaimed and then read on "bloody hell, oops sorry sir," he said as he read further.

Hermione started to giggle as she read "You did that to your uncles? Harry that is so funny."

It was not long before Ron had reached the same part of the story, "Bloody awesome. Sorry sir."

By the time they had reached the end of the parchments both Ron and Hermione were both slightly awe struck, Ron was also looking at Harry with a slight scowl on his face.

"You had a baby when you were only seventeen?" Ron said, his scowl slowly evaporating as it sunk in to his brain that at eighteen his parents had been married for a year and had Bill.

"Yes but that was before, things are different now, I'm not the same person, I have different feelings now, and I don't remember much of what happened before," Harry stated quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer all characters, settings, etc, are the copyright of JK Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing

The future lies in the past.

Chapter. 7. Home again at Hogwarts

Having sat back while the three new students read the parchments he had given them, Dumbledore now sat up, he smiled at them, then looking from one to the other he asked "Do any of you have any questions that you would like to ask me, or would you prefer to interrogate Harry once you reach the safety of the common room? Either way I must ask you never to disclose what you have learnt in this office."

He gave them no reason for this required secrecy, so they could only guess that he did not want any remaining supporters of Voldemort to come after revenge on Harry. Hermione had a thousand questions floating through her head but she could not decide which would be the most important one to get an answer to, by the time she did decide they were already half way down the spiral stair case.

"Is all this true Harry? its a bit hard for me to get my head around," Ron asked as they made their way to the Gryffindor tower and the common room.

"Well suppose I tell you that your mum thinks you look good in maroon and each Christmas she knits you a maroon jumper, or how about your favourite Quidditch team is the Chuddly Cannons," Harry said rather casually as they walked.

Ron was amazed "Bloody hell Harry."

"Oh yes your favourite saying is bloody hell," Harry laughed.

"Do you remember the spell Ron used to send you back in time, Harry?" Hermione wanted to know.

"I'm afraid I don't, that was Ron's contribution, why do you want to know, thinking of trying it?" Harry chuckled.

"Well I just thought it might be handy if we failed our exams," Hermione said looking a little pinker than before.

Hermione was just asking if Harry could still do any magic when Draco Malfoy appeared from a corridor to their left. With a sour look at Hermione he was just about to say something when he suddenly found himself floating upside down. Harry pointed his wand and began to swirl it around until Malfoy was doing cart wheels six feet above the floor.

"Don't you ever let me hear that you have insulted Hermione, Malfoy, because if you do, if you ever call her the name you were just about to I promise you I will do this to you at the top of the highest tower, and I will leave you there till the spell wears off and you accidentally fall to your death, I don't want you even thinking of insulting my girlfriend," Harry growled.

"Well I think that answers my question," Hermione said, as she looked over her shoulder at Malfoy who was following them still doing cart wheels in mid air.

It took a while but Hermione realised what Harry had called her when they eventually stood outside the portrait of the fat lady, she would ask him about it later she decided. Harry let a very dizzy Malfoy down and sent him on his long staggering walk to the dungeons several floors below. They finished watching Malfoy then turned their attention to the portrait.

"Blast we don't know the password," Harry said as he looked up and down the corridor but could see nobody about. Just as Harry was about to return to Dumbledore's office he saw headless Nick. "Sir Nicholas," he shouted as the ghost disappeared into a wall. "Blast too late," Harry was saying when Sir Nick popped his head out of the wall.

"Did you call me?" he asked

"Hello Sir Nicholas my name is Harry Potter, and I was just wondering if you could pop into the common room and ask one of the prefects to come let us in, we were in the heads office and don't know the password yet," Harry explained.

Nick always willing to help a fellow Gryffindor did as he was asked. Hermione how ever was looking decidedly pale, almost fainting Harry thought when he looked at her. "Was that a ghost? Harry, I read about them in Hogwarts a History, but I did not think I would see one," Hermione asked as she was getting back her composure. "I suppose you see ghosts all the time in the Wizarding world?" she said.

"Not really, although we do have a ghoul in our attic it's not quite the same, but the twins tell me each house has it's own ghost here at Hogwarts," Ron said Knowingly.

The fat lady's portrait swung open and Ron's brother Percy stepped into view, "This way you three," he said gesturing for them to follow him. Percy who was a prefect called one of the girls over and told her to show Hermione to the first year girl's dormitory then he led Harry and Ron up the stairs to the boy's dormitory, once they had settled in Percy gave them both a copy of their time table.

"We have transfiguration first thing," Ron said excitedly "followed by potions then charms, and all that before lunch."

Back in the common room Harry, Ron, and Hermione found a very quiet corner to discuss the day's events. As they talked it dawned on Harry that no one had realised he could cast spells with out actually saying them out loud, '_this might come in handy'_ he thought as his friends began to discuss the fate of Voldemort.

"Are you listening Harry?" Hermione said as she nudged him in the side.

"Sorry, what did you say? I was thinking about something," he said apologetically.

"I was just saying that it is a good job that no one knows the counter spell for the one you hit Voldemort with," Hermione replied.

"I was the only one who knew it," Harry said making a mental note to remember what she had just said.

"If any of Voldemort followers found out how he had lost his power it would not take them long to guess that there is a counter spell," Hermione's words echoed around in his head.

That was definitely something to think about. Harry would have to be careful not to get complacent and cast that spell without thinking about it first. Twenty minutes later Ron disappeared in search of the little boy's room, Hermione took this chance to ask Harry about him calling her his girlfriend.

"I er, I suppose I should have asked before I assumed, it's just that I know Malfoy, and I didn't want him insulting you so soon after we arrived, I mean not that I want him to insult you later, no I don't want him to insult you at all, I should…" Harry stopped speaking and tried to hide the fact that he had turned bright red.

"It's alright Harry, I know what you meant and I will be your girlfriend if you really want me too,"

"Oh great," Harry said, a huge smile appearing on his still red face.

They both fell silent as Ron reappeared and joined them.

"Shhh, the twins," Ron said as his brothers approached the corner.

Harry and Hermione turned around to be faced by two identical boys; they were identical right down to their freckles.

"Hello Ronnie," one of them said.

"Are you going to?" said the other.

"Introduce your friends?" they said together.

Ron introduced them as Fred and George the Weasley pranksters, whose main ambition was to out do the most famous pranksters ever to attend Hogwarts, the Marauders.

"Is that really your ambition? If it is I shall have to tell my dad that someone is after his crown," Harry laughed.

"What? was your dad one of them?" Fred and George said together.

"Well actually dad was the unofficial leader of the Marauders, still is come to think of it," Harry laughed again.

The twins looked at Harry in awe; "We have always thought that they are the people to emulate while we are here at Hogwarts," George told them.

Fred looked at Harry then at his younger brother "We were wondering if we could enlist your assistance on our latest project."

George finished the sentence for his brother, "We have tried it on ourselves but our voices are so similar."

Fred continued "We could not really tell if they were working properly, we know they only last for about a minute but that's all we."

"Are sure of," George finished.

Ron noticed Harry and Hermione as they turned their heads from one twin to the other, "You'll soon get used to them, they are always finishing each others sentences," he said grinning at his elder brothers "what are you on about and what exactly do they do?"

"We call them voice fudge, they change your voice so that it sounds like who ever you last heard speak," both twins replied together.

"Well I don't think much of that, why would I want to sound like someone else," Ron said.

Harry sat with a rather large grin on his face, "What are you grinning at Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I just had an idea, it could be fun if we were to, lets say we could speak like one of the professors the opportunities are endless," turning to the twins he asked "they only last a minute, are you sure about that."

"Well we could be a few seconds out but yes," Fred said.

-------

Chapter 8. Voice fudge.

Harry told Hermione, Ron, and the twins his idea. It involved the voice fudge and a slimy Slytherin called Malfoy. The twins thought the idea brilliant and handed Harry a couple of the pieces of fudge. They arranged to be outside potions class the following day at the same time Harry began his class. The next morning Ron, Hermione, and Harry, sat in transfiguration class listening as Professor McGonagall told them what would be expected of them through out the year's classes. She also told them about the frequent exams and tests she would put them through, which totally disheartened Ron he definitely did not like exams he informed his companions. Harry waited impatiently for the lesson to end as the time seemed to drag infinitely slowly.

The potions class was due to start in just over two minutes. Harry and Ron were running along the corridors as fast as they could. Harry did not want to be late and it had nothing to do with being worried about detention or losing house points, he had something to do. They finally slid to a halt just as their class mates started to enter the dank dungeon that was the potion master's class room, a few seconds later Professor Snape appeared in the doorway. Every member of the class turned to face the front, all that is except Harry.

Harry was busy watching Snape as he stopped in the doorway "What is it?" Snape asked someone Harry could not see or hear. _'The twins must be doing their part'_ he thought, and then he pointed his wand toward the doorway and thought Silencio, he quickly shoved the fudge in to his mouth, a quick chew and he swallowed hard.

"Malfoy after lessons this evening you will take a pair of scissors and trim the lawn edges, don't turn round boy, as I was saying trim the lawns till I tell you to stop, perhaps that will teach you not to be such an arrogant little creep," Snape's voice boomed out.

Harry quickly removed the silencing charm and then had to bend down to shove his head out of sight in his book bag while he composed him self, it was not easy he was dying to laugh, but that could wait till later, Ron and Hermione were having exactly the same problem. Later that day as Harry and his two best friends sat eating their evening meal they noticed the mumbling and almost mass evacuation of the great hall as a rumour spread through the pupil population.

"I think this is it," Harry said.

Following the direction everyone seemed to be taking Harry, Ron and Hermione stopped at the rear of a huge crowd, they could not get to the front of the crowd and could not see clearly what was happening, as they looked around for a better advantage point Hermione nudged Ron and indicated with her head, over on their right the twins were frantically waving at them.

Grabbing Harry by his sleeve they made their way over to the twins who were comfortably ensconced in a small oak tree. Joining the twins the three friends found they had an unobstructed view of the whole affair.

Draco Malfoy was on his knees slowly cutting away at the lawn edge with a large pair of scissors. Harry looked at the enormous lawns and wondered how long it would take before one of the teachers came to investigate the huge laughing crowd. It was Dumbledore himself, who eventually arrived on the scene, shortly followed by Snape and McGonagall.

"Might I ask Mr Malfoy, what are you doing?" Dumbledore said in his quiet grandfatherly voice.

"Carrying out Professor Snape's order to trim the castle lawns with a pair of scissors sir," Malfoy replied as he tried to stand. Not being used to doing the slightest bit of what he would term 'elf work', Malfoy was in quite some pain as he very slowly straightened his back.

"I gave you no such instructions Mr Malfoy," Snape snapped.

"You did sir, this morning in potions," Malfoy insisted.

He was backed up by several of the first years that had been in the class at the same time. Snape stuttered and stammered but did not find any words for quite some time.

"I nev…, er, you…, that's not…, I don't understand," he finally managed.

"Well Severus it seems that quite a few of the pupils heard you give the instructions to Mr Malfoy, are you feeling ok, do you think you should see madam Pomfrey?" Dumbledore said.

Professor McGonagall started to break up the crowd of pupils bidding them return to their common rooms. She kept giving Snape a worried sort of look, the look that she reserved for when she thought a person is going crazy.

"Well Mr Malfoy, though you are doing an admirable job of work on the lawns, I think you can leave the rest to Hagrid. Now off you go." Harry could have sworn he saw Dumbledore look at him and smile as he sent Malfoy on his way.

"He knows, but how can he know? Even Snape is confused," Ron said in reply to Harry's idea that Dumbledore knew what he had done "that and the twins never tried the fudge before."

"Well I don't know how, but I swear he looked at me and he had a sort of twinkle in his eyes like he knew," Harry repeated himself.

"Any way something Dumbledore said reminded me of something. Hagrid as he was one of our closest friends here at school I think we should go down to his cabin and introduce ourselves," Harry said as they climbed from the tree.

"If he was a close friend before Harry, then I agree with you we should see to it that we become friends again, what is he like?" Hermione was saying as they walked across the lawn toward the hut at the edge of the forbidden forest. Harry told them all he could remember about Hagrid, about his love of weird and normally dangerous animals, and how he had been one of Hermione's confidantes's when she could not talk to him or Ron. They reached Hagrid's door as Harry finished speaking, the door was opened after the first knock, a rather puzzled looking half giant stood towering above them; Hagrid was the size of two normal men.

"Yes, can I help you?" Hagrid asked.

"Yes sir, I am Harry Potter, and these are my friends Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger, we…" Harry stopped, he had not thought about how he was going to explain their visit.

"Ah so you're Harry Potter, and this is Ron, and you are Hermione, well come on in, take a seat. I have so many things I would like to ask you about," Hagrid stepped aside as he beckoned them in.

Harry spent the next three hours telling a spell bound audience of three, all he could remember of his previous life. He remembered things he had not mentioned before so Hermione and Ron were learning what life would have been like if they had not helped Harry to change things.

Harry, Ron and Hermione having no dangerous tasks to perform and no evil wizard to evade spent the first year as the new marauders, ably assisted at times by Neville Longbottom and Susan Bones. They plagued the Slytherin's for most of the year just as Harry's father and friends had done before them. Doing things like finding the school laundry and putting a potion into the Slytherin washing machine, a potion that made the clothes double in size at the oddest times.

Pansy Parkinson caused uproar when walking through the great hall at lunch and her bright red underwear dropped to the floor. Seeing how many Slytherin's pulling their trousers back up you could find in a day, became quite a fun pastime.

Hermione nearly got caught the day she secretly administered a potion to change peoples hair colour, for a whole week the rest of the school laughed at Slytherin's rainbow coloured hair styles. Harry taught the Levicorpus spell to the whole Gryffindor house, first years included. The Professor's had a rather busy two weeks, as more and more Slytherin's were often to be found hanging around in the corridors and being late for class.

Also through out the term Harry had made sure that he spent more private time with Hermione than he did with Ron, he made sure he did not place her second to Ron this time around.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer all characters, settings, etc, are the copyright of JK Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing

The future lies in the past.

Chapter 9. Christmas is coming.

Peeves the poltergeist was buzzing around the corridor as Snape was telling Neville off once more for no good reason. Harry saw his chance to wreak more vengeance on Snape for his attitude in class, quickly taking out and eating a piece of voice fudge he followed peeves around the corner then hiding behind a suit of armour he called out in a brilliant imitation of Snape's voice.

"Peeves is a hopeless brainless poltergeist, who is scared of me, the great Professor Severus Snape, nah, nah."

Peeves immediately took this insult to heart and began a campaign to teach Snape a lesson. He followed Snape around the castle dropping things on him, it seemed his favourite was water bombs, dropped after covering Snape in shampoo, but flour from the kitchen also found its way to the top of Snape's head, along with several other heavier things, namely anything Peeves found handy at the time. A full week after this onslaught by the school poltergeist began Snape had to go to see first madam Pomfrey about the stiff neck he had acquired due to constantly looking up for Peeves. Then he had to visit Dumbledore to call off the crazy Peeves, and though Peeves did seem to heed the headmaster a little he still found the odd occasion where he could get at Snape.

Parts of Harry's new life were exactly the same this time around, like getting chosen as the youngest seeker of the century to play the wizard sport of Quidditch and winning each game as the season progressed. both he and Ron spent a lot of time getting help from Hermione with their homework, but the thing Harry was happiest about was the fact that Hermione was his girlfriend, and he had the same friends and none of the huge problems of being the '_boy who lived'_.

Christmas was approaching fast and he had decided to write home to ask his parents if Ron and Hermione could spend some time with him at Godrics Hollow, if they wanted to. The return mail was written by his mother who said she would be delighted to have any friends Harry invited. Harry finished reading the letter from his mum as they ate breakfast.

"Ron, Hermione, what are your plans for Christmas, are you going home or are you staying here at school?" he asked as they finished eating.

"Well, I'm staying here for the first week, mum, dad and Ginny, are going over to see Charlie, he works with dragons you know," Ron answered.

"I have to go to France, we are supposed to go skiing, though I must admit I don't really want to go," was Hermione's reply.

Harry felt as though someone had just stolen his prize possession when he heard what Hermione said, then the thought that she might change her parents mind cheered him and his face lit up, "How about spending the week with me and my parents at Godrics Hollow, it's a nice place and we could have a lot of fun?"

Both his friends liked the idea and said that they would send an owl to see if they could get permission. That evening as Ron and Hermione released their owls into the dark wintry night they both silently prayed that their parents would agree. They had listened very carefully when Harry had first told them about his other life. They both remembered being moved when they heard that he had received his first ever Christmas present in his first year here at Hogwarts. They were only young but both realised the significance of a young boy having friends and family around at such a time.

Hermione received her reply first and she read the letter eagerly, "I have to spend the first three days at home with mum and dad but they say I can spend the rest of the holiday with you if someone comes to collect me."

Harry was excited by the news even though he had suspected her parents would agree. Ron was a little worried about the family owl, "I bet that fool Errol has gone and got himself lost," he said between bites of bacon as they sat in the great hall eating breakfast. It was not long after that Errol arrived, dropping into land he missed Ron and sailed right into Neville's bowl of cornflakes spraying milk on the nearby Gryffindor's.

"That bloody owl is a liability," said Ron as he apologised to his fellow pupils. He read through the letter, then with a huge smile he read out to them "You may of course spend a week with your new friends and you can invite them to spend the rest of the holiday here at the Burrow."

Harry's was happy as long as he could be with Hermione so he readily agreed.

"I'd love to, if Hermione is going to join us," he said almost as soon as Ron had finished asking.

"Me too I would love to meet your family, they sound such nice people," Hermione said looking happy, she had never had any real friends before; it was one of the drawbacks of always having your nose stuck in a book and having a boyfriend was something she had never even thought about before meeting Harry. The holidays were soon on them and the only regret they had was that after Peeve's; they had had no new ideas about tricks to play on Snape.

Though they did have some fun with the Slytherin's, beating them at Quidditch and winning the house cup, that and of course the time when they had 'accidentally' sealed the exit from the Slytherin common room just before breakfast three days on the trot.

The train journey to London was uneventful and now as they dragged their trunks through the barrier from platform nine and three quarters the boys were saying their goodbyes to Hermione when they were interrupted by a soft female voice.

"Hello sweetheart, are you going to introduce me to your friends?" Lily smiled as she looked at them.

Harry rushed forward and jumped at his mother giving her a huge hug, then turning to face his friends, he introduced them. "Mum this is Hermione Granger, and this is Ron Weasley, my two best friends in the whole world."

Lily smiled at both of them "I feel I know you two already, Harry as told me all about you."

Harry gave Hermione a hug and a kiss on her cheek that made her blush, while Ron just said goodbye and looked rather awkward.

"Three days won't seem to long Hermione, then my dad will come to pick you up," Harry smiled as Hermione walked over to her parents.

Ron and Harry settled in well at the Potter house, they were sharing a room and they spent most of the first three days telling Lily and James all about their tricks on the Slytherin's and Snape, whilst doing this they spent the time helping to prepare a room for Hermione. Harry was rather surprised at just how fast the three days had gone by, James left the house that afternoon to collect Hermione and bring her back with him.

When Hermione arrived, if Lily did not know better she would have sworn the three friends had not seen each other for weeks. Harry enthusiastically hugged Hermione tightly and kissed her cheek as he bid her welcome to his home, even Ron gave a half hearted one armed hug to her. It was Christmas Eve when Hermione arrived; her parents were leaving for France later that evening. "I am so glad you asked me to visit," she told Lily, "I hate to ski."

James asked what does one do when you ski; James, Harry, and Ron, thought that Hermione was joking when she explained skiing to them.

"You mean Muggle's actually fasten wood to their feet, then slide down a mountain," James said in disbelief.

"Well it's supposed to be a sport, sort of see who can get down the mountain the fastest, but a lot of people just do it for pleasure," Hermione told them.

Lily noticed that Hermione was getting a little flustered with all the ribbing she was getting from the boys so she changed the subject, telling Hermione about the party they would be having the day after Christmas.

When Hermione said that she would have nothing to wear to a party Lily said "Not to worry dear you and I will sneak off to my room, and see if we can find something we can make you a party dress from."

When they came back down stairs about three hours later Hermione in a party dress they had made, the two boy's stood open mouthed.

"Hermione, you look lovely dear," James announced.

Hermione's face turned a nice shade of red; Harry just gawped at his friend and wondered how he could have thought of any other girl as prettier than Hermione.

----------------

Chapter 10. Lucius Malfoy and the Telephone pole

---------------

The Christmas Eve party at the Potter house was a very lively affair, three of the old marauders and three of the new marauders shared laughs galore, as they told each other about their exploits. Sirius and Remus could not believe that the three had actually had Peeve's chasing Snape around for a whole week, and when they told about the shampoo and water bombs Sirius roared with laughter.

Harry met most of his old friends, it seemed funny to know them yet they did not know him. Most of the guests were there because they were members of the order of the phoenix; some were invited because they had been Harry's friends before, Hagrid, Tonks, Neville, Luna and her father, both of whom had never been invited to a Potter party before.

Harry had convinced his mum and dad to invite the Lovegood's when he told them that it would probably give them a laugh when the Lovegood's told some of their beliefs about imaginary animals, that and he liked Luna even if she did say some odd things.

Professor's Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Sprout came from the school, and several people Harry did not recognise, all were filling the house with laughter and cheer. It was a noisy night as the adults talked and drank into the early hours of Christmas day. Harry Ron and Hermione were sent to bed at midnight, though they were unable to sleep till the party started to break up at around three.

Ron was first up on Christmas morning; he found the pile of present's with his name on a small piece of parchment; it was not long before he was eagerly opening them, from his mother he got as usual a jumper knitted in maroon with a huge R on the front, he also got a small box that held a second hand broom kit.

From Hermione he got a book of simple spells, his brothers and little sister had given him a box of chocolate frogs, then at the bottom of the pile he was surprised at the present he got from the Potter's. It was one of his dreams to own one and there it was with his name inscribed along it in bright orange, it stood out, shining in the light of the flickering lamps, a brand new broom, it was not the best but it was brand new. He sat staring at it small tears of joy shone on his cheek, he had never expected that one day he would get a brand new broom.

Ron quickly wiped his face when he heard movement at the top of the stairs; Hermione came down yawning and stretching before walking over to the stove and putting a kettle of water to boil for a cup of tea. While waiting for the kettle to boil Hermione found her small piece of parchment with her name dancing across it; she studied the pile of gifts slowly and deliberately not wanting to rush this too much, she looked through them before deciding which to open first, this year she had someone who was not family who had bought her Christmas presents. She carefully one by one opened them, starting with the one from her mum and dad, it was a matching watch and necklace with rune stones embedded in both items, then she opened the gift from Ron, it was a small box of chocolate frogs.

"This is nice, thanks," she said to Ron as she picked up the next gift.

Then she saw the gift Harry and his parents had left for her, she knew it was a book from its shape, but it was a large book, she gently unwrapped it, it was a book called '_Hogwarts a History'_.

'_Wonder why they bought me this, Harry knows I have a copy already_', she thought as she made to lay it to one side, then she noticed something slightly different to her own copy, so she looked at it more closely.

'_Hogwarts a History, updated by Miss Hermione Granger'_ was printed on the front cover, eagerly she opened it, it looked no different to her own copy till she reached the final section where she found page after page of blank parchment, getting a quill she wrote down her name on the first blank page, and watched in awe as her hand writing turned into the same print as the rest of the book, she made Ron jump when she squealed out in joy.

Hermione's joyful scream had woken the rest of the house, Lily followed by James came down the stairs, shortly followed by Sirius and Remus, and a few minutes later a bleary eyed Harry walked into the room. Hermione almost knocked Harry over when she rushed to hug him and to kiss him on both cheeks, making them both blush.

Lily made them all a cup of tea, while Hermione made a great fuss over her and James, thanking them for such a wonderful gift. Harry gratefully drank his tea as he opened his pile of gifts. He too had a new broom, a gift from Sirius and Remus, it was a brand new nimbus racing broom, a little card read '_To our best seeker, the best broom'_, from your God father(me) and Remus(him), Hermione had bought him a book called '_Quidditch tactics over the centuries_', "this is one book I will definitely read," they all heard him whisper. Ron had bought him a large box of Bertie Bott's all sorts; from his parents he got a brand new seeker uniform with full dragon leather armour.

The rest of the morning was spent either reading the books they had received or in the case of Ron polishing his broom every time he had finished looking it over. They were all looking forward to the food Lily was cooking; the aroma was filling the entire house, making their mouth's water.

Sirius kept on popping into the kitchen every ten minutes to check on the progress of the food, while Remus sat dreamily in front of the fire thinking about a pretty young witch he had met the night before. Her name was a little odd but he could get used to it '_Tonks, Tonks'_ yes he could get used to that name he thought.

Around eleven thirty Harry asked his father if he and Ron could go out to try their new brooms. With instructions to stay in the lane leading to the village and to be back for lunch James let them go. Ron and Harry rushed from the house and within seconds were racing each other down the lane. Ron was just in front when Harry noticed something move in the hedge ahead of them, "Down," he yelled to Ron who did so just in time to avoid a bright red light that soared over them.

Harry had no time to think what he was doing. He cast an unusually strong shield around Ron and himself then fast as lightning two bolts of pure white light flew from his wand, he wondered for an instant when he had pulled out his wand, then cast more spells at the part of the hedge he had seen move.

It was not long before Lucius Malfoy came hurtling out of a gate way, he was laying flat on a broom, one arm dangling useless at his side, looking back at them with an evil glance he headed down the lane. Harry told Ron to stay put and set off after Malfoy, Lucius was going as fast as he could but young Potter was catching up, Malfoy urged his broom to its full speed, looking back more than looking forward.

Harry noticed that they were approaching a sharp bend in the lane, he knew that if Malfoy got around the bend he would Dissaparate and get away, aiming carefully Harry sent another spell chasing after Malfoy, the spell missed Malfoy but hit the broom just as Malfoy reached the bend. The lane turned sharp left. The broom turned sharp left, Malfoy however carried on in a straight line, straight over the hedge and coming to a stop suddenly when in mid flight he met a telephone pole.

Ron had thought quickly considering his usual speed of thought, he raced back to the house and had alerted James to what was happening, just seconds after Malfoy's disappearance over the hedge three brooms came to a stop along side Harry.

"Who was it Harry," his dad called.

"Lucius Malfoy, you might want to go and help him, I don't think he can do much for himself just yet," said Harry with a huge grin on his face that made the three men wonder what he meant.

James went over the hedge and burst out laughing, he called back to his friends "You might want to see this, because you wont believe me if I tell you."

Sirius and Remus followed by Harry and now Ron who had just arrived hopped over the hedge, there in front of them about eight feet up the telephone pole was Lucius Malfoy, arms and legs wrapped around the pole as though he was hugging it, a look of sheer agony lined his face. James and Sirius had to prise Malfoy's hands and feet from the pole before they could pull him down, Remus grimaced when he said "He must have been spread eagled when he hit that, I don't think he will ever be the same again, at least there won't be any more little Malfoy's."

Lucius Malfoy groaned in pain.

"You are going to have one very high pitched voice after today," Sirius laughed as they bound Malfoy.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer all characters, settings, etc, are the copyright of JK Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing

The future lies in the past.

Chapter 11, Christmas Holidays

Harry's Christmas holiday was turning out more like his old life than he liked, it had been more than ten years since he had had to watch his back where ever he went, now though he felt that the old day's were returning. He made a mental note to see Dumbledore as soon as possible and to ask his advice on the matter. He was almost certain he had seen Snape watching the house, but by the time he reached the garden everything was quiet, nothing out of the ordinary was found so there was nothing to worry about, or so it seemed.

The next morning Harry woke early, he had to talk to his headmaster but he did not want to worry his parents, well not just yet anyway. Making his way to the living room, he took some flue powder from the box on the mantle, threw it in to the fire place then as the flames turned emerald he placed his head in them and called out "Dumbledore's quarters Hogwarts."

Harry's head spun round on his neck for what seemed an age but was just a few seconds, then a huge living room came into focus it was filled with a vast number of book shelves loaded down with every conceivable type of book. Looking around and being unable to see the Professor anywhere Harry called out "Professor Dumbledore."

The silence that greeted him told him that the headmaster was still in bed, or he was in his office. Convinced that his first choice though it may have been right for Ron, was not right for Dumbledore, he removed his head from the fire, then threw in more flue powder and with his head once more in the green flames, he said "Dumbledore's office Hogwarts." Harry looked around the office and saw Dumbledore replenishing Fawks the phoenix's food and water, "Professor Sir," he called.

Dumbledore turned to look at Harry, "Merry Christmas Harry."

Harry had to rush his conversation; he was not sure what would happen if the flue powder ran out before he removed his head from the fire. would he be decapitated having splinched his head from his body, would he set himself on fire, or would his head be thrown from the fire, he did not know nor did he wish to find out. Harry gave Dumbledore a quick rundown of the events to date, then he mentioned his suspicions that Snape was back in with some death eaters.

Dumbledore agreed with Harry, only choosing to differ on one point, he thought that there was probably an argument within the ranks of the old death eaters as they tried to choose a new leader. Dumbledore's best bet was that it was between Malfoy and Snape. Having agreed with Dumbledore, Harry now sat at the kitchen table, wondering what stupid idea had been cooked up by the remaining death eaters, luckily nothing else happened during the week at his parent's house.

When Arthur and Molly Weasley returned with Ginny to the Burrow accompanied by both Charlie and Bill, they found a letter from Ron; in it he described how Christmas had been a very exciting time. First he told all about the party and the guests, then about his new broom stick, and finished with a short version of the attempted ambush by Lucius Malfoy, how Harry had saved the day and how they had found Mr Malfoy looking as though he had fallen in love with a telephone pole. He did not go into details because as he wrote, _'I am really looking forward to telling you this one in person'_.

At nine am on the Monday morning one week after the Christmas holiday began, the fire in the Burrow fireplace turned a very vivid emerald green, just a few seconds later Ron, then Hermione, Harry and his parents, tumbled from the fireplace into the kitchen. Molly welcomed them all with a hug, then instantly set about making them all a drink of tea. Once they were all settled around the large kitchen table washing the dust from the flue down with the tea, Ron promised he would tell them his tale of what he called '_Harry, Malfoy and the fellytone pole adventure'_ as soon as the entire family was present.

Later that day when the twins had arrived from Hogwarts and all the Weasley family had gathered around the huge kitchen table, Ron with a fantastic amount of arm waving and face pulling, related his tale, greatly emphasising the pained expression on Malfoy's face. Arthur, Bill and Charlie, grimaced at the thought, "Did Malfoy say anything?" Bill asked.

"No, funny that don't you think, though he did walk a little funny, why did you ask anyway?" Ron answered his elder brother.

"I just wondered if he had acquired an unusually high pitched voice," Bill laughed.

The laughter spread and a few seconds later each of the Weasley boys except Ron were mimicking having done a mischief to some vital area of the anatomy.

Harry sat at the table he joined in the fun and was laughing as hard as the rest, but he could not resist stealing a look at Hermione from time to time, even though she was only twelve years old he could see the beauty that would eventually turn this plain looking bookworm into the most beautiful woman he would ever know.

Once the laughing had died down, Harry began to wonder if things between him and Hermione would work out better than the way they had done before. He was no longer the famous boy who lived, so would Hermione still like him in a few years time, or would it be like before when she chose Ron and not him, and he wondered not for the first time why his feelings for her had changed so drastically, but he had no answer to that question or whether she would one day want to be his wife, mother of his children instead of Ginny.

He need not have worried because if he could have read Hermione's mind, he would have known that even now she was wondering if her first boyfriend would like her enough to remain her boyfriend, and maybe one day be her husband the father of her children. The rest of the holiday was a happy time for them all. Harry got to spend more and more time with Hermione, helped by the friendship that grew between Hermione and Ginny. James and Lily though very wealthy also developed great friendships with the very poor Arthur and Molly Weasley.

As New Years Eve approached the adults began to organise a huge party. Inviting all their relatives and a lot of Hermione's family, those that knew of her magical abilities that is. At seven pm on New Years Eve Arthur and James along with Bill and Charlie left the Burrow to collect Hermione's family. They were authorised to use Portkey's to fetch them, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, were a little disappointed that they would not be able to witness the faces of the Muggle's as they were whisked through space from London to the Burrow. The Party got underway at eight pm; guests were still arriving an hour later, Harry was outside along with Hermione and Ginny waiting for the arrival of great aunt Maud.

"Ginny, can I ask you some thing?" Harry said as they shivered in the garden.

Ginny started to look similar to Ron as her face began to turn red, "What is it Harry?"

---------

Chapter 12, The invisibility cloak

----------

Ginny found her self feeling nervous being with the boy she had a crush on, even with his girlfriend Hermione holding his hand. It had started the first time she had seen him, now she was sure he was about to ask her about the way she had been looking at him, she thought he might know about the way she felt.

Harry took a deep breath; he wondered why Ginny was blushing. He thought back to what he had said but he could remember nothing that would make a girl blush, so decided that it probably had nothing to do with him. "Well I just wondered if your great aunt Tessie was coming, only I heard Ron mention her, if she is and you don't want to wait for her, Hermione and I could wait for her?"

Ginny turned a deeper shade of scarlet; Harry wanted to stay out side with Hermione and not her even though it was freezing cold, "I d-don't k-know, dad never said," she stammered. She quietly screamed at herself for stammering, and wondered why Harry had such an effect on her. The three of them sat outside for quite a while, none of them spoke. Harry and Hermione just enjoyed being together even after Aunt Maud had arrived and joined the party. The party was a great success, every one there commented on the good time they had. The young ones were allowed to stay up till two am, though once again they found it almost impossible to sleep when they did go to bed thanks mainly to the horrendous rendition of some very popular Christmas songs, sung by what seemed to be the entire membership of the bad voice male choir.

The following day saw Molly dishing up quite a few goblets of hangover relief potion to the assorted witches and wizards that seemed to be occupying every corner of the Burrow. After lunch Arthur and James, along with Sirius, Remus, and quite a few more wizards, decided that a game of Quidditch was called for. There were so many people still at the Burrow that it was decided the game should take place at the Potter home where they had their own large private estate hidden from any Muggle that might be about.

At two pm a great exodus of witches and wizards took place at the Burrow, all of them heading for the Potter home, those who were not old enough or were unable to dissaparate went on side along with one or two rather merry adults. Luckily no one got splinched and the quidditch match commenced with two teams of fairly matched players. The game came to a halt when Sirius complained that his hunger pains were distracting him from scoring. It was as they all walked to the house that Remus asked "How do hunger pains distract a goal keeper from scoring?"

"Ah yes- well, you see I… er," Sirius looked at James for help.

"It's quite simple really, we did not…" James was interrupted by Arthur.

"You did not want to lose," Arthur laughed.

It did not take the women long to prepare an excellent meal accompanied by a fine wine, butter beer was served to the younger ones. After the meal it was decided that they would all stay at Godrics Hollow for the night and return to the Burrow the next morning. Harry, Ron and Hermione, used the same rooms they had used earlier, while the rest of the guests were distributed among the remaining rooms. At around ten thirty that night Harry left the living room heading for his own room; he was going to fetch his chess set. Sirius had challenged Ron to a game and bets were being placed even as he ran upstairs to his room. Harry grabbed the chess set not even bothering to turn on a light, he knew exactly where the chess set was, turning to go back down he headed for the stairs.

----

Outside three men were quietly forcing one of the bedroom windows open, once opened they climbed carefully into the room. A small trinket box fell to the floor with a clunk followed by the tinkling of jewellery rolling across the floor. Harry was passing his parents room as he heard the voice; it was a harsh whisper.

"McNair you clumsy oaf, be careful," Harry recognised the voice as that of Lucius Malfoy.

'_What the hell is Malfoy doing in there he should be in prison'_ went through Harry's mind as he quietly placed the chess set on the floor. Harry slowly opened the bedroom door just enough to squeez into the room, he then crept carefully in to the room, there in front of him stood three large shadows.

"It's the boy quick grab him," Malfoy ordered his companions.

McNair grabbed what felt like a coat from a chair and threw it over Harry's head, as the cloth hit him Harry jumped back but Mc Nair's aim had been good and Harry was quickly enveloped. Harry was about to throw it off him self when he realised it was his fathers invisibility cloak, he quickly stepped back three paces then moved to the left.

"Where the hell did he go?" Malfoy hissed.

McNair moved forward cautiously, he then he reached down and began to feel around on the floor, Harry his mind working faster than his feet, caught hold of a robe of some sort and deftly dropped it just in front of where he thought the grasping hand of McNair might be.

McNair found the robe and lifted it quickly as though hoping to reveal Harry lying under it, "There is no one here, you must have seen a reflection in a mirror or imagined something," he rasped to Malfoy.

"Well you are the one threw something at it," Malfoy whispered in a childish manner.

"Will you two calm down, we are all a bit jumpy that's all it is," spoke a voice Harry could not recognise.

As the three crept from the room and slowly made their way toward the stairs Harry decided quite a lot of fun could be had with the three inept visitors. As Malfoy and McNair were leading the way he first turned his attention to the wizard he did not know, pointing his wand at him he cast a silencing spell, quickly followed by a Levicorpus spell, which left the man silently screaming for help as he hung upside down behind his companions.

Using his wand Harry quietly forced the dangling trespasser into a closet then locked the door. '_Now for the other two'_ Harry thought as he caught them up at the top of the staircase. McNair was just in front and to the right of Malfoy, Harry edged close enough to kick McNair in the seat of his pants sending him tumbling noisily down the flight of stairs. Malfoy turned to his other partner in crime only to find he was nowhere to be seen, panic swept over Malfoy's face as he heard the noise of the many voices that had come to see what had happened, turning to run he found himself instead doing ungainly pirouettes, Harry had hit him with a petrifying charm and then the Levicorpus spell and was now enjoying himself as he used his wand like a large spoon stirring a potion. Walking to the top of the stairs Harry looked down at McNair who lay at the bottom looking up into the faces of at least a dozen people. Pointing his wand at McNair Harry said Wingardium leviosa. As his captive rose Harry guided him to sit close to Malfoy, casting the spell he used to tie a ribbon, McNair began to twist and turn; the spell was one he had learnt from Hermione.

As his father came up the stairs Harry unlocked the closet door and using his wand again he moved the dangling silently screaming third trespasser in front of the pirouetting Malfoy. That's how James, Sirius, and Remus found them, McNair sat in a tangled yoga like position, Malfoy doing endless pirouettes accompanied by a now cart wheeling floating third companion.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer all characters, settings, etc, are the copyright of JK Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing

The future lies in the past.

-----

Chapter 13 Battle of the Burrow

-----

As the stairwell filled with Witches and Wizards James, and Sirius, exchanged glances with Remus.

"Harry!" James called out just a hint of fear in his voice.

"I'm ok dad," Harry said, as he removed the invisibility cloak. "I have McNair to thank for that, he threw your cloak over me but I don't think he was planning to help," Harry laughed.

James sent an owl for Dumbledore and Fudge the minister of magic. Albus Dumbledore arrived about an hour later, the minister though could not be found.

After waiting for a while Dumbledore decided he would question the captives who were now locked safely in an escape proof room in the cellar. Escape proof mainly because Harry had performed the spell to remove their spell casting abilities.

Walking into the room James and Albus received a shock, Malfoy and McNair were no longer sitting with an unidentified stranger; instead they sat with Fudge who was still bound with the ropes used by Remus. Having refused to talk or to give their reasons for breaking in to the Potter house, the three captives were given a drink of veritaserum, the potion that forced a person to tell only the truth.

It was sometime later when the Aurors arrived from the ministry to take away the prisoners, Fudge was taken straight to Azkaban while the others were taken for further questioning, those who had read the parchment about Harry's other life had found the part about Fudge the most difficult part to believe, he had always seemed so devoted to law and order, now they had found him actively committing a crime while using polyjuice potion to disguise himself as some one else.

Once all the guests had left James, Lily, Albus, Sirius, Remus, Harry, Ron, Hermione, along with Madeye Moody an ex Auror, Arthur, Molly and Ginny, who was considered to young to be sent home alone, sat in the Potter kitchen, they were discussing why the death eaters had broke in.

"It seems that for some odd reason they think that you have Riddle's wand," Albus said as they sipped fresh tea.

"Why would they think that we have it, and what do they want his wand for?" Harry wondered out loud.

"It's all quite simple Harry," Remus began "for some reason the death eaters have the idea that to take Riddle's place as leader, they have to have his wand. I think it is seen as a symbol of his power."

"Well don't you think it would be a good idea for us to let it leak out that Riddle's wand has been destroyed?" Arthur commented.

"That will be a job for the new minister of magic," James said "wonder who will be chosen."

"I will be making recommendations about that to the Wizengamont later today," Albus told them.

"Who will you be putting forward?" Harry asked looking at his headmaster and friend.

"Well Harry, if it was your choice who would you chose?" Dumbledore said, he thought he already knew who Harry would choose.

Harry looked around at his parents and friends "To be honest with you all, I would pick someone I know to be best for the job,"

"Well said Harry, so who would it be, who would you choose sweetheart," Lily smiled at her son.

"I would pick Mr Weasley, he is reliable, amazingly clever and as honest as can be," Harry said looking directly at Ron's father.

"My thoughts exactly, Harry," Dumbledore said, he was also looking straight at Arthur.

Arthur's ears were turning a nice shade of red that almost matched his hair, looking around at the people around him; his face took on a crimson colour as everyone agreed he would be the best choice for the Wizarding world. The next morning Harry was up before daybreak he was looking forward to going back to the Burrow, where hopefully he would be alone with Hermione more often, he looked forward to just spending time in her company, he was getting to know her as a girl much better this time.

For some reason James wanted to accompany Harry when he left for the Burrow with Ron, so just before lunch everyone but Lily left for the Burrow. They had only just finished eating when a huge crash shook the house. Everyone dropped whatever they were doing and headed for the door, Harry reached it first and blocked it.

"Nobody is to leave through here, who ever is outside will be waiting and will already be aiming at the doorway. Everyone take a window then when I shout, you stun anyone you see," Harry told them.

Strange as it was, at nearly twelve years old he was giving orders to the adults and they obeyed without question, Harry and Ron were followed by Hermione and Ginny as they raced up the stairs.

"Petrificus totalus is the spell you want Ron, Hermione you take the back room, and now is your chance to try those spells you have read about," Harry yelled as he opened the bedroom window.

One sweep with his ever alert eyes told Harry that there were only seven death eaters outside that he could see on this side of the house. "NOW!" Harry yelled top of his voice.

As the fusillade of spells was sent from the Burrow, Harry climbed out of the window onto the sill where he was able to Dissaparate. He reappeared right behind the death eaters and with speed that made his wand a blur he stunned and bound five of them, then as the remaining two ran for it he started to circle around the Burrow in search of more enemy to subdue, It was not long before he found himself face to face with Snape, Greyback and Borgin.

Harry hit Greyback first, catching him across his face with a sectum sempra spell that made his jaw drop open and he collapsed to the floor bleeding profusely. Snape was trying his best to get around Harry's defences but Harry was young quick nimble and a lot more experienced than Snape had expected. It was not long before Harry was getting the upper hand, Snape and Borgin who had not cast a single spell were backing away.

'_Xako peja eitn mpwr apalaf'_ Harry thought as he dodged yet another spell, the faint light hit Snape in his neck. A quickly cast stunning spell hit Borgin as he turned to run, Harry walked boldly up to his ex potion master and asked rather politely if he would like to surrender rather than be trussed up like a Christmas parcel, Snape laughed at Harry then sneered "Say goodbye to life Potter."

"Naked mermaids," Snape yelled, then as he looked stunned at his wand wondering what had happened Harry hit him with a binding curse, he then used his magic to collect up his captives then hung them in the branches of a nearby tree, leaving them swearing at him and shouting to be let down.

Harry was looking up at Snape and laughing when he was hit in the back with a stunning spell cast by Narcissa Malfoy, seconds later Narcissa was hit by an extremely strong petrifying charm from Hermione who was furious at the Malfoy woman for hurting her boyfriend; it was the last spell of the battle. Harry woke with his father kneeling over him he felt stiff all over but was not seriously hurt, everyone from the Burrow gathered around him as James helped him to his feet.

Just then Hermione pushed her way through the last of the people keeping her from Harry. She rushed forward worry written all over her face; "Are you ok Harry?" she asked him as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on both cheeks.

Harry smiled at her then nodded, his emerald eyes never leaving her face, "Yes I am fine Mione, though I don't think you could say that for those up there."

He pointed to the tree where his captors all hung red faced, shamed by being caught by a young boy not yet in his teens. Hermione turned to look at the men he had caught, she was for some reason she did not fully understand experiencing strong new feelings for him and she was so very proud of Harry.

Harry reached out his hand and took Hermione's dainty hand in his then he turned to his father and grinned "She saved me," he whispered, he would definitely spend much more time with Hermione this time around he decided.

-----

Chapter 14 Dumbledore and the Chamber

-----

News of the death eater attack on the Burrow had reached the papers; Harry's part in the battle was headline news. Harry Potter was once again becoming famous, it was the last thing he wanted, but to his dismay more stories followed.

'_The amazing Harry Potter, sought as seeker by many pro teams'_ was one that bought a smile to both him and his father.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, became almost inseparable during the rest of the holiday. Harry's three friends kept away the reporters by constantly sending them to different places in search of him. But now it was time to return to Hogwarts and not for the first time, Harry was happy to be going. It seemed such a long time till the summer break, time he would very happily be spending with Hermione, and they would all be apart from Ginny for quite some time.

Ginny promised to write and made Harry and Hermione promise too, Ron she knew would write, he was after all her big protective brother. He always wrote to tell her how things were.

~*~*~*~

Harry was amazed at how fast the weeks had gone by during this his first really event free term at Hogwarts; he was now packing his trunk, placing the last of his assortment of books on top of his clothes. He checked his watch, just eleven more hours and this would be his first term at school where nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Eleven more hours and he would be climbing aboard the Hogwarts express heading for London and home.

Harry locked his trunk and left the dorm to go down to the great hall for tea, he was hungrier today than he had been for weeks so he rushed through all the short cuts he knew, with in minutes he was joining Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table in the great hall, his two best friends parted to make room for him to sit between them.

Harry filled his plate with various foods added some roast potatoes and two large pieces of roast lamb, he had only just started to eat when he received a message, it was delivered by Susan Bones, "The headmaster would like to see all three of you as soon as you have finished your meal," she said as she stood next to Harry.

Harry had become Susan's hero the day Susan had heard her aunt telling of the battle that took place at the Burrow, she was now staring at Harry with admiration all over her young face.

"Wonder what Dumbledore wants us for?" Ron said between bites of his favourite steak pie.

"We wont know till we get to see him," Hermione said as she looked at Ron exasperation all over her face, "I really don't know how we cope with you Ron," she sighed.

"Maybe it's because you love me," Ron laughed.

He looked up at her face and almost choked on his pie, he saw the look on her face that told him he was totally wrong.

"You know when you look at me like that it makes me think you don't like me at all, how can we be best friends if you don't like me, that is what I would like to know?" Ron sighed.

Hermione looked from Ron to Harry and back, the look letting Ron know exactly why she put up with him. Harry deep in thought about why Dumbledore should want to see them missed most of this conversation. Only hearing the last few words he looked at Ron, then at Hermione.

"Oh it's nothing really, is it Hermione," Ron answered to Harry's unasked question.

Harry turned his full attention to Hermione "Miss Hermione Jane Granger, would you agree to remain my girlfriend until we get married?" he said loud and boldly so that all around them could hear.

"Harry I never expected, well not for years yet anyway, but if that is a proposal then yes I would like to be your girlfriend till the day we marry," Hermione answered ending equally loud and bold.

Harry placed his arm around her shoulder leant forward and kissed her on her cheek, both he and Hermione blushed.

"What the hell, Harry where did you get the nerve?" Ron said as he looked from Harry to Hermione and back. "What about your age, you're to young and what about the baby in the future, what do you think Hermione?" Ron asked as Harry took hold of Hermione's hand.

"That was another Harry's life Ron, that was a different Harry Potter, not me, besides did you see the way the girls are looking at me, I feel like a puppy in a shop window," Harry replied as he gave Hermione's hand a squeeze.

"And I can't help the way I feel, and now I suppose this means we are engaged," Hermione added looking at Harry.

Harry gulped then nodded "I suppose we are," he said his eyes lighting up.

They stayed so close together till the meal was finished that Ron thought they had somehow become splinched, Harry and Hermione held hands, occasionally resting them on the table top in full view of everyone.

--------

The three of them looked at each other before Harry knocked on Dumbledore's large oak door. "I would show Ginny the parchment when we next see her Harry," Hermione said as the headmasters voice bid them enter. The door swung open to reveal Professor Dumbledore sat at his desk; a piece of parchment lay before him.

"Ah do come in take a seat. I was reading your parchment and thought that as you don't have to fight off Voldemort this year or any other things if it comes to that, maybe you could show me the chamber where you slew the basilisk?"

"Are you serious Professor?" Ron exclaimed.

"Oh yes quite serious, I thought you and Miss Granger might like to join us on the hunt this time," Dumbledore sat back in his chair; his face as usual had the vaguest smile.

Harry shifted in his seat, trying to recollect if he had spoken parcel tongue in this life, but he was sure he never had. "I don't know if I can do it this time sir," he muttered.

"And pray tell why not, Harry?" Dumbledore's expression never changed.

"Well I don't think I can speak parcel tongue, sir."

"We will see, we will see, are you two in agreement?" Dumbledore looked from Hermione to Ron.

"I don't mind having a go," Hermione said sounding braver than she felt.

Ron not willing to let his friends go into danger with out him being there with them also agreed.

"Well now is as good a time as any," said Dumbledore as he rose and walked to the door.

It did not take them long to reach moaning Myrtle's bathroom, Harry pointed out the small snake hidden on one of the taps. "All I have to do is say open in parcel tongue," Harry was about to say more when the passage into the chamber opened.

"I see you have not forgotten how to speak in parcel then Harry," Dumbledore said smiling.

A surprised Harry led the way to the bottom of the long slippy pipe and waited for the others to join him "How are we going to do this sir? I mean Ron and Hermione they…"

The Professor held up his hand, "They will remain outside the main chamber until we have dealt with the beast."

"How exactly are you going to deal with a huge snake that kills with its stare?" Hermione asked.

"A simple enough task, but I am glad you mention it, Harry will stand outside it's lair with his back to it and his eyes closed, he will then command it to come to him, as it leaves it's lair I will use Godrics sword to eliminate it, simple you see," Dumbledore smiled at them again.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer all characters, settings, etc, are the copyright of JK Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing

The future lies in the past.

Chapter 15. A Broken neck

Dumbledore followed Harry into the cave that was the realm of the Hogwarts monster, looking around at the work that had been done in building the huge cavern, Albus was once more surprised by the genius of the founders.

"That large statue is where the basilisk lives," Harry said pointing at the statue of Slytherin.

Dumbledore motioned for Ron and Hermione to remain hidden then nodded at Harry, they were as ready as they ever would be, slowly quietly they moved toward the huge hole in the base of the statue. Dumbledore stationed himself to the left of the opening, while Harry turned oh so slowly, so that he had his back to it, it took him all the courage he could muster, after all he had fought it before, he knew its enormous size, it's amazing strength. Taking a deep breath Harry breathed out slowly before bidding the sleeping monster to awake.

Harry's ears were on high alert as he listened for any movement behind him, he was shocked a second later as something stirred over on his left, something large was moving toward him, keeping his eyes shut tight Harry tried to feel with all his other senses. He needed to know if it was coming in answer to is voice or whether it was just answering its own lust for blood, he bit his tongue as he forced himself to remain motionless as the scraping of scale on stone got closer.

"Pssst," Harry heard Dumbledore trying to get his attention but Harry was determined he would not move till he was as safe as he could be with a huge monster snake breathing down his collar. '_Wonder should I open an eye, maybe not just yet though'_ he thought as the slithering began again, this time it stopped right in front of him, he could feel the snakes tongue lash the air just in front of his nose. The flicking tongue began to tickle Harry's nose, Harry stood as though already petrified, once again the flicking tongue passed his face touching his nose as it did so, this time Harry could not resist he had to sneeze, trying his hardest to stifle it only made it worse.

"AHHgggggssshhoooo," the huge sneeze erupted from him, then several things happened all at the same time.

The basilisk, scared by the sudden violent noise of the sneeze took off toward the main tunnel. Dumbledore whispered "Oops! my mistake," and Harry opened his eyes and immediately cast a spell to block the exit and keep the snake away from Hermione.

The huge snake moved at an amazing speed toward the apparently open exit, coming to a very abrupt halt as its head hit Harry's blockage, the rest of its huge body reacted like a train and just kept going. Harry looked on amazed as he watched the collision and heard the huge crack that echoed through the chamber, the snake crumpled and rolled away from the exit as it took its last breath before dying from a broken neck.

"I think we disabled it," Dumbledore said as he joined Harry walking toward the fearsome reptile, "If its eyes are still open don't look at it, as it could still kill you."

"How do we find out if its eyes are open if we do not look at it?" Harry enquired.

"Harry this is not the time for trick questions," Dumbledore said as they reached the end of the tail.

With a quick wave of his wand Dumbledore covered the snakes head with what looked to Harry like a huge potato sack.

"Well it should be safe now, I think we handled that rather well, don't you Harry?" the Professor said as Harry simply rolled his eyes then removed the block on the entrance.

Ron and Hermione joined them in looking at the basilisk, "It must be around eighty feet long," Ron gasped as he looked at the size of it.

Hermione stood and shivered, she did not like snakes, they rated somewhere well below spiders and other creepy crawlies, skirting around it as though expecting it to jump up and bite her she reached Harry's side.

"I'm glad that went to plan Harry, I was having all sorts of horrible thoughts out there," she shuddered again.

'_I was having some horrible ones in here, most ending with me dying'_ Harry thought as he looked at his headmaster.

-----

The train ride to London and home was spent by the three friends playing exploding snap with Neville and Susan, interspersed by stories of Voldemort as told by Harry. He found he was getting quite good at them, the more he told the more fear he could generate till someone would gasp out loud, usually it was Hermione, although he did catch Ron once or twice.

Reaching the station they saw their parents all stood huddled in a group as they waited, Harry looked around the platform but Ginny was nowhere to be seen.

"Why the sad face? Sweetheart," Lily asked as they left the station having said goodbye to his friends.

Harry looked up at his mother and shrugged his shoulders, "I really am going to miss Hermione," especially now she is my girlfriend, he added to himself.

All the lights were lit when the Potter family finally reached home. Harry wondered briefly why his parents would leave the house so well lit while they were out, but put it out of his mind as he watched his father open the door quietly, as though expecting to find some one there James straightened up and walked in through the doorway, followed closely by Lily and Harry. Reaching the living room door, James bid Lily and Harry stay where they were and wait, he opened the door rather slowly and equally slowly he entered, the door swung shut behind him as he disappeared from their view. Harry and Lily stood there for several seconds before Lily did the same as James had done, she bid Harry to stay where he was and wait, once again the door was opened slowly and Lily stepped forward through the door way to what ever lay beyond, the door yet again swung slowly shut.

Harry was now beginning to wonder what could be going on, why had his father and then his mother both disappeared into the room with out him hearing anything. Not a squeak had reached his ears. Harry moved to the door and placed his ear on it trying to hear something, anything that might give him some clue as to what to expect when he opened the door. Taking a deep breath Harry decided it was time to enter; slowly he pushed open the door and entered the room, he was not prepared for the sight that met his eyes as he looked around.

-----

Chapter 16. The Surprise

-----

Harry had walked into an almost totally dark room; just one beam of light was visible near the opposite wall, in the beam stood a smiling Hermione. "Hi Harry, welcome home," Hermione said a second before the room burst into light and cheers rang loud and clear, Harry found himself surrounded by every friend he had, both from this life and his other life. He stood rooted to the spot, his brain in shock. Slowly he regained his composure and shook the many hands offered to him, reaching his mother and father he asked what was going on.

"It's a party Harry, to celebrate the completion of your first year at Hogwarts for the second time, it's never been done before, oh and it was Hermione's idea," Lily told him.

"All your friends who were on the parchment are here, along with those who are new friends from this time," his dad was saying as Remus approached, a younger Tonks happily holding onto his arm. Most of the guests had been told the party was Harry's reward for all he had done during the year, only a select few new the real reason for the celebration.

Harry looked around for Hermione; his gaze instantly fell on her bushy brown hair, she was following in the wake of Remus, making straight for him. A smile appeared on his face when he saw Hermione and Ginny and he noticed the look in the young Ginny's eyes, he knew that look, he had seen it many years before, it was the look she had when she had had a crush on him. Harry found himself shaking hands with Tonks, as Remus was saying something to him, he had no idea what was being said as he was totally distracted by Hermione, who stood just a foot or two behind Remus smiling at him.

Sirius joined the group "Moony old pal I should give up if I were you, he hasn't heard a word you said," he said, indicating at the girls.

Remus looked around then looking back at Harry he realized his friend was correct, Harry's mind was with one of the girls in some other world, some other time, so he moved aside and placing a hand on Hermione's back, he gently but firmly pushed her forward toward Harry. James, Lily, Remus, Tonks, and Sirius, left Harry and Hermione sharing a silent acknowledgment of their love, they both knew it, both felt it; it did not require any words. Harry smiled broadly as she reached out her hand and held his. Hand in hand Harry and Hermione spent the next hour greeting all the guest's and talking to them.

They had been joined by Ron and Susan Bones, who were also walking around hand in hand, Mrs Weasley and Mrs Granger exchanged knowing looks; they had both seen the looks shared by the two young couples. The party was in full swing when Albus Dumbledore arrived. Accompanied by, if it were possible, three older wizards and a witch. Together they walked over to James and Sirius, who were talking near the fireplace, after a quick conversation James climbed onto a small table, receiving a scolding from Lily for standing on her favourite table.

"Could I have your attention please everyone? Ahem, COULD I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE." James looked down on the heads of his guests as silence fell. "I have just welcomed a delegation from the Wizengamont; they are here to inform Mr Arthur Weasley that he has been elected to the post of Minister of Magic, he will be expected to take up this position first thing in the morning, thank you." James jumped down to shake Arthur's hand.

Moments later a rather surprised Arthur Weasley was surrounded by a sea of red hair, in the middle of which was one raven haired head and one rather bushy brown head. Molly stood at her husband's side weeping tears of joy, surrounded by their children. The entire room burst spontaneously into a rousing chorus of for he's a jolly good fellow. Although the party then turned into a celebration for the new minister, Harry was not in the least bit concerned; in fact he may have been one of the happiest among them all. The man he had considered his honorary father for eight years in his other life, deserved it all, Harry thought.

A little while later Hermione nudged Harry and nodded toward Ginny, "Harry, I think it is time for you to show Ginny a copy of the parchment," she said bustling them into the kitchen.

"What parchment Hermione?" Ginny asked a puzzled look on her face.

"Yes, I think you are right Hermione my love," Harry answered.

Harry led the way up to his room, followed by Ron, Susan, Hermione, and Ginny, walking across the room Harry dragged his trunk from a closet, after a few seconds rummaging in the trunk until he found the parchment Dumbledore had changed, Harry pulled out the scroll of parchment. "You should sit down while you read this," he said as he handed the scroll to Ginny.

All of them sat down, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, sat on the bed, while Ginny sat in Harry's comfortable armchair, Susan sat on the arm, with an inquisitive look at Hermione; Ginny unrolled the parchment and began to read with Susan reading from her spot on the arm of the chair. It was not long before Ginny had tears rolling down her cheeks, "What are you crying for Gin," Ron asked in his usual I don't understand what's going on voice.

"How could those Dursley's treat Harry like that, how could anyone be so cruel?" Ginny said as she paused to wipe her eyes.

Hermione waited for Ginny to ask questions, the same sort of questions she had wanted answers to, like can it be true, is it all possible, but no questions came. As Ginny finished the scroll she looked deep into Harry's eyes and said "Why does your schooling end before you did your N.E.W.T exams year?"

"I think that's all I remembered," Harry told her hoping she would not ask any more.

Ginny gave him a look that told him she thought she knew the answer to why he remembered nothing more "This time Harry, there will be nothing that can stop us all having a future, now that Voldemort is gone."

Harry was astounded by the words of this eleven year old witch, the one he now knew was not made for him, he had not realised how grown up she really was and he doubted anyone would have expected such an adult reaction to what she had just read.

Hermione sat on the bed next to Harry "If there are any more of those stupid death eaters left and they try to harm you, they will have to go through me and Ron first," she said taking his hand in hers.

Harry placed his arm around her shoulder; she smiled at him and leant her head on him.

"Did you really hang Mr Lupin upside down," Ginny asked.

Molly entered the room as the five of them sat just enjoying being together. Seeing the scroll in Ginny's hand, she nodded her approval before demanding they return to the party that was still unfolding on the floor below. A little reluctantly they all stood and made their way back down to the kitchen, where Mr Weasley was just making a pot of tea, "Care to join me?" he asked, they all nodded, it was a Weasley custom, always have a cup of tea, if things went well or went bad, a cup of tea was the way to put things in perspective.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer all characters, settings, etc, are the copyright of JK Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing

The future lies in the past.

Chapter 17, A problem with Dobby.

The summer holiday had so far been the best Harry could remember. He and Hermione had spent the time together either at the Potter house or at the Burrow. Now with just two weeks left before the return to Hogwarts, they were all looking forward to school. Ginny was looking forward to going to school because it was to be a new experience and Ron because he would be with his best friends and now Ginny would also be with them.

Ginny eyes lit up as she had an idea, "Harry how about we get together you, me, Hermione, and Ron, and we go to visit your relatives the Dursley's? I reckon we could have some real fun at their expense."

Harry had not once given even the slightest thought to seeing his despicable Aunt and Uncle along with his rather stupid cousin, but the idea of a little revenge for the years of misery they inflicted on him, and the certainty they would do it again if he had to live with them swayed him into agreeing with Ginny.

"Harry Potter, I would never have thought of you as vindictive, you do realise they wont even know you, you would be as bad as them if you took revenge for something they technically haven't even done," Hermione said sounding shocked.

Ginny looked rather sheepishly at the floor, "Harry I owe you an apology, Hermione is right of course, and I should never have suggested it," Ginny murmured.

Both Ron and Hermione nodded their agreement with Ginny's last statement, Harry seeing their reaction nodded then turned to Ginny and shrugged.

"If we need something to do, I was thinking we should try to see to it that some futures are not changed," Ron offered.

"Not changed, I'm not sure I am with you on that one Ron," Harry said looking a little cautious.

"What have you been thinking Ron?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Well I was thinking of that house elf 'Blobby', or what ever his name is. It said in that parchment you set him free in the second year, and well he's going to spend the rest of this life with the Malfoy's unless we do some thing."

"You mean Dobby? I never even thought about him. Yes of course you're right Ron; he will be at Draco's mercy for the rest of his life unless… Hermione, you're the brainy one got any ideas?" Harry looked at Hermione hopefully.

"Give me some time to think about it, I'll let you know if I come up with an idea," she answered smiling at Harry for calling her the brainy one.

The next week was spent with the four friends visiting the Grangers, so that they could all get to know Hermione's mum and dad. Making sandwiches and drinks Hermione and her mother were alone in the kitchen, while Mr Granger and Harry tried in vain to get Ron to see the fun of watching a football match on the TV.

"Mum, what do you think of Harry?" Hermione asked.

"He has a wonderful head of hair dear bit messy but it suits him, seems a nice sort of boy, why?"

"Well I just want to tell you now that he is the one I shall marry, and he already asked me to be his wife in a round about way, and I said yes." Hermione blushed bright red.

"I see dear, I hope you are going to wait a while, after all you are only twelve years old," Mrs Granger smiled at her blushing daughter, "but it would be nice to get to know him a little better before I pass judgment on your choice," Mrs Granger like most mothers wanted to know a little more, "so how did Harry ask you in a round about way?"

Hermione's cheeks turned crimson as she looked at her mum "He asked me to be his girlfriend till we get married," she whispered.

"Ah so Harry is the boyfriend, I see," Mrs Granger said smiling at her daughters embarrassment "I'd like to see a little more of him, it's a shame we cant see him during term time, your dad and I have no idea what you get up to at that school of yours."

The last few words of her mothers, gave Hermione the beginnings of an idea. She hurried making the sandwiches; she wanted to tell the boys what she was thinking.

"Hermione do you watch this soccer stuff? Your dad thinks it's great, we should take him to see Harry play Quidditch, so he can see a real sport, don't you think?" Ron asked her as she entered the room weighted down with a large tray of drinks and sandwiches.

"Ron you are so brilliant, that's just what we need to convince the headmaster," Hermione leant over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Ron sat staring, a stupid look had appeared on his face, and his ears turned bright red.

"Seems you finally did something right Ron," Ginny laughed.

"What did he say, what did he do, you lot have got me confused?" Harry said looking from one girl to the other "maybe if I said it I could get a kiss as well."

The two girls looked at Harry then looked at each other, then with a huge grin on their faces they both kissed him one on each of his very pink cheeks "Feel better now love," Hermione asked still grinning.

"It's all rather simple really; all we have to do is to convince Dumbledore to have a parent's day, we could say it would be an excellent way of introducing the parents of Muggle borns to magic, and a game of Quidditch might just be the clincher," Hermione said.

"And why do we want to convince Dumbledore we need a parent's day?" Ron asked unable to follow Hermione's thoughts.

"So we can set Dobby free of course," Hermione answered as though they all should know what she was planning.

The rest of that week was mostly taken up with discussions on various plots to get Dumbledore to hold an open day at Hogwarts, none of which seemed viable to Hermione, she was insisting on a fool proof way of convincing the headmaster. It was Mr Granger who finally solved the problem for them, he got so fed up hearing their conversations going around in circles and always ending with the same result. While they talked and argued he borrowed Hedwig, Harry's owl (Harry had made sure he bought her on his first school book buying visit to Diagon Alley) and sent Dumbledore a letter, asking if it were possible to have an open day for the parents, he expressed the desire to see where his daughter was being taught and also what she was been taught.

Mr Granger received his reply on Hedwig's return; the headmaster thought the idea a splendid one, almost saying he should have thought of it himself. The four friends were sat at the breakfast table, plotting yet another way to get the headmaster to agree to their plans for an open day. Hermione was finding it a little difficult to concentrate on what her friends were saying, because she was distracted by her parents who were sat exchanging glances and smiling, looking for all the world like they were hiding a secret from her.

Hermione eventually had to give in to her curiosity, "Ok, what is it, mum dad, how come you two look like the cat that got the cream?"

"What ever do you mean, dear?" asked Mrs Granger, looking as innocent as she could.

"What I mean is why do you and dad keep smiling and giving each other furtive looks? that's what I mean mum," Hermione said, knowing that her parents were enjoying themselves.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny, sat wondering what was happening. Not knowing the Grangers very well they had missed the tell tale signs that Hermione had seen. After teasing his daughter for a few minutes, Mr Granger took out the reply he had received from Dumbledore and handed it to Hermione, unfolding the parchment Hermione began to read.

'_Dear Mr Granger, It was a most pleasant surprise to receive your letter. Parent's letters are usually only received when they wish to make some kind of complaint._

_I immediately upon reading it decided that your request could make an excellent addition to the Hogwarts annual events calendar, it would give both parents and teachers the ability to get to know each other, which could lead to a better understanding of our commitment to the education of our pupils._

_I wish to inform you that I have called a meeting with all Professors to be held on the first day of term, with the intent being to decide upon a suitable day, we will of course be hoping to hold the event annually._

_I have asked my self why this was never thought of before, a most excellent idea._

_I will write to inform you as to the day chosen. Once again thank you._

_Yours most sincerely _

_A, Dumbledore, 'headmaster'._

Hermione stared at her father, "Dad, you did it, and you let us go on and on, you really are the best."

Harry, Ron, and Ginny, agreed enthusiastically with Hermione when she told them what her dad had done, they were all slightly relieved they would not have to try to sell the idea to their headmaster.

"All we have to do now is work out how to get Dobby set free," Ginny said

"So now it's just a problem with Dobby that should be easy for Hermione, don't you think?" said Harry confidently.

-----

Chapter 18. Finding a solution.

-----

Mr Granger eventually gave up on telling Ron about the finer points of football. Coming to the conclusion that Ron was either not quite normal, or his dedication to the game of Quidditch was actually because the game was decidedly better than his own favourite sport. He decided that he would reserve judgement until he had watched at least one game of the wizarding sport. Mrs Granger spent the week trying to get to know Hermione's best friends better specially Harry, the boy her daughter had decided she would marry. Though Hermione was only twelve years old Mrs Granger knew that there would be little chance of her daughter changing her mind. She knew that once made up, Hermione's mind was not easily changed.

The thing about Ron that amazed both Hermione's parents was his huge appetite; Mr Granger was convinced the boy was just plain greedy and definitely needed some lessons in table manners, they both questioned how it was that some one so slim could eat so much without getting fat, Mrs Granger never the less enjoyed her opportunity to bake and cook, making some excellent cakes that all four friends devoured with relish. The week at the Granger house came to an end the day before they were to return to Hogwarts. Having made arrangements to meet on the platform the following day, they said their goodbyes. Harry went home to his parents. Ginny and Ron went back to the Burrow.

Harry had only been home a short while when James and Sirius arrived, both wanted to know how Harry had got along with Ginny. Harry told them all about his time with the Weasley's and the Granger's, saying how much he had enjoyed his holidays and informing them once again that he was now only interested in Hermione.

The next morning Harry met up with Hermione first, greeting her with a kiss, Ron was as usual late, arriving only just in time to catch the train. The four friends found a compartment occupied by Luna and Neville.

"Can we join you two," Harry asked Neville.

"Hello Harry, come in," said Neville as he placed his toad Trevor in his inside pocket.

The talk between them all was mainly about how they could get one of the Malfoy's to hand over some form of clothing to Dobby. Having considered many crazy ideas, Hermione tried to change the subject. She had her own ideas and they would involve the Quidditch match. The remaining journey to Hogwarts was passed playing various forms of cards, mainly exploding snap. Ginny's first day at Hogwarts was nothing unusual, except the fact that Hermione disappeared as soon as the meal was finished.

Professor Dumbledore had given his speech as normal, adding that the first school open day would be held on the day of the first Quidditch match of the year. Both Harry and Ron were baffled by Hermione's sudden departure from the great hall. Calling over to Ginny who had been sorted into Gryffindor, Harry asked if she had any Idea as to where Hermione had rushed off to. Ginny had no more ideas than the two boys and said so. Hermione knocked on the headmasters door, entering when she heard him call enter.

"Ah Miss Granger what can I do for you?" Dumbledore asked as he looked up from his desk.

"Well sir, it's a little problem that Ron pointed out during the holidays, regarding the future of some people that may be adversely affected by Harry changing things," Hermione told him.

"I had wondered when you would realise, but I must admit I did not expect Mr Weasley to be the one to think about it, who have you in mind?" Dumbledore asked his smile unchanged.

"We were thinking about Dobby the house elf sir, Harry set him free in his second year here in his other life, we were wondering if you would object to us trying during the open day," Hermione hesitated slightly as she spoke.

"To that I would not mind, but tell me is there something else that is bothering you," asked the headmaster.

"Truth is sir we have not really found a fool proof way of getting one of the Malfoy's to give Dobby some article of clothing, I wondered if you might help?" Hermione looked hopefully at her headmaster.

"Well as a matter of fact Miss Granger, I have decided that those guests who have a house elf should bring them with them, to help out at the open day feast, as I am not sure the Hogwarts elves could manage such a huge crowd with out some help," Dumbledore said quietly.

Hermione could have sworn she noticed a mischievous gleam in the headmaster's eye but he had looked down at his desk as she took a second glance.

"Thank you sir that will be a great help, now we no longer have to work out a way to get them to bring Dobby, we will have more time to think up something," Hermione turned to leave.

"There is just one thing before you leave Miss Granger," Dumbledore stopped her as she turned.

Harry and Ron had decided correctly that Hermione had gone to visit the headmaster, and waited in the common room along with Ginny, for her to return. When Hermione did return she looked rather pleased with her self, but would not tell them for a while what had happened with Dumbledore or why she had gone to see him. She was enjoying the tactics her two best friends were employing in trying to get her to talk, Ron offered to carry her book bag all week for her and Harry promised to fetch her some supper from the kitchen every night if only she would tell them.

A few minutes before she went to bed she finally told them, they were both a little surprised at what she had to say. Hermione joined Ginny in the dormitory and enlisted her help; Ginny was to play a vital role in freeing the elf from the clutches of the Malfoy family. Ginny listened carefully as Hermione outlined the plan. It would be up to Ginny to carry out the most vital part of it, Harry would of course have to play his part well, while Hermione and Ron would be backing up Ginny, Having heard Hermione's plan Ginny very reluctantly agreed.

Harry worked hard in his classes hoping that this time around he would do much better than he had done in his previous life at school, Ron relied on Hermione to help him with his home work, especially with his essays as he was not too good at expressing himself on paper.

The day of the first Quidditch match was fast approaching as September gave way to October; Harry was busy every day as Wood the Quidditch team captain kept the team practising for hours. Harry often had to rush through his home work, occasionally asking Hermione for some help. The final practice took place the evening before open day; it was at the practice that the plan almost failed before they even set it in motion.

Harry chasing the snitch had failed to notice a bludger and had been knocked from his broom, his broom getting broken as the bludger hit it. Cursing his luck Harry tried to repair his broom, and though it looked ok it would not perform as it should, it kept veering off course at the oddest of times.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked as she saw the look on Harry's face.

"Blasted bludger," Harry said entering the common room "broke my broom, now I'll never be able to beat the Slytherin seeker."

"Bloody hell Harry and we were just praising ourselves for finding a solution," Ron said.

"And I have already asked several Gryffindor's to help out," Hermione looked slightly annoyed; it looked as though all her planning was going to come to nothing.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer all characters, settings, etc, are the copyright of JK Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing.

-----

The future lies in the past.

-----

Chapter 19. Open day

-----

Ron had not slept well, his friends damaged broom had been playing on his mind for most of the night, the little sleep he did have had been full of dreams about losing at Quidditch, getting up from his bed Ron checked his watch only to find it was only five thirty. Having slowly wandered into the common room he sat on his favourite chair next to the fireplace, '_there must be something we can do, Harry can't win on a school broom no matter how good he is'_ he thought as he watched the tiny glowing embers of the previous nights fire, throwing some logs into the fire he watched as the fire rekindled itself.

Ron leant forward and stared into the flames of the fire, as his mind began to wander, mesmerised by the flames an idea came to him, Harry had mentioned talking to Sirius whose head had appeared to him in the flames, "I wonder," Ron said out loud.

Rushing back to the dorm, Ron slowed before entering he did not want to wake anyone, tip toeing over to Harry's bedside locker he picked up the address book kept there, leafing through he soon found Sirius's address and then slipped back to the fire in the common room. It was not until he had placed his head in to the green flames, created by some flue powder he wondered if Sirius would be awake. As Sirius's kitchen came into focus Ron saw that Sirius was just about to place a large kettle on his fire right on top of Ron's head.

"Hang on Sirius," Ron called a little desperately.

Sirius taken aback dropped the kettle which clattered across the floor.

"Heck Ron what are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack, what the hell are you doing up at this time of day?"

Ron explained about Harry's broom stick and the match that was to take place that very day, "There's no way we can win if Harry has to ride a school broom, I just thought you might talk Mr Potter into getting Harry a new one."

"Leave it with me Ron, I'll get it sorted before we leave for the open day," Sirius assured him.

Ron happy he had done something to help his friend grinned at Sirius "Thank you Sirius, I'm so glad Harry talks about you such a lot, or I may never have thought about asking you, bye," Ron pulled his head from the fire before Sirius had answered. Around eight, Harry and Hermione came down for breakfast at the same time; they found Ron asleep on the rug in front of the fire.

"I wonder why he's sleeping there?" Hermione whispered to Harry as he gave Ron a gentle shove with his foot.

"Wassup, whatuwant," Ron muttered as he blinked up at them.

"You coming down to breakfast or would you rather stay there and sleep?" Hermione asked a smile creasing her face.

"Well now you ask probably both, I didn't get much sleep?" Ron yawned as he rose to join them for breakfast.

They had almost finished breakfast when the mail arrived; a huge brown owl approached Harry, it was carrying what was obviously a broom, it landed gently in front of Harry and looked expectantly at him. Harry untied the string that held the parcel then gave the owl a large sausage, taking the offering the owl swept up and was gone along with the rest of the mail owls. Harry ripped excitedly at the paper covering his parcel; taking out a scroll of parchment he read the contents to Ron and Hermione.

'_Dear Harry, got the news that you are in need of a new broom, I hope this one will bring you some luck, love, Uncle Padfoot'_

Ron continued unwrapping the parcel as Harry read his letter, "Wow Harry, it's a new Firebolt," Ron said in an awed whisper.

Harry looked up from the letter to see it was indeed a Firebolt, the fastest broom to date. "Remind me to thank Sirius later and to ask him how he knew," Harry said to his friends, "I think we should take a practice flight."

Ron nodded and Hermione just shrugged, she was a lot happier now her plan to free Dobby was back on course, Ginny joined them as they left the hall to try out the new broom. Reaching the Quidditch pitch Harry swung him self onto the broom and was soon hurtling around as fast as he could go. A few minutes later Ron had a ride then Ginny took to the air, Hermione not happy with flying declined when offered the broom. As Harry took another turn around the field Seamus came running up to Hermione, panting he asked if he could have a word, Hermione and Ron both nodded.

"We did it; seven of us have made a bet with Malfoy, George and Fred have even bet him some of their stuff," Seamus looked pleased as Hermione smiled at him.

"Well done Seamus, that's part one of the plan in place, Ron tell Harry that Ginny and I had to go and put part two in motion," Hermione said as she and Ginny rushed off.

At ten the parents began to arrive for the open day, the three hours before lunch were to be used to show the parents the work that was being done by the students. Hermione led her Mother and father to the transfiguration room; it was after all her favourite lesson, by the time she had taken her parents to see all her classes lunch was beginning. Hermione along with her mother and father took seats next to Harry and the Potter's who had bought along Sirius. Ron arrived along with the entire Weasley family except Charlie who was unable to get home for the occasion. While the parents talked of the work being done at Hogwarts, the young students talked about how '_operation Dobby'_ was progressing.

Hermione reported that she had now put all parts but the finale to her plan in to action and up to now all was going well, "Part three will be done by Dumbledore during his speech after lunch; we just have to pray that Malfoy reacts the way we expect him to."

Ginny was a lot more nervous than the other three, she was not really happy with the part she had to play but she had agreed to help Dobby so she would do as she had been asked.

A few minutes after they had all finished eating Dumbledore stood; the hall became silent almost instantly. "I have a few announcements to make before we commence with the afternoon schedule, first though, I wish to welcome here all the none magical parents for the first Hogwarts open day.

There is a Quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor, the start of play will be three pm, as a treat for the extra work they have done, I am allowing the elves watch the game along with our guests, after which there will be a demonstration of witch craft and wizardry as taught here by the Professor's followed by an evening meal, the evening ending with a fireworks display organised by two of our students.

I am also informed that there will be a change in the line up of the Slytherin team due to injury; Mr Draco Malfoy will now play as seeker for Slytherin. That's all for now do have an enjoyable afternoon," Dumbledore sat as the applause continued.

The Quidditch game began dead on time; Gryffindor took an early lead with a goal, followed six minutes later by an equaliser from Slytherin. So the game went on Gryffindor just in front most of the game, until the Slytherin team began to use rather nasty tactics,

Two hours into the game Harry spotted the snitch just a few feet behind Draco. Charging forward Harry scared Draco out of his way and went in pursuit of the tiny little golden ball as it darted away from him, Draco realising what had happened was soon on Harry's tail as they both tried to be the first to catch the elusive ball.

The snitch flew toward the Gryffindor goal then veered sharply left and went into a steep dive; both Harry and Draco followed it racing at full speed toward the ground. Harry took the snitch from the air just as he levelled out, a disappointed Draco just a few feet behind him.

The Gryffindor team were ecstatic, as they all mobbed Harry throwing him on their shoulders and running around the field accompanied by raucous cheers from the crowds. Back in the changing room the despondent Slytherin team were ignoring each other. In victory they were friends in defeat they were no longer a team.

Draco changed then slowly made his way outside to join his Mother who was accompanied by their servant Dobby. As Mrs Malfoy tried to cheer up her son, she found herself surrounded by Gryffindor students, all looking miserable each one handed Draco a parcel, rather reluctantly Mrs Malfoy thought.

Draco quickly cheered up when he remembered the bets, the Gryffindor's had bet him he would never play for the Slytherin team but he had and now his arms were full of his winnings, then to make him just a little happier still, the hated mudblood Hermione Granger arrived placing a huge roll of parchment on top of the stuff he already had.

"There's your potions home work Draco, just as promised," Hermione said as she balanced the scroll carefully.

Draco staggered a little as he tried to balance his winnings, whilst walking toward the castle with his mother, followed by Dobby. Just a hundred feet from the main entrance a large group of Gryffindor girls lead by Ginny, surrounded the Malfoy's, Draco and his mother stopped as Ginny stood in front of them.

-----

Chapter. 20. Socks and a Job

-----

Ginny was not happy with Hermione, '_why has she asked me to do this, why do I have to be the distraction, why not one of the others'_, she thought as she stood looking in to the face of Draco, even though she knew it was because she was the only pureblood Hermione was real friends with.

'_Oh well if I have to distract them here goes'_ she stretched up to Draco and puckered her lips ready to kiss him.

Draco stood, a slight shake in his right knee was the only thing that gave away the fact he was nervous, this was one bet he had not expected to collect on, but he told himself _'I should have expected this after all I am better looking than the others_'.

Harry and Ron had arrived and stopped just an arms length behind Draco, "Hi Gin, Girls," Harry said casually.

Draco's eyes lit up, now he knew he would really enjoy this, it was bound to really annoy his two worst enemies, he leant forward toward Ginny.

"Well if I have to do this then at least let's do it properly, put that pile of junk down," Ginny told Draco.

Draco looked down at the all the stuff he was holding then he turned to his mother who gave him a look of disgust, turning he seemed to notice the elf as though for the first time, "Dobby here take this lot," he hissed as he thrust the pile at the elf.

Dobby ever obedient held out his small arms to take the wobbling pile of packages, Harry, Ron, and several of the girls each grabbed one of the packages from Dobby offering to hold them, to save them from falling.

Dobby stood left holding just one package, the memory of freeing Dobby in his other life flashed through Harry's mind, as Draco closed his eyes and leant toward Ginny, his lips pursed ready for a kiss.

Ginny had to stand on tip toe to reach him, then just before their lips touched, with everyone watching them including Mrs Malfoy, Harry moved toward Dobby and bending down he whispered so that just the elf could hear.

"Open it Dobby, quickly."

Dobby, surprised looked up into Harry's eyes, then looked down at the package in his hands, Ginny gave a quick glance over Draco's shoulder and looked at Dobby, _'get a blooming move on before I have to actually kiss this slime ball'_ she screamed in her head.

Dobby opened the package to find a pair of woollen socks, "Master has presented Dobby with clothes," he shrieked as Draco and Ginny's lips met.

Ginny leapt back trying to look shocked but actually looking as disgusted as she felt, she gave Hermione a look that would have made a normal person wither, Hermione just shrugged.

Draco and his mother swung around at the same instant to see what on earth the elf was shrieking about, Dobby having sat down on the grass was busy putting on the pair of bright yellow socks.

"Free, Dobby is free," the elf repeated, a look of great pleasure spread all over his face and he began to dance around. It was only when Mrs Malfoy yelled something incomprehensible then slapped Draco across the back of his head Dobby realised what had happened, these children had just set him free, Mr Potter and his friends had planned it all.

Draco looked stupidly at Harry as though begging for help as his mother still ranting grabbed the back of his collar and dragged him away. As he watched his former mistress and young master walk away, Dobby had tears of joy on his face. As the two evils from his past entered the castle he turned to Harry and bowed very low, "Dobby wants to thank Mr Potter and his friends for setting Dobby free."

The boys from Gryffindor who had willingly taken part in the plot joined the group gathered around Dobby.

"Did it work, did we win, is he free?" George and Fred wanted to know as they arrived.

"It worked perfect," Ron was saying till Ginny thumped him in his shoulder.

"It was not perfect, it took Harry so long to tell Dobby. I had to actually kiss the creep," Ginny looked at Hermione "and you, you will suffer for this one day."

The entire crowd burst in to laughter at Ginny's antics as she spat and rubbed the back of her hand over her lips as though she had swallowed something foul they were still laughing when they reached the entrance hall; Harry pulled Dobby to one side.

"The headmaster would like to see you before tea Dobby, I think you may find he has a job to offer you," Harry told him.

Dobby threw himself at Harry grabbing him in a tight hug around his knees, "Dobby will never forget what Mr Potter has done, even if I live till I die," he stammered.

As Harry led Dobby away everyone who had given Malfoy a package picked the package up, "So what you put in yours then Nev." Seamus asked as he held up a pair of woolly gloves.

"Oh just a Gryffindor tie," Neville said smiling at the thought of Malfoy opening the package.

Harry took Dobby up to the headmaster's study, "Well Dobby as I said Professor Dumbledore is waiting to talk to you, good luck with your first job interview I have to go to join my parents now but I will no doubt see you soon."

Harry held out his hand to Dobby who once more burst out in tears of joy "Dobby never expected to be treated as an equal of such a great wizard as you Mr Potter,"

Taking Harry's offered hand Dobby shook it as he had seen humans do; Harry had to stop Dobby after several seconds.

"I will need this hand to write with Dobby," he laughed, "see you later at the feast," with that Harry knocked on the huge oak door then left Dobby to see Dumbledore.

Harry joined a huge group, his parents the Weasley's and Granger's were all gathered in the entrance hall along with quite a few students, Ron was graphically describing to them how the plot to free Dobby had been put in place and carried out with out a hitch, that's where he received another thump in the arm from Ginny who was still furious at Hermione and Harry for not having Dobby open the package till she had actually kissed Draco.

Ron took the hint and missed out the bit where the kiss actually took place; instead he skipped that bit and went on with a description of Dobby as he sat pulling up the socks.

"Where's Dobby Harry," Lily asked as he joined them.

"Oh he's up in the heads office; Dumbledore is going to offer him a paid job in the school kitchens," Harry replied to the cheers of his fellow students.

Harry caught sight of Sirius, "Can I have a quick word, Uncle 'Padfoot' if you have a moment," Harry grinned as he emphasised the words Uncle Padfoot.

Sirius walked around the crowd and joined Harry, "I owe you a great big thank you, none of this would have happened if you had not got me that new broom," Harry gave his God father a hug, winking at Hermione and the other girls over Sirius's shoulder.

Sirius was a nice shade of pink by the time all the girls had thanked him for saving Harry from being defeated, they all hugged him and kissed him on both cheeks, several imprints of red lips were left all over his face. No one bothered to tell him he was covered in lipstick as he entered the great hall with them, it took him most of the rest of the day to figure out why people kept giving him odd looks and smiling at him.

The rest of the day the group, apart from the students who had joined their own parents, remained together, the friendship they already had between them became firmer; the Grangers were now fully accepted into the wizarding world, much to the delight of Hermione.

Mr Granger talked with Ron about the possibility of watching more Quidditch games he was amazed at how exciting it had been, and just how crazy Harry was on a broom, diving at the ground at full speed, Arthur Weasley promised to see what could be done to get a muggle in to watch what he and his sons considered the best team in the world, The Chudley Cannons.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer all characters, settings, etc, are the copyright of JK Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing.

-----

The future lies in the past.

-----

Chapter 21, A Thought out of reach.

-----

Harry spent the rest of his second year at Hogwarts enjoying being an ordinary pupil. He spent all his time either with Ron or Hermione, he preferred to be with Hermione as often as he could, he could not recall if he had ever noticed before the changes that girls went through as they grew up. Now as he paid more attention and watched Hermione grow, he saw the small changes that took place. He even noticed more about Susan and Ginny, Harry became more understanding toward his best friends and especially his girlfriend.

The Riddle diary that had been passed to Ginny had not been opened, instead Ginny had been told what to expect and had handed the evil thing over to Dumbledore. Dumbledore using venom from the dead basilisk had destroyed the book with no problems at all.

Harry became exceptionally good at Quidditch, winning every match of the year for the Gryffindor team, Ron said he looked like an eagle after its prey when ever he saw the snitch, Professor McGonagall was happier than she had been for a long time, it looked like her house was about to win the house cup for the second year running.

This year pranks became a great part of their lives, they were becoming as famous as the marauders had become, helped along by the ever inventive Weasley twins who were forever working on some new product for their future business. The end of the year was almost upon them when Harry and Ron played yet another trick on Draco, casting a spell on him so that when the boys looked at him they would see him dressed as a French maid, when the girls looked they would see him dressed as a fat little woman with a green hair band.

Many of the boy's had approached Harry and Ron in the great hall, and had expressed their delight in their latest prank, it had even made the old caretaker Filch smile as he did his rounds of the school. Later that day as Harry talked to Neville and Ginny, something about the way Ginny described Malfoy gave Harry an uneasy feeling, he knew it was something from his past life, but it remained just out of reach somewhere in the dark recesses of his mind.

Later that night, Harry lay in his bed listening to Ron gently snoring. Over in the corner Seamus was talking in his sleep, the quietest one in the dormitory was Neville; Harry could hear no sound from him at all. While his friends slept, Harry lay staring at the stars outside the huge window, he was unable to sleep something he could not just put into words was keeping him awake; he felt he had forgotten something important, he lay for a long time trying to drag from the back of his mind what ever it was that was there, hiding just out of reach. He was exhausted when finally he fell asleep as the first sign of the dawn lit the horizon with thin grey streaks of faint light.

As it was Sunday Ron and his other dormitory pals had left Harry to sleep on, while they went down for breakfast. Returning to the dorm with toast and some pumpkin juice for when Harry awoke which was some two hours later. Harry left the stairs to the boy's dorm, a slice of toast in one hand and the glass of pumpkin juice in the other he was wondering what all the uproar in the common room was all about, every one in the room was laughing.

Harry the only one not laughing walked over to Hermione and asked what was going on. Hermione took hold of Harry by his sleeve and led him to the nearest window and pointed down to the lawns below, looking down Harry could guess what had happened, all the Slytherin's were dancing and prancing around the lawns, hotly pursued by several flustered Professor's.

"Ok George, Fred, what did you do, how did you do it? I don't think I need ask why," Harry laughed as he turned once more to view the scene.

"We needed to test our new potion; we call it the happy feet potion, we just thought that it would be better and cheaper to test it on the Slytherin's," Fred and George answered in unison, "it might just be a little stronger than we thought, but it's just a slight miscalculation."

They all turned to look back at the antics that were going on below their window. Harry noticed Draco doing a bad impression of a waltz with Pansy Parkinson both of them were attempting to sing some sort of song.

'_It might sound better if they both sang the same tune'_ Harry thought. Looking back at the common room he caught Hermione's eye and beckoned her to move in front of him, "You just have to see this," laughed Harry as Hermione stood by his side and took hold of his hand.

"I hope you learn to dance a lot better than that before we start dating properly," Hermione giggled as she kissed his cheek.

"We could start dating properly during the holidays if you don't think we are too young, and if your mum or dad don't kill me, maybe go to a cinema or something." Harry smiled at the look she gave him.

"You know I already told my mum and dad you are my boyfriend," Hermione said as she moved to be a little closer to him and then kissed his cheek again.

Ginny joined them at their window and looked down at Draco and Pansy who were now lying in a tangled heap, their feet in the air carried on dancing. Hermione whispered to him she had already told her mum they would eventually get married. Harry wondered how a a girl who was so young could be so certain about her future. He knew of course that in his other life Ginny had fallen in love with him, or at least had a real crush on him, but then he had been in his sixth year when he started to date her, and from what he remembered they had only dated for less than a month, he no longer felt he would like to date anyone but Hermione, it was definitely Hermione he wanted to have his first baby this time. In fact it was only Hermione he could imagine being his wife and having all his children, he would grow old with her and no one else.

He did not get the chance to linger on these thoughts as Hermione pulled him forward and kissed him; Harry was surprised by the move but did not resist the gentle kiss she gave him.

"I think we should practice kissing more often don't you," she asked him when she let go.

That evening as the Slytherin pupils entered the great hall for the evening meal, Harry felt just a little sorry for them they all looked totally worn out, several actually fell asleep in the middle of eating it was obvious that they would all be in bed very early.

The next morning Harry woke with a start, what ever the thought was that he had been unable to grasp was what had woken him, but it receded back into the dark of his mind before he could grasp it, slipping away from him once again. The feeling he had forgotten something important kept coming back to him as the year at Hogwarts ended.

-----

Chapter 22, The Gipsy girl

-----

The holidays arrived and Harry had spent the first two week's at home with his mum and dad. Sirius and Remus who always came accompanied by Tonks, joined Harry and James in games of Quidditch or chess, Twice Harry went shopping with the two women; Tonks was a small liability in the shops as she continually managed to knock things over. He found it hard even now to believe she was training to be an Auror.

He was not looking forward to any more shopping trips; he had decided he had done enough waiting around in shops to last him for at least another year. The second week end at home, bought another visit from his fathers best friends.

As they all sat to eat lunch on the Sunday, an owl arrived with a letter inviting the Potters to join Hermione for a break at her grandmother's house, it was located just outside a small fishing village on the North West coast of Wales; all the directions were written down for them. James was almost more excited than Harry, like a little boy, he loved going to the seaside, he also had a little hidden ambition, he told Harry he had always wanted to ride on a "Rolly toaster."

"Dad I think you might mean a roller coaster," Harry laughed.

"Yes that's the one, goes up and down or so I heard," James said his eyes gleaming at the thought.

"Well you won't be getting me on those contraptions, no sir, not me," Lily said with finality in her voice, she had been on them when she was younger and knew what to expect.

Sirius and Remus it seems had also never been to the sea side for a holiday; they begged and pleaded with James to be allowed to go with them.

"Well as Hermione's Gran is a Muggle I can't just invite you two along and hope it will be ok, there may be no room, they may not want strangers visiting," James told them.

"What do you mean, we are not strangers," protested Sirius.

"Well the Muggle's might think you strange," Lily joked.

They eventually persuaded James by promising to find a hotel to stay at. Harry made them swear they would not turn up at Hermione's Gran's and start doing magic. Arrangements were made and at the end of the third week of the holidays they all set off on the journey to Wales.

The Potter entourage met Hermione, Ron and Percy, at the bridge that joins the island of Anglesey to the mainland. The hug and kiss Hermione gave Harry left no doubt in anyone's mind that they were a couple. From there they strolled along the coast to the hotel that Sirius, Remus and Tonks were staying at.

Leaving them there to settle in, the rest of them left and had soon reached the cottage they would be living in, it was an old but fairly large building built from local stone and slate, the walls were at least three feet thick, the house sat on top of a high point and looked out over the sea toward Ireland.

After being introduced to Hermione's Grandmother and being made very welcome, then having been shown the local sights by Hermione, who loved to visit her Grandmother, the Potters were shown to the rooms they would be using.

Harry was in with Ron and Percy, Harry had never seen Percy in such a good mood, it seemed the sea side was good for him; he was like a different person. Ron wanted to take a quiet walk on his own, deciding to go down to the beach, Hermione instructed him to take care going down the cliff path as it could be hard going and was a little slippy in places.

He had almost reached the beach when he saw them; there were at least ten of them, Death eaters, they were huddled in a group just below him. It was obvious to him that they were planning something, but from where he stood he could hear nothing.

Panicking slightly he wondered what to do, should he turn and head back and hope he was not seen. As he looked around him he noticed two large rocks sticking out just to his left, they were large enough for him to hide behind if he could get to them with out attracting attention from those below. He reached the rocks and made to hide behind them only to find a young woman there.

"Quickly Ronald squeeze in here," she said, moving aside for him.

He did as he was told with out thinking about it, once he was safely hidden he whispered. "Do I know you? How do you know my name? Who are you?"

"Shhh later," was all she replied.

A minute later she nudged him in his side "have you got your wand with you?" she whispered, "If you have, send up some red sparks, warn the others, they are in great danger."

He stared at her "I don't know how," he looked shocked at his own failing.

The young woman told him the way to do it, then pointed toward the cliff top, Ron followed her instructions and a jet of light soared from his wand tip exploding into a silent display of bright red sparks.

He watched, worried about his friends, he knew that with only Harry and his parents being proficient at fighting, they would be out numbered, they would have great difficulty in protecting the Muggle's and the rest of them, he began to pray that they had seen his warning, there was no war now so they would not be watching for trouble, they would not be expecting his red sparks.

Hermione ran in through the door shouting for James who was upstairs with Lily, they were unpacking their things Harry had just finished putting his clothes into the wardrobe, hearing the panic in Hermione's voice he called out to his father.

"Something's wrong dad?"

Harry, James and Lily, rushed down to find Hermione in a bit of a panic; Percy was trying to get some sense from her.

"What is it Mione?" Harry asked, as he reached her.

"Outside a red sparks warning, came from the beach, Ron's down there alone." the panic in her voice was obvious.

Rushing out side they were just in time to see the last remaining sparks fade away there was no doubt now about what Hermione had seen.

"Percy, can you Dissaparate, if you can then get to your father tell him we are in trouble," James said.

The urgency in his voice stopped Percy from mentioning he had not yet passed his test, instead he did as he was told and vanished.

James, Lily, and Harry, rushed to the path that led down to the beach and Ron, they had not gone many feet when they saw the death eaters.

"Quick back to the house we have to protect the others," James whispered as he turned back the way they had come.

Seconds later both James and Lily were hastily placing charms around the house, thus preventing anyone apparating inside, Harry waited silently for the inevitable attack, wondering how they had found out they were here. He did not have long to wait, death eaters began to appear just outside the garden wall, they were taken by surprise when Harry sent them heading for cover with a well aimed barrage of spells, three of the death eaters collapsed to the ground almost instantly.

Harry was joined by his parents, who themselves sent out a stream of spells more death eaters hit the ground with groans. The fierce battle raged for ten long minutes before a series of pops announced the arrival of Arthur Weasley and his Aurors, Hermione crawled up behind Harry.

"Harry I have an Idea, if you create some shields you can force them over the edge of the cliff," she shouted above the noise of exploding spells.

Harry called out to his parents and shouted Hermione's idea to them, nodding the three Potters created the strongest shields they could and began to walk forward. Arthur seeing what they were doing ordered his Aurors to do the same, moments later those death eaters who were not quick enough to Dissaparate fell from the cliff top.

Twelve death eaters were arrested, including two who had previously been sent to Azkaban just a year before, none of them knew who had had them released, from what Arthur could find out, who ever it was had set quite a few free before but had remained unknown to them, they did however tell him that Snape was now free again along with Mc Nair, Malfoy and a few others.

Arthur was extremely worried by this turn of events, for as Minister of magic he was the only one with the authority to release them before they had finished their sentence and he had most certainly not done so. Harry found Ron looking rather frightened huddled in his hiding place with the young woman.

"It was you sent up the warning was it?" he asked her as she stood.

"No not me, it was Ronald, I'm not magical in the least," she answered.

"Well done then Ron, I did not know you knew the spell for that one yet," Harry said.

"Well I do now thanks to, er I don't even know your name," he said looking at his female companion.

"My name is Margaret, but every one calls me Peggy, I belong to an old Gipsy family, we are staying just to the north of here."

"How did you know the spell for warning sparks if you are not a witch," questioned Ron.

"Oh my family know all about the Wizard world, as do many other true Gipsies," Peggy answered.

"How did you know about the death eaters and what they were here for," James asked as he joined them.

"My mum says I am what is called a seer, I get some visions when people are in danger, but only if I can help," she explained.

"Harry that thought you could not grasp, the warning from your past it has something to do with a toad," Peggy announced as they walked back up the path.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer all characters, settings, etc, are the copyright of JK Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing

-----

The future lies in the past.

-----

Chapter 23. The Gipsy Invite

-----

While Arthur and his Aurors took the prisoners back to the ministry to lock them up Harry, Ron, and Hermione, walked Peggy back to her family, as they walked she told them how the Gipsies unlike the Muggle's knew all about and believed in the wizarding world, it was no secret with their folk. When one of them received their letter, it did not matter what country they lived in, the news that one of them was a witch or wizard was celebrated through out their entire people, it was some thing they were all proud of.

When they reached the Gipsy encampment, Hermione was quite surprised to see that there were three old horse drawn caravans; all were in pristine condition, plus there was one that she considered as a normal caravan. Peggy's family gathered around them wanting to know how the battle had gone. A very old looking lady asked, what to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, was a very surprising question.

"Did the boy who lived fight well, was he as good as the stories say?"

A quick look from one of the elder men made the woman fall silent, but Peggy pointed out it was too late, it had already been said.

Harry knew that he had to have some sort of explanation, only those who had read his story as written on the Parchment should know about him, that and he could not remember the phrase 'the boy who lived' being written down in it.

Reading Harry's looks, one of the older men left the gathering and entered one of the older homes; he emerged two minutes later followed by a very old man. "This is Jules, any questions you have he will answer, any problems you may have, we will all try to help," he told them.

"I just wondered how you know about the boy who lived?" Harry said.

"This is him uncle Jules, this is Harry Potter he's the boy who lived, he's the one who changed it all, and yes he did fight well," Peggy told the old man.

A gasp came from those gathered around the three friends. Every one there then wanted to shake hands with Harry, making Harry remember how much he had hated being famous during his other life. The reason they knew about the other future was quite simple. They remembered their history by the old way of story telling, handing it down father to son, mother to daughter. They also had tales of the future, prophecy's, and stories handed down by seers. One of the stories told how Harry Potter the boy who lived had lived his other life. Fighting evil, standing up to adversity from the day he was born, the story also told how he would return to change everything.

The three friends were amazed by the tale, they knew that normally if some one had told of seeing a future that failed to happen then they would not be believed. The story they told was accepted because other things had happened just as foreseen, just like Peggy had foreseen the death eater attack that had happened just a few hours back. Hermione could not help but to say that perhaps Professor Dumbledore should hire one of the Gipsy seers to replace Professor Trelawney.

Harry was told that they had a traitor in the ministry, some one highly placed and regarded as a good advisor, some one who had cheated and lied to reach the position now held, the only thing the Gipsies could not tell him was the name, but that did not matter.

Harry was sure he already knew, thanks to Peggy's warning, the memory of the awful Umbridge and her evil had flooded back to the surface of his mind, the thing he had struggled so hard to remember had become quite clear to him. Before the three friends left they were invited back that evening, there would be a celebration and they were all invited along with all those visiting Hermione's Gran, Harry promised that he would return, as did Ron and Hermione.

"We will give your invitation to the others when we get back, I think they will all be happy to come," he told them.

Harry told his story to his parents and friends, leaving Hermione to tell her Grandmother, once the story was told and minds made up to go to the celebration, Harry asked Remus if he would fetch Arthur Weasley as Harry had something of importance to tell him. Remus agreed and disaparated only to reappear a few minutes later with both Arthur and Molly Weasley who had bought along Ginny and the twins.

Molly fussed over Harry and Hermione as though she had not seen them for years. She even complained about not seeing Lily for ages, till Lily pointed out that they had spent the day together when they collected the children from the Hogwarts train, not to mention they had on several days done a lot of shopping, getting new school uniforms and dress robes. The invitation to the Gipsy celebration was extended to the Weasley's, then Harry asked Arthur if he could have a quiet word.

"Perhaps a walk around the garden and maybe a look at the sea is in order," Arthur replied.

"I think you will have read the account of my previous life, well in that life you were like the father I never had. You accepted me into your house and I was treated as one of your sons. Eventually I almost became your son in law; well in this life I have not forgotten those feelings, I think I should tell you that I am not the same boy, I don't have those feelings for Ginny this time," Harry waited as Arthur looked at him.

"I don't see any problem with that Harry, but that is not all you wanted to talk about is it?" Arthur asked.

"No, you know the account I gave about Umbridge, how she had almost ruined Hogwarts, well I left out a little of the story, something I had not given much thought to until recently," Harry went on to tell of Umbridge's hand in the Dementor attack and her almost using an unforgivable curse on him.

"Something was bothering me all through last term; I could not put my finger on it that is till the attack from those death eaters, some of them were arrested before and sent to Azkaban. It has happened before with the Malfoy's, they were sentenced yet still managed to attack us again. I realise now it is Umbridge who has been setting them free, though I have no proof of what I am telling you just a warning from the Gipsies," Harry said a worried look on his face. He told Arthur about Umbridge reminding him of a large fat toad and of what Peggy had said.

"I knew we had a traitor, I just could not think who it might be. A little veritaserum in a drink should do the trick," Arthur said thoughtfully.

They were joined by Ginny who stood by Harry's side; Arthur looked at his little girl then smiled.

"Can Ginny and the twins stay with us if I get Hermione to ask her Gran?" Harry asked.

"That's a good idea Harry, give Molly and I some time to sort out the Burrow ready for when you all come to stay," Arthur smiled again then left them and went to join Molly, who was telling Sirius off for something.

Harry walked with Ginny over to Hermione and told her his idea; Hermione asked her gran if Ginny and the twins could stop over, before Harry took Hermione's hand and together they walked over to the cliff top. They sat there just holding hands, neither spoke they were simply happy enough being together.

-----

Chapter. 24. The Hunt is not over.

-----

Arriving at the Gipsy site gave Harry quite a surprise, instead of the four caravans that he had already seen, there were dozens of them all shapes and sizes spread over two fields, it seemed that Gipsies from far and wide had come to the celebration.

Harry was ushered by a group of men toward a very old looking woman, "This is the one," the man standing to his right announced when they stopped in front of the old woman.

"Mr Potter I bid you welcome, my granddaughter tells me you are the boy who lived, is this correct," she looked at him a serious expression on her face.

"I was once called that but it was in another life, not in this one," Harry replied

"Well young Mr Potter, who was once the boy who lived I have a warning for you, you must complete your search, your hunt must continue you must find and destroy those that are left, for while they exist then the evil you fought is not finished, it is only lying dormant. If you do not soon finish your quest it will rise yet again," she spoke in almost a whisper.

Harry knew what she meant, but did not want to believe that after all this time he may have failed. "I have to finish the hunt, I still have to end his life, is that what you mean?" Harry asked.

"You know what you must do Mr Potter, you know those who will help, if more help is needed then call upon my brothers and they will do what they can," she turned to the man who had spoken before, "time for me to sleep I think, goodnight Mr Potter."

The celebration went on through the night. Harry's arm was aching; so many people had been to shake his hand. Some he was convinced had been to him more than once. As the dawn broke into the night sky Harry watched the horizon his mind full of foreboding, so the battle was to go on, '_Well at least I now have my family to help me'_ he thought.

He was still standing watching the invasion of the night sky by streaks of yellow and orange light, glowing across the tops of the far away hills, lost in thought he was unaware of the young girl who had joined him, Hermione slipped her hand into his making him jump.

"Sorry Harry," she paused a moment "Harry I heard what the old lady said, the joy of being a young girl, people talk with out noticing you. You won't be doing what you did before will you; I mean in the parchment you said you had to die to finally finish Voldemort."

"No Mione, my sweet, I learnt my lesson, I want to spend every minute of my life with you and though we are both so young, I am still in love with you and always will be, I want to have a family and to grow old with you," Harry gave her hand a squeeze before pulling her close and putting an arm about her shoulders, "of course there is always the fact that Voldemort never got to kill my mum and dad or to try to kill me, so I don't have the horcrux inside me this time."

Late afternoon the following day people were beginning to stir in Hermione's Gran's house, Harry stood by the cooker in the kitchen waiting for the kettle to boil, he had mustered up all the cups he could find and placed them in neat rows on the table, he had already made one large pot of tea and was about to make another one.

Sitting at the table he watched as one by one his family and friends descended the stairs, his mother was first one down, Harry could tell by the way she moved slowly toward the table that she was suffering for the excellent party the night before. His father was next followed by Arthur and the rest of the Weasley's.

Then came Hermione and her Grandmother from the living room, Tonks Remus and Sirius appeared, every one of them made straight for the tea pots. Having poured themselves drinks they found that there were just not enough seats for every one, Harry rose and gave his seat to Hermione's Gran.

"Someone make some chairs, please," Gran asked after thanking Harry.

A surprised Remus was the one who obliged, conjuring a few hard back kitchen chairs, Lily conjured some cushions and every one sat, it was not long before Harry's tea started to show signs of waking the sleepy and worn out revellers. Even the twins had managed to have a good time without any pranks; Harry gave them time to gather their senses before he spoke up. "Could I have your attention everyone please," Harry called over the chatter about the celebration.

Silence fell and every one looked at him, "I received a warning last night, I have every reason to believe that it was one we should all take heed of."

Harry once again felt like a teacher as he gained the full attention of the gathered people.

"Last night I was told that I need to continue the hunt I was on during my other life, from what I was told, I have to find and destroy the remaining Horcrux's. I know the warning was genuine because only those now present could have known about them, so I have a choice; I can go it alone but may never find them all, or I can ask you all to help. Now I know where to find four of them, that part will be the easy bit, the tricky part will be to find the last one, the last piece of that evil soul being in Riddle himself. I also intend to enlist the help of Dumbledore, so what do you say?" Harry finished his speech and looked around.

Every one, including Hermione's Gran, who had no idea what they were talking about, volunteered to help. Harry knew they would but it was polite to ask. He felt a lot happier knowing he had his family and Sirius along with Remus and Tonks.

Arthur offered all the help of the Ministry Aurors, Hermione's Gran stood and spoke to them.

"Hermione told me you have this Riddle fellow in jail, I also remember her telling me about something called vertyasyum or something, would it not make life easier if you gave some to Riddle and make him tell you where they are, these things you so need to find," having finished she walked to the table and refilled her cup.

"That my dear lady is an excellent Idea as Minister, I can order it done first thing Monday morning, we can give him a real strong dose," Arthur said.

"While I have your attention I have to tell you all that most of the death eaters we had imprisoned apart from those recaptured yesterday have been freed, someone in the Ministry ordered their release, Harry and I have a good Idea who the traitor is and this also will be dealt with on Monday, catching the traitor is not what worries me though; no it's knowing that the freed killers may attack once again.

"Well Arthur now we know, we can be on our guard for them, it will not be like last time, we won't be caught out again," James said.

Everyone agreed with him, mostly with a nod of the head. One or two regretted the move instantly, Sirius groaned "Oh my aching head."

Lily who was not used to drinking said "I'll do you an exchange."

"I think I ought to make a hangover potion," Mrs Weasley mumbled as she too held her head.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer all characters, settings, etc, are the copyright of JK Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing.

-----

The future lies in the past.

-----

Chapter 25 Visit to the Dursley's

-----

Two days before the start of the third year. Remus bought news to the Potter's, that Voldemort and several of the death eaters, had been allowed to leave Azkaban. James was furious, as was Sirius, after all they had gone through to capture them they had been allowed to slip away once again.

Minister Weasley thanks to Harry's knowledge having had all the Horcrux's found and destroyed, had put all his Aurors and some of the Dementors to the task of locating and arresting them, he did not want to take the risk that Voldemort might get his magical abilities back and make more Horcrux's.

Harry asked if their plans still remained the same, James told him that the new events had not altered what they were to do. An hour later the three Potter's made their way to Privet Drive. They were to visit the Dursley's following a strange request that had come by letter to Lily the day before.

The letter contained no details what so ever, just that it was imperative that Petunia saw them as soon as was possible. James knocked at the door; an instant barking began from behind the closed door.

"Oh no," Harry said as a memory rushed into his mind, "Aunt Marge is here with that awful dog."

The door opened and the horrid spoiled dog leapt at him. Harry ducked and the hound missed, careering across the lawn. The Potters turned to watch as it turned and resumed its attempt at biting Harry.

Harry pulled his wand from his pocket and pointed it toward the crazy dog. Two seconds later the dog was whimpering and yelping as it ran down the road, chased by a large silver stag.

"You know Harry, you should not be doing magic outside school," Lily told him.

Harry grinned at his mother, shrugged his shoulders then looked at his father.

"Nice patronus that Harry," James declared, with a look of pride.

Vernon Dursley stood on the door step, a wicked smile on his face, "Brilliant, maybe the nasty little monster won't come back," they heard him whisper to himself.

Just then Aunt Marge came bustling from the living room, "Vernon, I heard yelping, it wasn't…"

Uncle Vernon answered before she finished, "Yes it was, seems he met his match. He's probably half way home by now, the speed he took off," he could not hide the smile at the thought of the darn dog being chased.

Aunt Marge charged off down the street in pursuit of her favourite dog, as fast as her large size would allow. Vernon showed the three Potter's into the living room where a distraught Petunia sat hunched up in a chair.

"What ever is wrong Pet?" Lily asked.

Vernon handed a piece of parchment to James; he read it then handed it to Lily. Harry and Lily read it together.

'_Dursley We have your son, you will do as we say if you wish to see him again. we want your nephew to come unarmed to the shrieking shack at Hogsmead, Friday mid day, if he does not, you will no longer have to suffer seeing your fat ugly offspring again'_.

"When did this arrive?" James wanted to know.

"It was on the hall table when we got up yesterday, I checked and Dudley was missing. we didn't know what to do, that's why we sent the letter," Vernon was no longer smiling.

Harry found it hard suppressing the smile that wanted to take hold of his face. Maybe Dudley will learn what it is like to be bullied he thought. His thoughts were interrupted by his father.

"Don't worry Petunia, we will return Dudley to you," he looked at his family.

Lily nodded from the seat she had taken on the chair arm, next to her sister.

"Yeah sure we will bring Dudder's home, no problem, after all we would hate to lose the neighbourhood bully wouldn't we," Harry said, wondering why he should bother to help these people.

A look from his mother told him she had an idea what he was thinking but then she gave him a serious look, "family should always stick together," Lily said.

They only stayed long enough to convince Petunia that they would have her son back before Friday, on the way out Vernon twitched James sleeve.

"Thanks for helping, and Harry thanks for getting that hound from the house," Vernon stuttered, he hated all thing's magic but he was grateful for them at the moment. They left Vernon standing on his doorstep as they walked away.

"We could call on Mrs Fig, she's a squib and she was a member of the order before. We could Dissaparate from her house, save a little time," Harry told his father.

"Lead on Harry," James replied smiling.

Mrs Fig was indeed still a member of the order, though she had heard nothing about the Dursley's and was therefore surprised to see the Potters. Never the less she welcomed them in and allowed them to Dissaparate from her living room.

Arriving home James found a note from Arthur telling him that the death eaters had been spotted sneaking toward the shrieking shack, James then sent a sent messages to both Remus and Sirius, asking them to visit as soon as they were free to do so. Sirius arrived less than half an hour later, Remus two hours later. It appeared he had been talking to a trainee Auror, just giving her a few pointers, or so he said.

After they had been bought up to date on the recent developments both were asked if they had any ideas as to the best approach to the problem. They all knew that it was going to be a dangerous task setting Dudley free.

Harry asked if Ron and Hermione could be bought in on the problem, "Hermione is one really clever girl, and Ron is brilliant at strategies," he told them.

James agreed and asked Sirius to fetch Ron and he sent Remus to collect Hermione. Thirty minutes later Ron and Hermione had both been apprised of the situation and were discussing how they would free Dudley. It was Hermione who once again came up with a plan; they would require the help of both Dumbledore and Hagrid if they were willing to help.

An hour later James found himself once more repeating the story of the day's events and the problem that now faced them, as the two new members of the group listened intently. Hermione laid out her idea for them to hear. Once she had finished she asked if anyone had come up with a better plan, everyone except Ron seemed happy.

"Something wrong, Ron?" Harry asked him.

"No, no, it's just that, well I was just thinking what a really brainy girl you have as a girlfriend, it makes me feel so proud being her friend, I just can't work out why you both should like me," Ron looked sheepish as he answered.

Hermione smiled at Ron then continued "From what we know the death eaters are obviously holed up in the shrieking shack. That suggests that Pettigrew either doesn't know about the tunnel exit in Hogsmead or thinks we don't. This will give us the advantage of surprise, but first we need to check they are there. That's where you come in Hagrid. As we will be travelling on the Hogwarts express on Monday they will not be expecting us to do anything. So I want you to go up there and collect some logs, cut down a tree or two then as they are lulled into thinking you are just there for fire wood, I want you to get close and find out if they are there for sure, you can pretend to look at the wood the shack is made of."

"By heck Ermione, you're a cleva one, right nough," Hagrid announced quite loudly.

Harry, you me and Ron will go down the tunnel from Hogwarts, we will use your father's invisibility cloak. The rest of the group will be split three at Hogsmeade to enter the tunnel there. Two will cover the outside of the shack. Hagrid you will cover the entrance we use, just in case.

Hermione went on to tell what she expected to happen and what she wanted Harry, Ron and herself to do. So they all agreed to meet at Hogwarts gate, at ten pm Monday.

-----

Chapter 26 Harry's spell revealed.

-----

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had to wait outside the tunnel entrance for thirty minutes while the rest of the order members took up their positions. At ten thirty on the dot. Harry led the way into the tunnel, his wand held in out front of him as he walked the long narrow passage toward the shrieking shack. At around the half way point, Harry reminded both his companions how to create a shield charm, they practiced it as they quietly made their way toward the shack.

Ron had just finished saying the charm as a flash of red light raced toward them; it hit his shield with such unexpected force that he fell backward into Hermione. She reached out and with quite a lot of effort she prevented him from falling any further.

Ron though surprised, kept his wand and therefore the shield pointing in front of him. Harry watched as the red light rebounded from the shield and sped back to where it had come from, a second later they heard a slight moan as the curse found whoever had cast it.

Reaching and looking down at the unconscious body that now lay across the tunnel floor Harry grinned and said quietly "Well done Ron, its Le Strange. Bellatrix Le Strange next to Voldemort the most evil of the death eaters."

Harry did not hesitate in using the spell to rob her of her ability to use magic "Well done Ron," he whispered.

Ron replied "Had it not been for Hermione stopping me from falling things would be looking a bit different right now."

Hermione was shaking as she looked down at Bellatrix, despite the fear she felt she urged Harry on. Then pointing her wand at the form on the ground she cast a binding charm, a second later she bumped into Ron as both he and Harry stopped. Without a word all three of them ducked down into a low crouch, just a few yards in front of them in the dim light coming from the shack stood two death eaters, they appeared to be looking around for some thing; they must have heard the moan of Bellatrix.

Ron tapped Harry on the shoulder and pointed at his wand following it up with pointing at the nearest death eater, then he mimed for Hermione to take the other one. Before Harry or Hermione could stop him, Ron stood up started to whistle and walked forward, the nearest death eater spun to face Ron, a look of total surprise on his face.

Then the death eater did exactly opposite to what both Harry and Hermione expected. He dropped his raised wand hand to his side and shouted "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Ron, Ron Weasley, who are you, are you here to scare people too?" Ron kept on walking slowly toward them.

Both death eaters were staring at Ron, then exchanging looks that said '_who is this stupid boy'_. It was when they looked at each other one more time, Ron dropped to the floor as Harry and Hermione both sent the petrifying charm at the same time, the death eaters never even saw them coming.

"That's three down, according to Hagrid there should be four more," Hermione whispered, her voice did not betray the fear she felt.

Harry spun around as she finished speaking, his eyes trying to penetrate the darkness in front of them, then slowly out of the dark tunnel he recognised his father approaching.

"Harry thank the heavens, you are ok?" James said as he saw the three friends standing just a few feet in front of him. Then James was bowled over as he reached out a hand toward his son. Harry, Ron, and Hermione caught unaware were also knocked out of the way as two death eaters ran past them.

"Who got away," Hermione shrieked as she pushed herself upright.

"Nobody yet, don't forget Hagrid is guarding the entrance, who ever it is has to get past him first," James answered dusting him self off.

After dusting them selves off, James led them to the shack just a few more yards further along the tunnel, there they found Sirius and Remus, along with their captives, Lucius Malfoy, Knott and Fudge, along with two death eaters Harry did not know.

"Seems there are more of them than we thought," Remus said when Harry told of their encounter with Bellatrix and the other two.

Harry told them how they had captured them, describing Ron's tactic of just walking up to them. Sirius and James were absolutely furious with Ron, "They might have killed you on the spot," James said, but Ron simply shrugged.

"Fighting is just like chess, surprise the enemy catch them off guard. That's what I did," Ron said as though it was something he did all the time.

The adults were still remonstrating with Ron when they reached the exit bringing their prisoners along with them. Sirius led the way out of the tunnel Ron was the next one in line, Ron stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a muffled crunch, drawing his wand up in front of him he peered through the dark. Three figures stood just outside the tunnel, all looked a little shorter than they should have, Ron poked his wand out and said lumos, then started to laugh at the sight that met his eye. Sirius was stood along with the two death eaters; all three of them were sunk up to their knees in the soft earth.

"Hagrid, It's me Ron, we are coming out," Ron called before moving forward.

Once outside and joined by the others, Ron began to laugh once more at the three men caught by Hagrid.

"Hagrid what did you do?" Hermione asked as she too began to see the funny side of the sight that greeted them.

"Well, I jus tapped em on t,head, ats all," Hagrid replied as he lifted an awakening Sirius out of the ground.

Hagrid had stationed himself up against the trunk of the large Whomping willow that guarded the entrance to the tunnel. With one foot placed firmly at either side of the entrance he had only to lean forward slightly to place a rather gentle thump from his huge hand onto the head of any death eater who left the tunnel.

As Hagrid placed a still groggy Sirius on his feet, Ron inspected the two trapped death eaters, "You got Voldemort and this other one fits the description of Pettigrew."

James sent a message to Minister Weasley with one of the Hogwarts owls, then having collected all their prisoners they marched them up to the castle where Dumbledore locked them securely in an escape proof room.

Harry decided it was now the right time to divulge to his parents the spell that could render a wizard or witch incapable of performing any magic.

As soon as Mr Weasley had finished having the captives returned to Azkaban, Harry told him about the spell and how to pronounce it all. Mr Weasley kept the spell to himself and used it on the prisoners that were now in custody. The counter curse Harry kept to himself, it was not something he wanted to become available to anyone especially the death eaters.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione, returned to the Gryffindor common room, where they informed Ginny of the events as they had unfolded.

"That just leaves the tri wizard tournament, and setting up the twins" Ginny said, with a huge smile on her face.

"After we find Dudley, he can not be too far away," Hermione reminded them all.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer all characters, settings, etc, are the copyright of JK Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing

The future lies in the past.

-----

Chapter 27 Freeing Dudley.

-----

Harry was worried about his cousin, had their assault on the shack messed it all up, they had all expected to find Dudley in the shrieking shack, but he had not been there. He wondered had some of the death eaters escaped taking Dudley with them. Twenty minutes after arriving back in the common room, a loud pop announcing the arrival of Dobby the house elf stopped the discussion between Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, on what they should do about the tri wizard tournament, it also stopped Harry pacing the common room. Turning to face the little elf, Harry said hello and asked what he wanted.

Harry was relieved when Dobby told them that after the use of veritaserum, the death eaters had revealed that Dudley was being held here in the castle, by non other than Draco Malfoy and his two friends Crabbe and Goyle, he was in a room called the room of requirements. The elf went on to explain that the Minister had sent Professor Dumbledore an owl, with a message and the Professor had thought Harry might like the job of finding his cousin and releasing him. Harry asked Dobby if he could go down to the slytherin dorm and find out if Malfoy and his friends were there, while he told Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, all about the room that was being used to hold Dudley.

Harry had only just begun to explain the room of requirements when Dobby returned. "That was quick Dobby, were they there?" Harry asked.

"Mr Malfoy was just leaving the dungeon when Dobby arrived there sir, they were carrying a basket of food, Mr Potter sir," Dobby told him eagerly.

"Dobby will you stop calling me 'Mr Potter, sir'? my friends call me Harry, and you Dobby are one of my friends," Harry said to the little elf.

Dobby stared at Harry; his huge green eyes grew even bigger.

"Mr Potter wants Dobby to call him by his first name," he sniffled before letting out a huge wail and throwing himself at Harry's knees and hugging them tight, "never has Dobby heard of a house elf calling a wizard by his first name, Mr Potter is a great wizard."

Harry peeled the elf from his legs and looked him in the eye "Then you will be the first elf to do it," Harry told Dobby.

"Dobby will call you Harry, Mr Potter sir, if that's what Mr Potter sir, wants Dobby to do."

Harry sighed then turned to his friends, picking up where he had left off he finished his explanation about the room, where they could go and find practically any room they wanted. The four of them left the common room, receiving comments about them waking her from the portrait of the fat lady they made their way down to the corridor that contained the hidden room, as they approached they heard whispering. It was Draco who as usual was annoyed with Goyle for some reason.

Harry beckoned to Ron to wait until the Slytherin's had entered the room. Ron was looking confused as he tried to figure out where the room might be, it was not long before he found out, when a large polished brown door suddenly appeared in the middle of the wall where Draco was pacing. Draco placed a key in the lock and opened the door, then to Harry's surprise Draco stood to one side to allow Crabbe to enter first, then Malfoy followed, leaving Goyle supposedly on guard, Goyle could not resist watching his friends as they approached a scared Dudley.

Harry decided it was time to act; he tapped Ron and beckoned him to follow, on tip toe they crept right up behind Goyle. Harry turned and nodded to Hermione who cast a petrifying charm that hit Goyle between the shoulders, Ron, and Harry caught him as he toppled backward, swiftly they lifted him and carried his motionless form around the corner.

Having propped Goyle up against the wall they returned to the door, Ron stood to the left and Harry to the right of the door frame, Ron leaned forward and stuck his arm into the room. Crabbe saw a hand beckoning at him with the index finger, thinking it was Goyle he walked to the door way, he never new what hit him as Hermione petrified him also.

Once again Harry and Ron caught the rigid body as he fell forward, having placed Crabbe with his friend they went back to the door; they were just in time to see Malfoy backing out of the room. Harry stifled a giggle as he decided on the spell to use on Malfoy, with a quick flick of his wand Harry sent Malfoy soaring toward the ceiling, once again Malfoy found him self doing cart wheels in mid air, Hermione hit him with a silencing charm when he started to swear at them.

While Harry, being cheered on by Ron, played with Malfoy making him spin around like a puppet, Ginny went into the room and set Dudley free from the chains that held his legs. She came out of the room spluttering and spitting, her face pale and looking sick, Hermione rushed to Ginny's side.

"Ginny what's wrong, what happened?" Hermione said a hint of panic in her voice.

Ginny rubbed vigorously at her mouth with the sleeve of her gown before answering.

"Urg, that fat slime ball bloody kissed me," she replied, once more she began to spit and splutter "why the heck is it always me?"

Ron fetched Dudley out of the room, whilst fighting off Dudley's attempts to give him a hug.

"Are you ok Dudder's?" Harry asked, grinning at Ron's attempt to protect himself from his fat cousin.

Dudley looked puzzled as he looked at Harry; he had no idea who Harry was.

"I'm your cousin 'Harry!' 'Harry Potter', your Aunt Lily's son," Harry explained.

It was a few seconds before the light of comprehension dawned in Dudley's eyes. "Harry," was all he said, it was taking his brain quite a while to catch up with events. Harry and his three friends escorted a still dazed and completely puzzled Dudley to Dumbledore's office.

Harry was slightly annoyed with his headmaster; he had expected Dudley to be sent home immediately. He had not been prepared for what had actually happened, he had been told to take Dudley with him to Gryffindor tower, where a bed had been organised right next to his. That night very little sleep was had by those in the dorm that is apart from Dudley, who's snoring had kept them all awake. Ron had wanted Harry to use a silencing charm on Harry's fat noisy chain saw cousin.

Harry was tempted but the Headmaster's words kept echoing around in his head, _'No more magic was to be used on the Muggle'_.

The following morning a troop of rather tired Gryffindor's escorted Dudley back to the headmaster's office. Having delivered him safely they all headed toward the great hall, anticipating a nice quiet breakfast. They were all disappointed when Dudley's voice echoed from the top of the stairs they were on, "Wait for me Harry!"

-----

Chapter 28 Dudley gone at last

-----

Ron and the rest of the Gryffindor's were about to make a run for it but were stopped by Harry when he hissed at them "Don't you dare leave me alone with him."

Dudley's huge frame almost filled the whole width of the stair case as he descended the stairs; Harry had the thought that his over large cousin reminded him of a whale diving to the depths of the sea. Every one made their way to the great hall having made up their minds that they would sit as far away from Dudley as they could get away with, sitting down at the Gryffindor table Harry found himself and Dudley separated from the rest of his house mates and even his girlfriend by a large space.

Dudley looked as though his Christmas had come early when the food appeared in front of him. Plates of bacon sausage and toast, eggs cooked in different ways, fried, boiled, scrambled. All sorts of other food filled the huge table. It did not take long for Dudley to realise he could just help himself to all he wanted, his hatred and fear of magic seemed to be vanishing very fast as he piled as much food on his plate as it would hold.

Harry meanwhile had to reach past Dudley to some plates that were further away, in order to get some breakfast, Ron and Hermione sat talking quietly about what would happen to Dudley's captors.

Dudley remained silent as they ate; his mouth seemed to Harry to be constantly full every time he glanced at him. Having finished his breakfast Harry began to wonder what they were to do with his cousin, would he have to look after Dudder's all day till his awful Aunt and Uncle turned up, he hoped not. Harry's eyes opened wide in disbelief as his cousin filled his plate yet again "Blimey Dudley!" he exclaimed.

Ginny smiled at Harry from her seat opposite Ron. Hermione noticed and leant forward to look at Harry as well, her attention was diverted as she like Harry started to watch as Dudley started to empty his plate yet again. Harry caught Ron's attention and indicated with a nod of his head that they should leave Dudley to finish his breakfast and head out into the entrance hall; Ron nudged Hermione and then Neville and whispered.

"I think we should go."

Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny, were followed out of the great hall by Harry, they were stopped from getting any further by Professor Dumbledore who had just walked down the stairs.

"Ah Harry, with regard to your cousin, he will be leaving us around eleven so do you think you and your friends could look after him till his escort arrives?"

Harry found that the three hours he had to look after his large cousin seemed to be some of the longest hours he had ever spent at Hogwarts. Waiting for Dudley to finish breakfast was a long lonely wait for him as every one else seemed to have finished their food and left the great hall while Dudley still had yet another full plate in front of him.

Harry wondered if the house elves would be able to keep up with the mobile food disposal unit that was his cousin, having finally finished eating Dudley followed Harry out on to the grounds where they went in search of Ron and Hermione.

They eventually found them sitting under a large beech tree along with Neville, Ginny, and Luna, Dudley surprised Harry by asking them to show him some magic.

Ginny who could not forget about reading the things that the Dursley's had done to Harry wanted to use her renown bat bogey hex on Dudley but was stopped by both Luna and Hermione, Ron thought it had been a good idea and said so.

As Harry and Dudley left the group at ten minutes to eleven to return to the heads office Hermione offered to walk with them. Harry, Hermione, and Dudley reached Dumbledore's office where they found four Auror's waiting for them, Dudley was questioned about his captors but was unable to remember anything other than waking up in a room and being fastened to the wall by chains.

Dudley actually thanked Harry and his friends for setting him free, this was something Harry had not expected but happily passed on Dudley's thanks to Ron and Ginny.

Dudley shook Harry's hand and promised he would never forget what they had done for him or his stay in Gryffindor tower. Then Kingsley Shacklebolt one of the Auror's performed the memory charm on him wiping all memory of the experience from his mind.

Five minutes later a relieved Harry and Hermione left Dumbledore's office and walked hand in hand to join their friends in the entrance hall before going on to their classes. Malfoy and his friends have been expelled for their part in Dudley's imprisonment Harry told Ron and Ginny as they entered the transfiguration class room, Ginny nodded and went off to her class.

Sleep that night came quickly to those in Harry's dormitory due to having had so little the night before.

Hermione sat at the huge Gryffindor table as breakfast was served; she had a plan in mind about helping Harry with the triwizard tournament. It was quite simple all they had to do was to convince the headmaster to allow Harry to enter. Ron and Harry joined Hermione at the table just as the food appeared they listened to her idea as Ron piled his plate high with bacon and sausage along with several eggs.

Hermione told them that to help convince Professor Dumbledore they would just have to point out that the Weasley twins would not receive the thousand galleons that started their business empire which in turn would lead to quite a lot of people not getting the jobs that would be generated.

"There is no way Dumbledore would let Harry in to the tournament Hermione, for a start Harry is way too young and second he all ready knows what the tests will be, you can hardly call that fair now can you," Ron protested between mouthfuls of food.

Harry then sat back a dark look appeared on his face as he remembered about someone called Victor Krum. Hermione noticed the look on Harry's face and wondered what was wrong. She was about to ask him about it when he spoke.

"Will you go to the ball with me, Hermione please?" he asked with what looked like a worried face.

"Well who else would I go with?" Hermione asked slightly offended as she realized what Harry was thinking about "after all we are sort of engaged," she added.

A huge smile spread across Harry's face as he thought about what his girlfriend said once again.

"Yeah I suppose we are at that," he laughed.

While this was going on Harry was also thinking about Hermione's suggestion about him entering the tournament, he decided his best plan would be to discuss the way the future would unfold with his headmaster, he would go to see Dumbledore after he had finished eating his breakfast.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer all characters, settings, etc, are the copyright of JK Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing.

The future lies in the past.

-----

Chapter 29 Talking to Dumbledore

-----

Breakfast finished Harry along with Hermione made his way to the headmaster's office, hoping to discuss what he saw as a most important matter, the triwizard tournament.

Harry Having knocked twice on the huge oak door to Dumbledore's office waited to be called in, the door swung open to reveal a rather flustered looking Hagrid, "Well if you think they can handle em without me Professor Sir," he said as he turned to leave "hello Harry, Hermione," he said as he passed and walked swiftly down the stair.

"Bye Hagrid," Harry called at the huge retreating back of his friend.

"Ah Harry, miss Granger do come in, take seat and tell me what is it you wish to see me about," the headmaster said in a kindly way.

"Well we came to talk to you about the triwizard tournament sir," Harry paused then continued "and about the Horcrux's."

"I wondered if you would remember about the tournament, but what's this about the Horcrux, is there something I should know about?" a worried looking Dumbledore asked.

Harry told his old friend and mentor all about his talk with the gypsies, about Arthur's plans to use veratiserum on Voldemort "I told Mr Weasley where and how to find the first four parts of Riddle's soul, sir, I even told him how to destroy them," Harry said before he paused to allow all he had said to register.

"We are at a loss as to where the final part might be, is that what you are worried about?" Dumbledore said smiling.

Harry wondered why his headmaster was smiling but nodded quickly, "I know that Nagini the snake was one and that the silver hand of wormtail was the other, but that was in my other life, that was before I changed things," Harry said the worry showing in his voice.

"Harry when you changed the way things were you prevented Voldemort creating the last two Horcrux, first he failed to kill your parents which stopped his soul splitting yet again, he also failed to kill either the old caretaker or Cedric which again stopped him creating yet another horcrux, as we no longer need to worry about Riddle doing anymore magic, I think we will find that we only needed to destroy the four horcrux that we already knew about," Dumbledore smiled a little

"But sir according to the gypsies I still have to complete the hunt and I have to…" Harry stopped he did not want to think about what he had to do.

"Voldemort still has to die, I take it that is what you mean," Dumbledore said gently "while he still lives Harry there will always be the chance of him finding the way to use his magic again."

"Will I have to be the one to kill him sir?" Harry stared at the floor as he waited for the answer.

"It is possible, but I doubt it, Riddle will be put on trial for his crimes soon and I am sure that the ministry will make sure he gets his just reward," Dumbledore answered quietly.

"But enough of such depressing stuff for today Harry, I have just heard from Hagrid that the dragons for the triwizard will be here later today."

Hermione was glad of the change of subject and decided now was a good time to tell of their worries about the future of the Weasley twins. Dumbledore sat with his chin resting gently on his finger tips as he thought about this new problem.

"Obviously as you know already what the three tests are it would not be fair to allow you to enter, we must however try to prevent too many changes from occurring so we have to do something positive," Dumbledore said as he reached into a drawer and pulled out a piece of parchment. Harry looked at Hermione as he waited while Dumbledore read once more the parchment he held.

"So Harry it says here that you were helped by the impostor of Alistair Moody and so you did not think you had won the cup fairly, if this is still the case then can I assume that you would not mind one of the other champions winning?" Dumbledore asked

Harry nodded his head again, he actually hoped he would not have to face the three tasks yet again, once in a lifetime seemed to be enough he thought.

Dumbledore continued "So what remains for us to do is to see to it that the twins end the term with one thousand galleons, Mmmm, this will take a little thought, I shall need time to think on this one Harry, meanwhile why don't you enlist the help of your three friends see if you can think of anything."

Harry agreed with the headmaster and feeling just slightly relieved he left the office with Hermione and they made their way to the first lesson of the day. Professor Binns droned on and on about giants in his awfully monotonous voice while Harry told Ron all about his meeting with the headmaster.

"We could place some bets," Ron said as they tried to think of ways to get the needed money "After all we know from your parchment that Cedric was with you when you both got to the cup."

"It won't be that simple Ron, if Professor Moody did help by placing Krum under the imperious curse then either Krum or Fleur could be the winner," Hermione pointed out "We don't know what the outcome would have been with out his interference."

"Hermione's right Ron, Without Moody I would never have got past the dragon," Harry muttered.

"Oh I'm sure you would Harry," Hermione said cheeringly.

They were no nearer to a solution when the bell rang to end the two hour history lesson, "I want a one foot essay on the giant wars of 1377 and the outcome, to be handed in next lesson," Professor Binns was saying as the three friends packed away their books.

"Is that what the lesson was about," Ron said sounding his usual baffled self.

The next hour was spent in the green house squeezing seeds from some very reluctant pods of climbing bindweed; the plants were what Ron called a blooming menace as the three friends fought with the shoots that climbed up their arms as they tried to remove the pods. By lunch time they still had no idea as to what to do about the money for the twins, as usual they met Ginny in the great hall and told her all about their discussion and the various ideas that they had had so far.

Harry was not feeling very hungry as he remembered the headmaster's words; he did not like the idea of having to kill someone even if it was Voldemort. He found the idea even worse when he thought about Voldemort being defenceless, even though Voldemort had killed defenceless people, Harry did not think he would be able to do it if it came to it.

'_There just has to be a way to rid the world of Voldemort without me having to kill him'_ Harry thought.

Harry was suddenly distracted away from his thoughts when he heard Ginny speaking.

"I have an idea," Ginny said over her second helping of treacle tart.

-----

Chapter 30. 1000 Galleons

-----

Harry asked Ginny to explain as both Ron and Hermione sat in silence watching Ginny as she ate her treacle tart.

"Well come on Gin out with it, what's this great idea then?" Harry asked again a little impatiently.

Ginny took a drink of her pumpkin juice before answering his question and Ron's urging looks.

"Well suppose the tournament was cancelled, or more correctly, postponed. What if news of the tasks got out? What do you think would happen if somehow someone at the ministry made a mistake and sent a memo with all the details of the three tasks to everyone? Do you suppose they would choose three new tasks? To do that they would have to postpone the triwizard, then maybe Dumbledore might let Harry enter when they have chosen the new tasks, that way Harry will only have the slight advantage of being the best wizard alive," Ginny took another bite of tart while what she had said sank in.

"Who would be stupid enough to send a memo to everyone telling them what the tasks for the tournament are?" Ron finally asked.

"We will," Ginny grinned.

"We can get into the ministry at night and leave a memo on someones desk. We could charm it so that every time someone reads it, it could duplicate itself and move to the next office, I'm sure Hermione could do it, after all she is really good when it comes to charms," Ginny sat back with a huge grin on her face.

"Someone might recognise the writing, don't forget your father and Harry's parents are working there, they would recognise all our hand writing," Hermione pointed out.

"Harry didn't you tell me that your friend once offered to fake you a note so you could go to Hogsmeade? I gather from what you told me Harry he's rather good at it, we could get him to do the original one for us," Ginny sounded confident as though she had thought long and hard about it.

"It'll never work, we might fool the ministry but Dumbledore will know it was us and that's for sure," Ron said with a depressing voice.

"Hang on Ron, we know Dumbledore doesn't want things to change too much from how they were in Harry's other life, I mean look how he helped set Dobby free," Hermione sounded as though she thought the idea might work.

"Ahem, I agree with Mr Weasley on this Miss Granger, I doubt it would fool me for more than a few seconds, Miss Weasley, as for the ministry I can not say, what I can say is that it would have been amusing to witness if I had not overheard your every word," the quiet voice of Professor Dumbledore said with a chuckle. "We need a better plan than that don't you think, one that is even now nearing fruition."

All four friends turned to look at the head master who was standing right behind them; a huge grin on his face told them he was not angry with them.

"I, that is we, erm well we…" Ginny stuttered as the head master walked away smiling.

The four friends spent the rest of the day trying to think up ways of raising the thousand Galleons, Harry decided that the more he thought about it the harder it seemed to be, by bed time a thousand Galleons seemed an absolutely enormous amount of money.

The next morning as the three friends entered the great hall for breakfast the first thing they noticed was Mr Weasley sitting next to Professor Dumbledore. Mr Crouch sat next to Mr Weasley. Ginny had again arrived before them and was happily tucking into her bacon eggs and sausage. She paused as she saw them enter then beckoned them over to join her.

They had just begun to eat when Mr filch the caretaker came shuffling in through the main door, followed by a woman as tall as Hagrid, moments later she was followed by a group of boys and girls, Harry knew immediately who they were and told his friends in a whisper.

"Those are the students from Beauxbatons, that pretty silver blond one at the front is your future sister in law Ron," Harry grinned at his friend as Ron stared at the French pupils as they passed.

Before the girls had time to greet their host the boys from Durmstrang arrived. The great buzz of excitement that had engulfed the hall on the entry of several very pretty girls from a different school grew even more intense as those from Hogwarts recognised the international Quidditch player Viktor Krum amongst the new arrivals.

Dumbledore rose from his seat and called for silence before greeting the new guests and offering them a warm welcome to Hogwarts, then with the formal welcome over he said "If you would kindly find yourselves a seat there are a few things that remain to be done," with that he turned to Mr Weasley and with a gesture he introduced the Minister for magic.

Mr Weasley stood and cleared his throat; all eyes in the room were on him as he began to speak, "First let me offer a warm welcome to our guests, we at the ministry hope you will enjoy your stay here at Hogwarts, next I have the rather enjoyable task of making an award to one of our young pupils, Mr Potter would you please join me here at the front."

Harry looked around at his three friends wondering why he was being asked to join the minister at the teachers table; Hermione gave him a friendly push before he rose from his seat and slowly made his way to stand in front of the entire school.

Mr Weasley placed his arm around Harry's shoulder and began to speak again "As Minister for Magic I am pleased to announce that Lord Voldemort having once escaped from custody, today thanks to some of the Hogwarts pupils now once more resides in Azkaban. It gives me great pleasure to announce that the Wizengamont have decided that a reward of one thousand Galleons is to be presented to Mr Harry Potter and his friends, not only did they play a vital role in the recapture of Voldemort but they have also helped to capture several other known death eaters and helped in assuring they will no longer pose a threat, there are other rewards pending and will be awarded at a later date."

Harry stood there stunned as Mr Weasley held out a bag of Galleons to him, taking the money bag Harry managed to croak out a thank you while wishing the floor would open up and swallow him. Once again he remembered how he had hated being the centre of attention, now here he was with the entire school looking at him and cheering like he was a hero. By the time Harry had returned to his seat amongst tremendous applause from his school mates his face was glowing bright red.

"Well done Harry, you deserve it mate," Ron said as he bear hugged Harry.

Hermione caught them all by surprise, even surprising her self as she grabbed Harry from Ron and kissed him full on his lips right in front of the entire school. She then gently slipped her hand into Harry's and tilted her head toward the door "shall we," was all she said.

Together hand in hand Harry and Hermione walked slowly out of the great hall accompanied by shouting cheering and wolf whistles, now everyone knew for sure that Harry and Hermione were together.

Mr Crouch rose to his feet as the noise died down, with a brisk and rather sharp manner he read out the rules for the tournament before declaring that the tournament has now begun.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer all characters, settings, etc, are the copyright of JK Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing.

-----

Chapter 31 The first task.

-----

Harry was quite pleased about not being in the Triwizard tournament, he remembered the last time when he had lost Ron's friendship for a few weeks and the way he had been treated by his fellow pupils, this time he had none of that hanging over him. This time he would be able to sit back and enjoy it all.

Three days before the first task Harry sat alone in the common room wondering if he should help Cedric _'I'm sure it can't just be coincidence that I woke up and remembered that the first task is Dragons'_ he said quietly to himself.

As soon as Ron and Hermione entered the room he called them over, after reminding them about the first task being Dragons, he told them about the last time and Cedric being the only one not knowing what the task was and how he had decided to help him. "What do you think, should I tell Cedric or should I just leave it to take its course?" he asked them.

Hermione was the first one to speak up "We should go down to see Hagrid, ask him if he has shown Madam Maxime the Dragons yet, after all that Moody person is not here so he can't have influenced things can he?"

Later that day as they walked toward Hagrid's hut they caught sight of Viktor Krum.

"I can't for the life of me see why you fancied him," Ron said making Hermione turn red.

"Actually Ron, I think I must have done it just to make Harry jealous, I mean Krum's all hunched up and he walks like a duck," Hermione said with an unusually girlish giggle then squeezing Harry's hand a little.

"Thank goodness for that," Ron sighed "I have to admit I was a bit worried about you and him."

'_This life is getting more complicated by the day'_ Harry thought as his two best friends began to play around copying Krum's walk, all the time laughing at each other. '_Still I suppose it's better than having you two shouting at each other all the time'_ smiling he said "come on race you the hut."

After they had asked Hagrid about Madam Maxime and the Dragons Harry suddenly realised that they had done what in his past life the impostor Mad Moody had done, they had given Hagrid the idea of showing the Dragons to the French headmistress. Harry pointed this out to Ron and Hermione as they walked back to the castle for supper.

"Seems something's can't be changed eh Harry," Ron said with some unusual wisdom.

"Well you know what this means Harry?" Hermione said as they reached the main entrance.

"No Mione what does it mean?" Harry asked a rather puzzled look on his face.

"Well tonight you are not going to be getting a lot of sleep, you are going to have to go and watch to see if Hagrid takes Madam Maxine to show her the Dragons," she replied.

That night just after midnight Hagrid did indeed do exactly as Hermione had predicted and he was watched by Harry. The following morning Harry found Cedric out in the grounds walking around the rose garden hand in hand with Cho Chang, and told him about the Dragons, when Cedric asked how Harry knew, Harry told him he had seen Ron's brother Charlie walking toward the edge of the forest "…And as Charlie is a Dragon master I decided to follow him and there they were, huge Dragons in cages," Harry finished.

"Thanks Potter I owe you one," Cedric said as they parted company.

Harry wondered whether he should tell Cedric about using a broom but then thought better of it '_best not go too far'_ he told himself. The triwizard tournament was a huge success for Hogwarts that year. Cedric had worked out all the clues without further help from Harry, though Harry had been slightly worried about the egg in the second task.

-----

The preparations for the Yule ball were in full swing when Harry caught Viktor Krum trying to talk Hermione into going to the ball with him. Furiously Harry grabbed the Durmstrang champion by his collar and threatened to pull out his liver and feed it to the Dragons. Even though Krum was older than Harry the look in Harry's eye frightened the life out of Krum and he never spoke to Hermione again in front of Harry.

At first Hermione was fuming with Harry telling him how she was quite capable of looking after herself; her anger did not last long though as she remembered the look on Viktor's face, and the passion in Harry's eyes, she knew now beyond any doubt that she and Harry were meant to be together and they were not together because of the things it said on Harry's parchment.

Ron and Neville who had both witnessed Harry's anger thought it was all rather comical, when Harry asked them not too politely why they were laughing. Neville said he had never in his life seen red and green faces so close together, you looked like Muggle traffic lights.

"Harry that was so funny," Ron finally managed to say after the laughing bout. "Your face was almost purple and poor old Krum turned green," then he burst out laughing again.

Harry though was not feeling in a mood to laugh as he realised it had only been surprise that had caught Krum off guard and that he may not be so lucky the next time he lost his temper.

Harry waited impatiently for Hermione to finish trying on her ball gown; it was she told him one that her mother had sent for her. Sitting waiting he tried to remember what she had been wearing when she went to the ball the last time but his mind was a blank, admitting to him self that even though he had at the time thought she looked stunning he had no idea what her robes had looked like, he started to pace the common room floor.

After half an hour pacing up and down Harry saw the door to the girl's dormitory open and a picture of beauty stepped out. The now fifteen year old Hermione was wearing a gown of periwinkle silk that was enhanced by glittering sapphire coloured beads as she walked down the stair, Harry's eyes were blurring, he realised he was steaming up his glasses.

Hermione stood in front of Harry who ignored all the wolf whistles coming from behind him as he watched the girl he loved, she no longer looked like a little girl, she looked every bit a woman, the girl he had fallen in love with had grown up. As Hermione did a pirouette for her boyfriend she prayed he would not look at her feet as she still had her trainers on.

"I am going to be the envy of all the boys when we walk in to that great hall tomorrow night, I am going to have the most beautiful girl in the entire world on my arm and I am going to be so proud," Harry said as he stared at Hermione.

Hermione though not really liking the dress as it was, did a little curtsy for him then giggled walking up to him as the others watched, she reached up and kissed him right there in front of every one in the room, "I Harry will have a boyfriend that has eyes to out shine my dress," she whispered before running up to change.

The night before the Yule ball Ron received a parcel from an anonymous person, inside was a brand new set of dress robes in a deep scarlet colour, trying them on Ron found they were a perfect fit. Ron rushed from the dorm down to the common room to show Harry and Hermione his new outfit, only to have to cough to stop them kissing long enough to know he was there. Every one in the room complimented Ron on his robes, many of them saying his choice of colour was perfect.

Hermione sat on the couch with Harry "Ron definitely looks good dressed like that," she whispered. Having told Ron how good he looked she ordered him to go back upstairs and get changed before those new robes get creased or something.

"Yeah I'll do that, I'll hang them up too," Ron said as he made his way to the stairway.

"Mmhum best go write a letter to dad," said a smiling Ginny just a minute or so later.

Harry gave Ginny a sideways glance, he thought he had a good idea who had supplied the robes for Ron but he decided not to say anything about his suspicions.

-----

Chapter 32 The Ball

-----

The first two tasks were exciting for Harry as he got to watch from a spectators view, relieved not to be taking part and having to do all the studying he had done previously allowed him to feel at least for the time being quite happy with his life as it was now unfolding.

The weeks leading up to the Ball saw Hermione taking more and more time to study in the library, for some reason she wanted events to follow closely as possible those described in Harry's parchment, needless to say though that Harry was just a little angry at his girlfriend for not being with him as much as he wanted, he had no idea of what she was thinking or why she was studying so hard, she was in fact helping Ginny with some of her work.

Hermione and Ginny were sat at their favourite table at the back of the library when Viktor Krum approached them; Hermione noticed the look in his eyes and wondered why she had not seen before the look of what she could only describe as lust.

"Excuse please," Viktor said in a deep raspy voice.

Hermione and Ginny looked up from their work eyeing the slightly crouched and duck footed Durmstrang champion. Both Hermione and Ginny wondered what it was that Hermione had seen in him that had made her even consider him as a boyfriend.

"I vould like for you to go to the ball viff me yes," Viktor said to Hermione.

Annoyed at almost being told to go to the ball with him, and him asking her yet again even after his run in with Harry, Hermione stared at Viktor for a moment before deciding on her reply.

"You will have to ask someone else Mr. Krum because I am going with a very handsome boy, who I might add, is my boyfriend who I happen to be engaged to marry, so no thank you, and if you ask me again I shall not be responsible for what Harry does to you when I tell him," she turned back to her books and tried hard not to giggle.

Krum's face paled, he knew all about Harry's reputation, he had read the newspapers just like everyone else, he had been there when Harry had received his award for catching Voldemort and some death eaters, the idea that she would tell Harry made Krum finally give up on Hermione he turned and left rather quickly.

"Seems Mr. Krum is used to having girls fall at his feet, don't you think," laughed Ginny as Krum waddled away from them. Two days later Ginny was once more sat at the same table in the library studying hard when she was approached by Luna Lovegood.

"I have a message for you Ginny," said Luna as she sat opposite Ginny and opened a book.

Ginny looked up from her work to find Luna reading "Luna, Who's the message from?"

"Message?" said Luna in a dreamy way "What message?"

"Luna you said you had a message for me," Ginny replied exasperated.

"Did I? Message? Oh yes you are wanted in Professor McGonagall's class room," Luna said before returning to the book she had begun to read.

"Uhhg! Luna you are a good friend to have but some times you can be so Aghhhhh," Ginny said as she packed away her belongings.

Ginny entered the transfiguration class room to find her mother pacing the floor.

"Ah Ginny dear," Mrs Weasley said as Ginny entered "Minerva as offered to help us to get it to fit perfectly."

"Mum exactly what are you talking about?" a rather baffled Ginny asked.

"Oh yes dear, sorry, now that your father is the Minister we decided you would need new robes to go to the ball. Neville will be so pleased," Mrs Weasley said as she pulled a new set of robes from a seat behind her.

"Mum, it won't matter what I'll be going to the ball in, Neville has already seen my dress and is quite happy with it," Ginny sighed a happy dreamy look appearing on her face.

"What That old thing? Oh never mind come over here and lets get you fitted," Mrs Weasley said.

Having asked for advice from professor Flitwick, Harry, and Ron, had managed to talk professor Sinistra, and Madam Hooch in to teaching them to dance, it had taken a lot of pleading and begging before the two teachers agreed to give them lessons two nights a week.

It was now only four days before the Ball and Harry and Ron were taking their last dancing lesson with the professors, Harry was doing really well, he enjoyed being able to dance and talk to the professor with out having to watch where he placed his feet, and he had decided that he could really get to like dancing, especially with Hermione in his arms.

Ron was still clumsy occasionally but as professor Hooch pointed out to him, he had only made a few mistakes during the lesson, and doing as he had been told he quietly said sorry and carried on as though nothing had happened, the mistakes he made was to just catch the professors shoe slightly several times, he had only once or twice actually trodden on her toes.

Four days later Harry stood with Neville, Ron, and Susan, at the foot of the great marble staircase as they waited for their dates to join them. The doors to the great hall opened and students began to enter the great hall.

Harry's mouth fell open as he caught sight of Hermione descending the stairs. She was dressed in the periwinkle coloured ball gown and she had added golden roses intricately embroidered around the hem and waist, over it she wore a cloak of the same colour with roses embroidered all over it. The entire effect of the robes, the little makeup she wore, and her finally tamed hair seemed to turn Hermione from a fifteen year old girl into a young and very beautiful woman who descended the stairs gracefully.

Hermione was followed down the staircase by Ginny who was also looking every bit the beautiful young woman Harry had said she would be. Harry and Neville both stood with their mouths open wide and their eyes almost standing from their sockets until Seamus let out a low whistle and declared "Geezzze they both look stunning," Susan Bones Ron's date for the evening slapped Ron playfully on the arm when he whistled at Hermione.

Having enjoyed several dances Harry sat at a table holding Hermione's hand and thought how pleased he was his mum had suggested dance lessons, he watched as Professor Sinistra seemed to glide around the dance floor with Professor Dumbledore, she was most definitely a very graceful dancer and an excellent teacher.

Harry was gently dragging Hermione onto the dance floor, a waltz had just started up and he wanted to dance this one with her so he could hold her close and hopefully show how much he cared for her.

Hermione was quite surprised at how well Harry could dance, she had expected to sit out most of the dances with him, only having one or two dances with anyone brave enough to ask Harry Potters girlfriend, she had thought for some reason that Harry would not be able to dance and as they waltzed elegantly around the dance floor she felt truly happy in Harry's arms, just as though they were made just for her to fit into.

Hagrid danced the evening away with Madame Maxine, they were given a wide berth by everyone around them and Harry found himself chuckling as he recalled the last time he had been to this Ball and spent the whole evening wishing he could dance with Cho Chang, this time around though he had no interest what so ever in the Ravenclaw seeker, he told himself I can dance and I am with the one I love.

Both Susan and Hermione sat discussing their boyfriend's ability on the dance floor; both were quite amazed at just how good Harry and Ron actually were, unlike some girls they were enjoying the night fully and not sitting at the table rubbing at sore and bruised toes, Ginny swore Neville was trying to kill her from the toes up. Hermione said Harry was just perfect apart from trying to dance till they dropped.

As the ball neared the end Harry and Hermione took a walk around the rose garden that had been created just for the night, hand in hand they found a quiet place to sit and practice their kissing, they were interrupted fifteen minutes later when they heard Hagrid and Madam Maxine talking, Hermione noticed a large beetle on one of the statues in front of them and flicked it away with the back of her hand, just after that they were interrupted by professor Vectra.

-----

The tournament took on an air of excitement for Harry as he sat in the stands watching it all unfold, no longer taking part in it and no disguised death eater to spoil it, the competition between the three champions was fierce and extremely close; only one point separated the champions as they entered a maze, for the third and final task.

Harry watched and was amazed at how the task taking place in front of him followed closely the same route it had taken when he had won it, the difference was at the end, it was Fleur and not himself who reached out just seconds after Cedric who took the winning cup, Cedric had only reached the cup two seconds before the young blond haired girl and instead of raising it in victory he asked Fleur to take hold of it as well.

For the first time in history two students from different schools had worked together in the final stage to get to the winners podium. Celebrations that night were noisy and lasted well into the early hours of the morning. Sitting at the Gryffindor table in the great hall, Harry sighed as he watched Cedric and Fluer cheered by all except the Durmstrang boys, who had gone back to their ship anchored in the lake, where they sat and licked their wounds.

"Well Harry you got the Galleons and you got to watch, so how do you feel about it all?" Hermione asked him as they finally made their way to the common room in Gryffindor tower and bed.

"Happy," was all he replied.

The rest of the term went by fast and it was soon time to pack his thing's ready to go home.

Thinking of all the time he had spent at the Weasley's in his previous life he decided to ask his parents if they would be willing to have all the Weasley's over for the holidays, his mother's reply was exactly what he had wanted. The Potter's had already asked Molly and Arthur and were now making the arrangements, if all went well the Weasleys would be joining them at the end of the third week.

Half way through the train ride to London Harry left Ginny, Hermione, and Ron in the compartment they had settled in and began to search the train for the Weasley twins. He found them near the rear of the train trying to play a prank on the guard.

"Can I have a word with you two?" Harry asked.

Fred and George were a little put out at him disturbing their plans but agreed to find some where to talk in private. For some reason Harry suddenly found it hard to find a way to approach the subject on his mind, then he suddenly got hit by inspiration and began "If you two were to open that joke shop you have been planning would you be ready to accept a partner?"

"Who told you about our plans?" George asked surprised.

"You two would be amazed at the things I know about, like the Marauders map," Harry smiled and offered to finance them in exchange for a partnership and the map.

It took him a while to convince the twins to take the sack of money he offered them but eventually sold them on the idea of having a silent partner and watched happily as the two mischief makers went back one thousand Galleons richer, to finish their prank on the unsuspecting train guard.

Hermione was walking toward her parents when Harry knew there was no way he could go the whole holiday with out seeing her, without being able to kiss her, in fact he wondered if he could last a full day with out Hermione by his side, rushing after her he reached her the same time she reached her mother and father.

"Mr Granger sir, I would like to ask you all to come stay with us during the holiday, all the Weasley's will be there later in the month as well, that is if you want too, please think about it and Hermione can let me know what you decide," he gushed out before kissing Hermione goodbye in front of her parents, he gave her a squeeze and a smile then he ran back to join his parents.

Harry watched as Hermione turned to wave and give him a huge smile and blow him a kiss before climbing into the back of her father's car. Mrs Granger smiled as she remembered the words of her daughter at twelve years of age.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer all characters, settings, etc, are the copyright of JK Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing

-----

The future lies in the past

-----

.Chapter 33 The Holiday begins

-----

Harry followed his parents from the station and into Muggle London they were off to do some ordinary clothes shopping. As they wandered around the shops Harry asked his dad for some advice, he told how he had sort of proposed to Hermione when he had asked her to be his girlfriend, and she now considered them sort of engaged, he wondered if he was too young to buy Hermione an engagement ring.

"Well plenty of betrothed wizards wear a betrothal ring as do their betrothed witches, so I don't suppose buying an engagement ring would be much different, what do you think Lily?" James said as they entered one of the larger clothing stores.

"I'm not too sure, I will have to think about it, I mean we have to think what her parents might say and those kind of things," Lily replied as she led the way to the women's dress racks.

Two hours later they had left the clothes shop and were walking toward Diagon Alley, Lily stopped and stared at something in the window of a little jewellery shop, "Oh Harry I think Hermione would just love that ring there," she said pointing at a sapphire and diamond engagement ring.

"But mum I thought you said…" Harry fell silent as Lily cut him off.

"Yes well that was before, James will you take Harry in and buy that ring for him love, we can take the cost from his allowance a little each week," Lily said a huge smile on her face.

"What if it doesn't fit?" Harry asked.

"Your mum will put an any size charm on it, come on Harry I think it's a brilliant idea, I should have done this for your mother when we were young, then perhaps people would not have assumed we did not like each other, it would have made life a lot easier," James said catching hold of Harry's shoulder and gently guiding him in to the shop.

Harry held the ring up to the beam of sunlight shining into the shop, and he knew that Hermione would love it; it was not 'too much', as she called some of the jewellery worn by some girls at the ball.

In fact he thought it was absolutely perfect for Hermione, he just hoped she would not refuse to wear it, he was not entirely sure Hermione had meant it when she had said they were now engaged.

When the Potters arrived home, both Harry and James laden with Lily's shopping, they found a young barn owl waiting for them, from the eagerness to deliver his letter Harry wondered if it was the owls first delivery, taking the letter Harry let the owl sit on his shoulder as they entered the house, taking the owl over to Hedwig's perch he placed the young owl along side his pet,

"I suppose this means you are waiting for a reply, eh?" Harry said as he opened the letter.

The letter was from Hermione and Harry read it out to his parents as they put away the shopping,

_Harry love, I am so happy, Mum says that we can come stay with you for the holidays just as you asked, you will of course have to have someone come to pick us up, mum and dad being Muggles. We will be ready anytime after five this afternoon. Dad has to arrange things with a locum before we can leave, please send reply with my new owl, his name is Mercury, I think he's wonderful don't you, see you later,_

_Lots and lots of love and kisses Hermione. _

_Ps, I'm missing you already_.

Harry quickly wrote his reply telling Hermione they would be happy to collect her and her mum and dad, they would pick them up just after five. At two thirty that afternoon James, and Harry, left Godrics Hollow in the old family car, a blue Rolls Royce Phantom 2, and set off for the Grangers home.

James knew it would only take a few seconds using a port key, but this way he could get to spend some father son time with Harry, and on the return journey he would be able to get to know the girl his son seemed to be engaged to. He looked forward to having a real talk to Hermione, the few times he had seen her she had always seemed so very quiet.

Harry took the drive to the Grangers as an opportunity to tell his dad all about his term at school, he took great pleasure in describing the ball and how much he had enjoyed dancing with Hermione, he also took some time to talk about Hermione, he told his father about the slight differences he had noticed in this time line, Hermione was slightly less bossy and just a little more 'girly'.

James laughed at Harry's expression of Hermione being 'more girly', "You don't think it might be because she has a boyfriend this time then?" he asked.

Harry thought about what his father had said before he realised that the changes he had noticed in his girlfriend could be just as his father said, or it could be that he only noticed this time because they were so close, much closer than even the best of best friends could ever hope to be.

"I think you might be right dad, I think I just never noticed those sort of things last time, or if I did I don't remember them," Harry told his father with a small guilty smile.

"Well we men don't always notice the way the one's we love are feeling, take it from me son. I sometimes failed to notice when your mum was getting angry at me, that's something you should look out for, an angry witch is not the best company to be in, especially if you happen to be the one who made her angry," James said grinning as they reached the out skirts of the village where Hermione lived.

As soon as Hermione joined Harry on the front seat of the car with his dad Harry felt that something had changed, something he could not explain and yet he could feel it, it was as though there had been a change in the magic that constantly surrounded them, almost as though the earth itself had changed. He wondered whether Hermione had felt it and just as he was about to ask her she spoke,

"Did you feel something Harry?" she asked as she looked in to his eyes.

Harry nodded before he leaned over and kissed her, he then placed his right arm around her shoulders pulling her in close to him. James gave them a side ways glance and smiled to him self, he knew that the young ones were in love, he wasn't sure whether it was just what was called puppy love or whether it was the full on real thing, only time would tell him the answer to that one, but they were definitely in love he could sense it, slowly he returned his concentration back to his driving.

James chuckled silently to him self and wondered if it would be worth the risk of his wife's wrath to tease Harry and his girlfriend a little, finally deciding against such a risky enterprise he gave a little cough.

"So Hermione how about you tell me a little about your self and Harry, maybe disclose some of the secrets he has been keeping eh?" James asked without looking at either of them.

Hermione hesitated for a while before she began to tell James all about Harry's encounter with Viktor Krum and Krum's subsequent approaches to her while she had been in the library with Ginny, she went on to say just how good Harry was at dancing. By the time they had reached the Potter house Hermione had told James almost all about the school term from her point of view, she did how ever leave out the fact that she had told Harry they were engaged. All through her answer to James, Hermione never moved from being squeezed up tight to Harry, nor did she let go of his hand, sometime since she had gotten in the car Harry had wrapped his right arm behind her and it had ended up wrapped around her waist and he occasionally gave her a gentle squeeze to let her know he did not mind what she told his dad.

As James put the car in the garage, Harry led the Grangers into the kitchen where his mother was busy preparing something to eat, Harry pulled out a chair for Hermione and then one for her mum, before he sat down he stood next to his girlfriend looking as though he was about to faint, he took a deep breath and Hermione noticed him pull something from his pocket, it was a small blue box.

Harry could think of no words to say at all, his mind was almost completely blank apart from the single thought '_give Hermione the box'_, so that's exactly what he did, without a single word he handed the small blue box to Hermione, and then he sat down in the chair next to her waiting to see what her reaction would be.

Hermione opened the box slowly; the gasp that escaped her lips did not go unnoticed by her parents who both turned to look at her. She pulled the ring from the mount in the box and slipped it on to her finger before she stood up and moved to sit in Harry's lap.

After a kissing session that lasted several minutes Hermione blushed a really deep red when she finally heard a small cough from behind her, she hoped that neither her parents or Harry's dad would say anything about her sitting in Harry's lap, she knew she would not be able to explain it, she wasn't sure her self exactly what had happened to her, all she knew for certain was that something had changed, and the desire to be close to Harry and to kiss him had been too strong to fight.

Harry was blushing just as much as Hermione when she forced her self to leave his lap and to sit next to him, he felt cold and exposed, his joy at the kissing and having Hermione sitting in his lap was still showing, he was certain that Hermione had noticed, there was no way she could not have felt his passion rise, he just hoped his dad did not notice, he was not used to such things happening in the company of adults. He pulled him self closer to the table.

Hermione got up and walked around the table to her mother and held out her hand, Mrs Granger then did something Harry had not expected, she studied the ring for a few moments then congratulated Hermione, before she walked around the table and gave Harry a hug.

"Congratulations Harry," she said as she smiled at him.

Mr Granger sat nodding as the women made a fuss over the ring, then he stretched across the table his hand out stretched toward Harry, "Hermione said in her first letter home that she was going to marry you one day, I guess she was right," He said smiling at his future son in law. Harry took the offered hand and shook it with some relief, he knew Hermione had told her parents but he could not have guessed how they would react when Hermione finally got the proof that they were indeed engaged.

------

Chapter 34. Rid of Riddle

------

For the first day and a half of the holiday Hermione hardly spoke a word to any one, she seemed to be so busy walking around in a dream like state, she spent a lot of time kissing Harry and then stopping every few minutes and holding her engagement ring in front of her eyes admiring it and smiling before going back to kissing her boyfriend. It was at lunch time on the second day when Harry received a letter from the Minister of Magic, the letter gave the details about Voldemort's trial that was to be held in two days time, Harry and his parents had been invited to sit in the visitor section along with several other people.

The trial of Tom Riddle was being held in the room where in his other life Harry had witnessed the death of his godfather, there was a huge wooden chair not unlike the one Harry had once sat in at his trial for performing under age magic, the chains that hung around the chair were huge making it look even more uninviting than it had looked before.

Harry, Hermione, James, and Lily, were sitting in the visitors seats situated to the right of the huge chair. Harry wasn't feeling too happy about being in the room that brought back so many bad memories, and he was glad that Hermione had insisted on being with him when he got to see the law finally put Riddle where he belonged.

All eyes turned toward the door that creaked open noisily, two Aurors led out Tom Riddle from the under ground cells, one on either side of him, whether it was that there were so many wizards around the Aurors were too relaxed or whether the Aurors were not paying attention was not known, but Riddle suddenly lurched forward and escaped from their grasp. Before anyone knew what was happening Tom Riddle had grabbed Hermione and held a knife taken from one of the Aurors, at her throat, slowly he backed away dragging Hermione onto the centre platform where the archway of death stood.

Riddle was demanding his and his death eaters release or he was going to kill the girl, as Harry watched every movement Riddle made he was slowly pulling out his wand, Harry stood up along with everyone else and caught Hermione's eye, Harry nodded slightly and turned his eyes to the left and Hermione glanced down to where he was indicating, Riddle had slightly relaxed his hold on her and as she glanced once again at Harry she saw him snap his teeth together, she knew exactly what Harry was thinking, and once again thanked who ever it was that had given them the ability to communicate without words.

Hermione turned suddenly and bit Riddle's thumb, Tom Riddle yelled and jumped back a little, as soon as he let go of her she fell to the ground, the reducto spell that Harry sent at Riddle hit him in the chest at the same time as Hermione hit the floor.

The spell hit Tom Riddle in the middle of his chest sending him careening backward, Riddle tripped just before he fell over backward head first into the veil that hung over the archway of death, that was the last that was seen of the mass murderer as he disappeared in to the void just as Sirius had done in that other life.

Stunned wizards and Aurors looked from the archway to Harry, he had been the only one there who had kept his head when the feared dark wizard had escaped, and now the old prophecy had been fulfilled, Harry Potter had finished off Voldemort for good.

Just seconds later Harry was helping Hermione to her feet "Are you alright love?" he asked as he tried to check her over.

"Apart from a scraped knee I'm fine, thank you for saving me from that, that thing," she said as he placed his arm around her waist and she wrapped her arm around him, he then led her off the platform and down to his mother.

Arthur Weasley was furious with the entire Auror team that was in the room; he was yelling about how they had panicked while a mere schoolboy had kept his head and had done their job for them, he threatened them with extra training and plenty of physical exercise, plus extra duty for such utter incompetence. Having finished his yelling at the Aurors, Arthur walked over to where Harry and James were watching Lily heal Hermione's slight injury.

"It seems we owe you again Harry, it looks like your destiny to save the wizarding world couldn't be changed even by a change in time, I just hope this is the last thing you have to go through," Arthur said as he placed a friendly hand on Harry's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Well the prophecy has been fulfilled so unless there is another one we don't know about, hopefully it seems my task is finally over," Harry said as he nodded toward the archway.

Harry, Hermione and two very proud Potter parents left the ministry building and following a suggestion from James they headed for Fortiscue's ice cream shop, while James had a second ice cream Harry and Hermione walked over to the book store and started to browse the new books, Hermione chose several books to buy as they walked slowly around the many book shelves.

"I should teach you to apparate, and then how to do it with out having to spin around," Harry said as they neared the counter to pay for Hermione's books.

Hermione nodded her head, "It would have made things easier today wouldn't it."

Harry nodded "Exactly."

Harry was carrying Hermione's purchases as hand in hand they walked back to meet James and Lily before they decided on what to do next, Hermione suggested a walk through Muggle London and maybe a walk through one of the many parks.

"Why don't I take you to a cinema, I did promise I would, remember?" Harry said as they walked to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Now that sounds like a good idea, James you are taking us to the cinema," Lily said as they entered the pub and walked past the barkeeper.

After a walk through Muggle London and eventually reaching the cinema, Lily dragged James in to watch the sound of music once again, while Hermione made Harry take her in to see one of the romance movies, Harry didn't even know what the film was called, once the lights went down though it did not really matter which film they were supposed to be watching as both of them were far to busy kissing to watch any film at all.

Harry and Hermione had to wait a while in the cinema foyer before James and Lily joined them. Hermione kept chuckling as Harry kept on complaining that it seemed wrong that he had to wait for his parents while out on his first real date with his fiancée, Lily and James eventually joined them, James looked bored to tears, while Lily was happy with the way the film had ended. Harry shook his head, his mum and dad were like two teenagers, and he said so quietly to Hermione as they left the cinema. They then made their way back to Godrics Hollow where James told the Grangers all about what had happened that day.

Both Mr and Mrs Granger thanked Harry and praised the fact that he was quite able to look after their little girl, even when others were panicked.

Hermione beamed at Harry, he had won her parents respect, and she knew they would have no complaints when it came time for Harry and her to get married, Harry would be welcomed into the Granger family just as she had been welcomed into the Potter family.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer all characters, settings, etc, are the copyright of JK Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing

The future lies in the past

Chapter 35 Rita Skeeter and the stocks

The following weeks were all a blur for both Harry, and Hermione, as well as several other people who witnessed the death of Voldemort. The final defeat and subsequent death of Voldemort had been reported in the papers and celebrations were going on all over Britain. Harry received and turned down so many invitations that he swore he had writers cramp and he complained about the amount of owls he had to give treats too.

A rather special reception was arranged at the Ministry, all the Potters along with the Grangers were invited by the minister Arthur Weasley. Fifteen minutes after the reception began Arthur, sitting with all the wizarding worlds representatives stood up and invited Harry to join him. Harry found himself being awarded the Order of Merlin first class, he was not too pleased with Mr Weasley as he did not like nor did he wish for any of the publicity that would follow.

Hermione found herself being the next one to be called to the front to join Harry, she was awarded the Order of Merlin second class for her help in catching so many criminals, Harry complained bitterly to Arthur about her getting less of an award than he got when it was her brains that had got them through everything, he then refused to accept anything at all if she was going to be discriminated against.

Arthur had the Medal and the citation changed and Hermione ended the day wearing a large ribbon around her neck exactly the same as Harry's, they both received Order of Merlin First class.

For the next three years the only place that he and Hermione could get any peace was when they were back at school, for the last three of their school years while at school things were fairly normal, the holidays were a nightmare for both of them, if they left their houses they were hounded by the wizard press, which made it difficult for them to get together out side, they were unable to do a simple thing like going shopping, and so they had to do quite a lot of sneaking around, something that neither of them liked.

One reporter in particular kept up a continual string of lies about them, she even went as far as to write that Harry had been caught red handed making wild and passionate love to one of his friends, the red haired Ginevra Weasley, though Hermione knew that the story was not true because first and foremost she trusted Harry implicitly, and at the time Ginny was in Rumania visiting her brother Charlie, although she was still highly annoyed with all the stupid questions she was being asked.

On their final day as students of Hogwarts school, Rita Skeeter had another story about Harry printed, this time she accused him of being a dark wizard who had his own harem of Hogwarts witches, she went on to say that his current girlfriend one Hermione Granger was stupid enough to be blissfully unaware of his infidelities.

Neither Harry or Hermione got to see the article until the following day when all the end of school celebrations were finished and they were at home with their parents, they were now adults and were starting out in a whole new world, they were no longer school children and they had a future to plan, being lied about in the paper was not part of that plan..

Harry read the article with ever increasing anger, Lily was just suggesting he send a note to Hermione when they heard a pop from outside the kitchen window, seconds later a rather angry looking Hermione entered the kitchen holding a copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Harry love I think it's about time we did something to shut this lying slut up permanently don't you," Hermione said placing the paper in front of him even before she had said hello.

Lily seeing the anger in Hermione's face looked at Harry, and with a shrug of her shoulders she left the kitchen, leaving him and Hermione to sort out their anger between them. Lily had guessed right when she had thought that Skeeter had made a rather big mistake in calling her son's future wife Hermione stupid, and she knew that Hermione would be out for revenge preferably Skeeter's blood.

Two hours later Harry and Hermione walked into the Daily Planet building on Diagon Alley, Hermione was absolutely furious that the paper kept on printing lies even after their stories were proved to be untrue. They found Rita Skeeter in the editors office, before Harry could say a single word Hermione had both the editor and Skeeter locked in full body binds, he decided that their agreement to press for a retraction of the story was not exactly what Hermione now had on her mind.

Followed first by a curious Harry, and then all the staff of the newspaper, Hermione with both Skeeter and the editor floating in front of her, walked out of the Planet building and along Diagon Alley, she stopped when she reached the Ministry building and lowered her two captives to the ground, then with a flick of her wand she created two rather old fashioned wooden stocks, a few more flicks of her wand had the two news people locked by their neck and wrists into the stocks, by the time Hermione had sealed the locks a rather large crowd had gathered.

Minister of Magic Arthur Weasley watched from his window as two of his favourite people locked the reporters in the old stocks, he gave orders that they were not to be interfered with by the Aurors.

A few minutes after Hermione had tried unsuccessfully to get Skeeter to admit to her lies the Minister walked out of the building with two glasses of water, he gave Hermione a rather crafty little wink as he approached, "May I?" he asked indicating the water and the captives.

Hermione looking rather reluctant yet with a smile in her eye allowed him to offer the water to the two captives, the reporters both drank rather greedily not knowing how long they would be in their present predicament, Rita wasn't too bothered even though she was really uncomfortable and her back had begun to hurt, she was convinced that she would come out of this the winner and with a good story, better and more important people than Hermione Granger had tried and failed to get her to tell the truth, or so she thought.

As Arthur began to walk away he stopped and looked at Rita Skeeter, "Oh dear, I seem to have made a mix up, I do believe I gave you the water with Veritaserum in it," he said sounding quite innocent, "oh well it should wear off in a few hours," he said shrugging his shoulders and winking again to Hermione.

Both Harry and Hermione chuckled as Arthur walked back into the ministry building and sent two Aurors to witness anything that Skeeter said that might incriminate her. Harry watched as Hermione paced back and forth, he knew she was working out how best to phrase her questions so that Skeeter could do nothing but reveal the truth. When she stopped pacing and smiled at him he stepped forward and took her hand in his, then together they stood in front of Skeeter.

Hermione placed a Sonorus charm on her self and the evil so called reporter to make their voices loud enough for the entire crowd to hear.

"So Rita Skeeter, I want you to tell me how many truthful stories you have written about Harry Potter," Hermione began.

Rita stared at Hermione with a truly hateful look and tried her hardest not to answer but the serum was far too strong to resist and she found her self saying "None, not single one."

"So Rita every thing you ever wrote about Harry was a lie, is that correct?"

Rita still struggling against the serum yelled "Yes it was all lies."

Hermione smiled and looked up in triumph, she had her confession, and a huge crowd had heard it, she then saw Arthur standing by his window, he nodded to her then mouthed the words "More, we need more."

"Rita tell me did you ever do anything to break the law to get your information, and if you did what did you do?" Hermione asked looking up and getting another nod from Arthur.

"Yes, I have broken into the ministry offices and stolen and copied files, I even used a memory charm on some people when I was caught," Rita said fuming at her inability to do the one thing she was really good at and lie.

"Anything else illegal, maybe like being an animagus?" Harry asked her with a smile.

"Yes I am an animagus and I sometimes use my animagus form to roam freely around the ministry or into people's houses," she answered.

"Animagus, I don't remember seeing you on the list of registered animagus, would it be you never registered?" he asked as he gave her a look of total disgust.

"I never registered because it is too useful to me, I can become a large beetle and in that form I can go just about anywhere, no body ever takes any notice of a beetle," Skeeter said sounding proud of her achievements.

Standing next to Skeeter his head, hands and back really beginning to hurt due to being locked in the stocks the editor turned his head to the side as much as he could and smiled as Rita almost wrote her own sentence to a term in Azkaban, he smiled because he thought that with all their questions being to Rita and with her revelations they had forgotten all about him, he was wrong.

Harry lifted the editor's head a little "I suppose you knew all about the lies and everything else, am I right?"

The editor looked at Harry and with his eyes showing some regret he answered the question "Yes I knew all about her lies and trickery, it helped to sell the paper."

Harry squeezed Hermione's hand "These fools should know better than to anger the greatest witch of the age don't you think?" he said smiling at his girlfriend.

Hermione nodded to him then turned her attention to the Aurors, "These stocks should vanish in a couple of hours unless you want me to remove them," she said politely.

The law officers looked at her and grinned, "No miss that won't be necessary we can wait."

A large number of the crowd who had been listening to Rita Skeeter making her public confession stepped forward to apologise to Harry and Hermione for believing the things she had had printed about them, it took quite some time before they managed to gain the sanctuary of Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, where Fred and George welcomed them before locking the door to any one else. From the shop Harry and Hermione took the floo to Harry's house where both James and Lily were waiting to hear about what had happened.

-----

Chapter 36 Time to plan a wedding.

-----

Lily Potter was overjoyed when Harry entered the kitchen on his eighteenth birthday, he had just announced that he was fed up of waiting and he was going to ask Hermione for a firm date for their wedding, he was sitting in the living room composing a letter to her when James joined a smiling Lily in the kitchen.

"I think it's time to start planning our son's wedding dear," she told him a huge smile on her face.

"So he's finally going to do something about making that lovely girl his wife eh, what did he say?" James wanted to know.

Lily told James how Harry had entered the kitchen then after looking at the morning paper for just a couple of seconds he slapped the paper down and after rubbing his hand, he had announced he was fed up of being single, he wanted his own family, and he was off to compose a letter to Hermione, he hasn't even looked at his presents yet.

"He's in the living room right now working out what to write in his letter to Hermione," Lily said as she poured James a cup of tea.

James looked at Lily and then at the table, reaching forward he picked up a coaster, "Why don't you make this into a portkey and I can nip over and fetch the Grangers here, that'll surprise the heck out of him," he chuckled.

Lily nodding pointed her wand at the coaster and whispered portus while she thought about the destination and the return journey.

She too was chuckling when James vanished, she hoped he was going to be back with the Grangers before Harry was finished composing his letter to Hermione, she really wanted to hear her son and the girl she already thought of as a daughter, as he asked her to name a day for their wedding.

James arrived in the kitchen with the Grangers just two seconds before Harry entered from the living room, Harry looked up in surprise from the letter he was rereading when he was suddenly enveloped in a tight hug from a brown haired witch, if it wasn't for the wonderful smell he had associated with Hermione for two life times he would not have known it was his fiancée, she had had her hair done professionally, it was no longer all bushy, instead it hung in silky waves down her back and was it seemed some what longer than he remembered.

Harry held her at arms length and stared at her for a few moments before he spoke "Wow! you look beautiful," he gasped out.

Hermione blushed but pulled him into another hug. "I was just about to send you this letter," Harry said as he handed the letter to Hermione.

Hermione began to read his letter and then quickly sat down at the table, '_she looks a little worried, maybe even scared'_ Lily thought as she looked at her future daughter in law.

Hermione was suddenly worried, she had begun to read Harry's letter but she had only managed to get as far as the end of the first line, the line that contained those dreaded words '_we need to talk'_ she knew that those words usually preceded a break up, and so she sat down to hear the worst.

Harry rubbed his hand through his hair, he couldn't figure out how she could have read the letter so quick, and he began to wonder when she was going to speak, he sat down on the chair next to her and with a slightly exasperated look he spoke "Well, do you have a date?" he asked.

Hermione gave him a strange look "Who would I have a date with?" she asked tears forming in her eyes.

Harry looked at her totally confused for a few seconds before he smiled "You did read that didn't you?" he asked looking as though a light had gone on in his head.

"I well, I…" Hermione stuttered.

"Well why don't you read it and we can start this all over," Harry said now really smiling.

Hermione was confused but unfolded the letter again and began to read once more,

_Hermione._

_I think we really need to get together very soon as we need to talk._

_I am honestly getting quite fed up of being your fiancée so I think it is time you and I got together and have a serious discussion about fixing a definite date for our wedding; it is a day I have looked forward to for so long. I no longer wish to be just a fiancée, I want to be your husband._

_When I think about it I realise I have been in love with you so long I have almost forgotten when it all started, but I so want you to be my wife, hopefully in the not too distant future, so write back and let me know when and if you have a date in mind, and when I can pop over._

_Love._

_Harry._

Hermione read through the letter and then the tears began to fall, she almost jumped on Harry as she dragged him into yet another hug "I love you so much," she declared as she moved back a little.

"So do you have any date in mind yet?" Harry asked his smile spreading over his whole face.

"I'd love to be married on my mum and dads anniversary, but that's next month, so If we do get married on that day we will have to wait another year, so we are going to be a year older and maybe you don't even like that day, or maybe you don't want to wait," Hermione replied "I can't think of another date, I can't even think of the names of the months, I..."

Harry placed his finger on her lips to stop her babbling, turning to Mr and Mrs Granger and his parents, he asked "Can we get it all sorted by the fourteenth?"

Mrs Granger had a tears falling down her cheeks as she nodded her head then rushed around the table and hugged both Hermione and Harry. When Harry recovered from the bone crushing hugs from Mrs Granger and his mum he looked around him at three crying women and two smiling fathers and then scratched his head, "Women."

Having their wedding on the fourteenth of August meant they had just two short weeks to try to get everything sorted out. There was of course the benefit of living in a magical world where only justice seemed to be slower than it was it the muggle world.

Lily was quickly sat at her desk writing out the names on the magically created invitations, there were not a great many to do as neither Harry nor Hermione wanted a large wedding.

Hermione and Mrs Granger went out shopping that afternoon with James and Richard, Hermione was trying to find the perfect wedding dress while her father and James were trying to find the perfect wedding gift. Hermione gave up looking in the wizarding shops for her perfect dress robes and with her mother she went to look into the Muggle shops.

Harry shopping for the wedding rings took the one person he trusted above everyone else to give him the right advice on which rings to buy, entered the small jewellery shop on Diagon Alley right behind his mother Lily, and began what to him was the difficult task of choosing the rings.

When news of the wedding leaked out it seemed that every reporter in the entire wizarding world wanted an invite and an exclusive interview with the lucky couple, Hermione and Harry decided that there should only be one Paper with their wedding story in it, so they invited Luna Lovegood to the wedding giving her permission to write an exclusive article for her father's paper the Quibbler.

Harry and Ron eventually went Muggle shopping for new suits, accompanied by Neville Longbottom. It did not take the wizards as long to buy the entire required out fits as it took the women to do their wedding dress shopping. Neville was put in charge of the flowers and although Mrs Weasley tried she was not allowed to organise anything, that was something that Harry had stipulated, he had remembered his previous life and how she had interfered with nearly everything that he and Hermione did, in fact he was no longer sure he had even had feelings for Ginny, he was feeling convinced he and Hermione had just been brain washed by Mrs Weasley and her desire for them to be part of her family.

Plans for the wedding were going well, they had everything sorted by the twelfth of August and that gave them all a full day in which to relax before the actual wedding, Harry had refused to go out on a stag night with his so called friends as he well remembered what had happened to several other wizards unlucky enough to have had a stag party.

Instead he, Ron and Neville disapparated to the local inn and spent a quiet evening reminiscing about the things they had done while at Hogwarts, they all had a really good time as they recalled their pranks on the Slytherin's.

It was just before midnight when Harry arrived home with Ron, the odd thing was it was Harry that was sober and was carrying Ron who was well past tipsy.

Harry woke up at seven the next morning and headed for a shower before popping down to see if his mum had cooked breakfast, half way to the kitchen he could smell the aroma of fresh cooked bacon and he could almost hear the sizzle of the sausages that would no doubt be ready by the time he got around to having his breakfast, entering the kitchen Harry checked the teapot for a cup of his morning pick-me-up then he sat down and asked if his mum required any help.

Lily chuckled before she reminded him that this would be the last time she did him his breakfast while he was still a single man, and she wanted to do it on her own. As Harry tucked into the meal his mum placed in front of him he wondered if Hermione was up yet, and if she was able to eat any breakfast, thoughts of Hermione eating breakfast brought back memories from their meal times at Hogwarts and how they had got together.

He remembered the warm feeling he had had in his stomach when he saw her on the platform at Kings Cross, and he tried to recall memories of his first meeting with her in his first life, it did not take him long to realise that he had had those same feelings and a feeling of complete trust on that first meeting when she had pointed her wand in his face and said an incantation to repair his glasses, he remembered the hug she had given him in his first year as they parted him to go after the stone and she to get help for Ron and he remembered the way he had felt loved.

He began to wonder again why in his first life he had ended up with Ginny; the only answer he could come up with was not a pleasant one, prolonged exposure to love potions can make some one fall for some one as quickly as he remembered falling for Ginny, it was the only reason he could think of why one day he hardly knew she existed and yet the next day he wanted to kiss her.

Finally shrugging it off he told himself that had been in another life and another time, now he was about to marry the one girl who really knew him, the one girl who had known everything about him through two different lives, the one girl he had actually felt loved him for himself.

The smell of the food must have woken Ron, he came down and sat at the table before Harry had finished eating, Harry watched as Ron got stuck into the huge plate of bacon sausage eggs and mushrooms, and he wondered what kind of stomach Ron had, last night he had been well and truly drunk yet here he was at just before eight in the morning eating like he had been on a starvation diet for six months.

After their breakfast Harry and Ron sat around the kitchen table talking until at nine o clock Lily threw them both out of the kitchen telling them it was time to get ready, the wedding was at eleven and they both had to change and all that. She herself needed to change before she began to do all the other tasks that she needed to do before the ceremony.

Harry headed for the stairs and the room that would no longer be his room after today, Ron nodded to him as they parted at the top of the stairs, Ron went to his guest room and Harry headed for the bathroom.

It was time to wash shower shave and brush his teeth before he dressed himself in his suit, the suit he would wear when his dreams finally came true.

Eager as he was to marry Hermione Harry was also eager to see her reaction to the wedding present his parents had bought for them, he smiled as he thought '_She'll have to wait to see that one until tonight'_.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer all characters, settings, etc, are the copyright of JK Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing

-----

The future lies in the past

-----

Chapter 37

-----

A Wedding and a home.

-----

Harry walked with his best man Ron, through the yard of the church in Godrics Hollow, and memories of standing by his parents grave with Hermione holding him, consoling him, her arms tenderly wrapped around him as he had wept for parents he had never known, came into his mind, and in his mind he watched as the two of them turned from the grave and with their arms still around each other they left the grave side and walked slowly away. He knew then that she had been showing him that day just how much she loved him, but he had been to blind to see it, as he and Ron reached the church doors Harry thanked who ever it had been that had helped him to make the right choices this time.

Just ten minutes later Harry turned to look behind him when the music started and Ron nudged him in his ribs, at the far end of the small church, Hermione on her fathers arm was walking slowly toward him, behind her holding up a small train, Ginny and Luna walked, they both wore dresses that were a very pale peach colour with gold trim.

Hermione looked radiant as she looked him in the eye, a smile instantly lighting her face, he looked at her in her beautiful full legnth white Muggle wedding dress, he had never seen her look more feminine or desirable, the dress in pure white, fitted her perfectly showing off her figure, the top half he noticed was covered in a sheer jacket embroidered all over it were small white and gold flowers, the bottom half flared out from the waist having several under skirts, her hair hung in lovely brown waves, his mind seemed to have frozen and all he could do was watch in wonder as she got closer, the tiara she wore, looked to him like the crown of a princess, his princess.

Harry watched, his heart full of love and pride as Hermione lifted the many skirts of the white dress from around her feet and she stepped up the three steps onto the red carpet of the platform of the alter where he and Ron waited, Harry with his breath held at the very sight of his amazing woman. When she reached him Harry was shaking, whether from nerves or just sheer happiness he did not know, he held out his hand as Mr Granger took her hand from his arm and placed it into his own waiting slightly shaky hand, looking deep into each others eyes they both smiled, a tear of happiness trickled down Hermione's cheek, before turning to face the priest.

'_This'_ Harry thought '_is the reason I lived through two lives and two wars'._

Leaving the small church arm in arm Mr and Mrs Harry James Potter happily faced the flashes of several cameras, none of which belonged to the press; standing in the church yard getting their wedding photo's taken by Remus Harry felt it had all been worth the troubles and pain he had suffered.

The small reception in Godrics Inn went well; Harry and Hermione opened their wedding gifts and joined in with their guests on the small dance floor, by four that afternoon the party had moved into the Inn's beer garden, Sirius was displaying his dancing ability with Minerva McGonagall while Remus was dancing with Tonks. Mr and Mrs Weasley were quite happily swaying to the music over on their left. Harry and Hermione watched as Ron tried his hand at dancing with Luna, and it seemed Luna was almost singing along to Ron's odd interpretation of the music, or at least that was what Lily said as they listened to all the Oh's hisses and ouches Luna kept giving out as the red head stepped on her toes.

At eight that evening Harry knew from her expression that Hermione was beginning to wonder why they had not been given a gift by James and Lily, and he decided it was time to leave before she got the idea into her head that they did not want her as a daughter in law.

Gently pulling his new wife along with him Harry went around their guests saying their goodbyes, then leading his new wife Hermione out to a waiting limousine they took a short ride to the far side of Godrics Hollow, Harry insisted that Hermione kept her eyes closed as they turned the last bend of the lane that led out of the village, when the car stopped Harry helped her out of the car, still telling Hermione to keep her eyes closed Harry led her forward for a few yards before he stopped and told her to open her eyes.

Hermione Jane Potter opened her eyes to see she was standing in front of one of the last cottages in the village, it was the one Harry remembered that in his other life she had said she would love to live in, stretched across the front door was a huge red ribbon with a large bow and a card that said in large gold letters, To Harry and Hermione, love mum and dad, pinned to it.

"Mum and dad," Harry said when Hermione her hand held to her mouth turned to look at him her eyes wide.

"Oh Harry it's amazing, it's wonderful, when, why didn't you tell me?" she asked as she inspected the ribbon.

Harry grinned "Where's the fun in that?" he said chuckling.

Hermione looked at the cottage with it's white painted walls and its thatched roof, she gazed at the black painted widow frames and the abundant roses growing in amongst the ivy that covered half the front wall, and she felt at home, this was the place she would bring up her family she thought as she instantly fell in love with the home in front of her.

Pulling out her wand Hermione carefully cut the large ribbon, and opened the front door, before she could take a step inside Harry swept her up into his arms and gently pushing the door wide with his foot he carried her into the cottage, as they entered the doorway Hermione read the name of the house engraved on a small brass plaque just to the right of the door frame, 'Lane end cottage, 1879.'

Harry carefully lowered Hermione to her feet and watched as she stared around open mouthed, "Well, time to look around your new home Mrs Potter," he said a huge smile lighting his eyes. He wished for a moment his mother could see Hermione and the look on her face.

Hermione could not decide where to look first so Harry led the way into the rather large square kitchen, the room design was split in two, in one half there were all the modern Muggle appliances while the other half of the room contained a large wooden table with eight chairs around it, on the far wall stood a huge old open fire place still with the old black ovens built into the wall, an iron spit along with several pots and pans hung from brass hooks fitted into the large timber cross beam.

"I'll put the kettle on and make us a nice pot of tea," Harry said as he watched Hermione rushing around the kitchen, her hand almost caressing the counters and the brand new cooker and washing machine, she opened the fridge and found it fully stocked and gave him a smile.

"Ok Mr Potter my love, I am off to survey my domain," Hermione laughed as she left the kitchen almost skipping.

Upstairs Hermione found they had four bedrooms three of them were fairly large while the last one was rather small, only one of the bed rooms contained a bed and some furnishings, the bathroom next door to the main bedroom was large and bright, with a tub that was big enough for two people to share, there was a shower cubicle over in the corner and a huge mirror over the sink.

Having finished looking upstairs Hermione walked into the living room, it was a fairly large yet homely room, a leather suite similar to the furniture in the Gryffindor common room was set out facing a large open fireplace, an oak coffee table sat on the large deep piled rug in front of the fire.

Behind the four seater sofa sat an oak writing desk along with two chairs, on the wall furthest from the fire a huge bookcase that took up the entire wall was filled with a good selection of books some were Muggle but most were her favourite magical works. On the left wall there was a door way which when she walked through it led Hermione into a nice comfortable study, all the furniture was again leather, a small couch sat in front of the fireplace, Hermione spun around her arms held out and she began to sing an old song she knew, she began singing the words "I'm so Happy, I'm so Happy, and she was happy, she had everything she ever wanted except Harry's children, and that they could take care of in time.

Back in the kitchen Harry sipped at his tea, listening to Hermione sing and wondering why he was learning so many things about her he had never known, Hermione had a beautiful singing voice, he grinned widely as he remembered his mum talking to his dad just over a week earlier.

"I'm telling you James, who ever built 'Lane end' was thinking of Hermione when he built it," she had been saying when Harry had entered the kitchen.

"Lily sweet, that cottage was built well over a hundred years ago, how on earth could they have been thinking of Hermione," James said rolling his eyes toward the ceiling.

"Now James don't go getting all technical, I'm telling you we should buy it for them as a wedding present, Harry what do you think?" Lily said as Harry poured a cup of drinking chocolate for himself.

"I can't say I ever noticed what did you call it? 'Lane end'," Harry answered sitting down with his dad.

"Well don't just sit there come on both of you, I'm telling you the cottage has Hermione written all over it, so lets just go take a look," Lily said taking down their cloaks.

"Well I never wrote it, honest Mum," Harry chuckled, getting a good laugh from his dad.

Lily gave Harry a look of disbelief before she spoke again "Well it's up for sale so come on you two laughing twits before some one else buys it."

Harry had recognised the cottage instantly and after telling his parents what Hermione had said about it in his other life, James had decided to buy it for them. He and James had worked late into the night every night since, as soon as Harry had returned from taking Hermione home the two of them apparated to the cottage and started the work of getting the house ready to move into.

Harry was still deep in thought when Hermione walked back into the kitchen, "Oh Harry I absolutely love it, it just has to be the best wedding gift ever," she said as she settled into his lap.

-----

The future lies in the past.

-----

Chapter 38 The future lies in the past.

-----

Harry sat on the chair in the living room that Hermione had pointed at "Now you stay there while I get on with the cooking," she had told him after he offered to help out, and got shooed from the kitchen for his trouble. Harry had absolutely no idea if Hermione could cook, it was just something he had never thought to ask her, '_with all that we have been through I should know if she can cook'_, he told him self as he watched the birds outside flit into and out of the ivy.

They had been married for just a week and Harry had still not sampled Hermione's cooking, somehow they had been far to busy to have more than a few sandwiches on the few occasions that they had left the bed room. Harry had been amazed at how passionate Hermione had become after the initial nerves of making love for the first time had been over come, he had tried to be as gentle as he could with her the first time, both he and Hermione being a virgin he did not want to rush and cause her too much pain and maybe spoil the whole night, so he had been slow careful and caring, or at least as slow careful and caring as he could be when all he wanted to do was to make mad passionate love to her from the moment they had entered the house.

Taking a quick look into the kitchen he saw the look of concentration that he loved to see on her face, it gave her just two small crease marks across her forehead but it also put a sort of fire in her eyes and he loved to see fire in Hermione's eyes. Harry watched as she prepared the food almost as meticulously as she had prepared her potions. Later that day the amazing aroma's drifting around the cottage made his stomach rumble as he waited to try out his wife's cooking for the very first time, Hermione looked up at him and chuckled before cutting a slice from the fresh baked bread she had just pulled from the oven, she covered it with fresh butter and passed it to him "This should keep you alive for a while," she said chuckling again.

At six thirty Hermione and Harry went upstairs to get ready for their first visitors, once showered and dressed Hermione asked Harry to lay the table while she sat down and took a little rest in the living room before anyone arrived. Harry could not deny she deserved a rest she had been working in the kitchen since they got out of bed just before lunch time.

Hermione walked from the kitchen into the living room, taking her time to admire her new home, it was the sort of home she had dreamt about since she had been a little girl, the ceiling was all oak timbered, the beams running the full length of the house, she sat down in '_Harry's_' chair beside the huge fire place and with a flick of her wand she lit a small fire and piled some small logs onto it.

Picking a book she levitated it from the large book case into her lap and opened it up, for the next forty minutes Hermione sat comfortable in the armchair, absently staring at the first page of the book, as she had daydreams about the past week since she had finally become Mrs Potter, the daydreams of the time they had spent in the bedroom and the bathroom brought a rather warm glow to her and she realized she was blushing, something had happened she didn't quite understand, she didn't know if she ever would, after the first time Harry had entered her she found her self wanting more of him, it seemed she just could not show him enough love, after making love to him he had awakened something in her that she had never known she had so much of, he had awakened a passion for him she had never felt before.

A knock on the door brought her out of her day dreams and she rushed into the kitchen and asked Harry to open the door, just five minutes later her first guests, her mum and dad were sitting down at the table, and Harry was answering the door to his parents.

Hermione was nervous as she served up the dinner, she had never tried out her cooking skills on so many people before, and she had never had the chance to cook a dinner for six. Harry had told her not to worry that he would still love her even if the food was awful which didn't help with her nerves in the least.

Harry's eye lit up as he tucked into the meal, they had a simple meat and potato pie made with large potato cubes, par boiled and then marinated in single cream and brandy sauce, with beef and lamb chunks and a thick pastry crust, slowly baked in the oven, it was served from a huge stoneware baking dish, along with mushrooms, vegetables, and a thick rich beef gravy, as he sampled the pastry Harry closed his eyes and gave a contented sigh, the pastry was absolutely heavenly and the rest deliciously tasty, the thought that he had found and married a better cook than Mrs Weasley entered his mind and a huge smile spread across his face.

James looked across the table at Helen with a dreamy look in his eye "I have no idea what we Potter men ever did to deserve this, it seems we all marry a beautiful extremely intelligent woman, who could cook for a king, I must offer you my congratulations on having such a talented daughter, never again will I have to worry about starving, if Lily ever throws me out I can come here and feast on food fit for the gods," he said grinning.

Hermione blushed a deep red when her dad offered a toast to his angel, Harry and James eagerly joined in, Lily told them all to behave because they were making the poor girl blush, which in turn brought out even more compliments just so they could see Hermione's cheeks glowing red.

Harry stared at his wife in deep admiration as she served up a marvellous strawberry Pavlova with a rich blackcurrant sauce and chopped hazel nuts, creamy flakes of caramel mixed in the fresh whipped cream made it mouth watering, along with a choice of Cornish Ice cream covered in thick chocolate and brandy sauce as an alternative.

Harry was feeling so proud he wondered if his chest would burst, he had had no idea that the dinner, the first they ever hosted, was going to be such a success, his wife was a wonderful cook and his mum and dad as well as Hermione's mum and dad had spent several minutes complimenting her, Lily had asked for the recipe for the pie pastry and his dad had asked if he could just try another (his third) helping of the Pavlova, Harry himself was thanking the stars that he had married her and he suddenly thought that if Ron Weasley knew what a wonderful cook Hermione was, maybe he would have tried hard to take her from me.

While the men sat in the living room having a glass of wine Hermione took her mother on a tour of the house, Lily accompanied them and from the way Hermione seemed to adore the house she knew for certain that she had been right about it having been built with Hermione in mind.

That night when they went to bed Hermione was really pleased at how well everything had gone, her mother loved the house almost as much as she did, and her dad had actually offered to help Harry at least once a month with the garden, so she knew that he liked the house too.

Harry sat on the bed looking thoughtful when Hermione came into the bedroom from the bathroom, after noticing his slight frown she asked if everything was ok.

Harry looked up at her and smiled "I just can't seem to make my mind up what colour I want the sign," he answered.

"What sign would that be?" she asked already expecting something silly from him, she knew him far to well.

"Well the sign telling everyone that the greatest wife in the whole bloomin world lives here of course," he replied with a huge grin.

"Harry, come keep me warm," Hermione said as she snuggled down in the bed under the single sheet they were using.

Harry climbed into bed next to his wife and gave her a smile and a wink, "Hermione love it's August, it's roasting hot, we have all the windows open, so surely you must be warm enough without me to snuggle up to."

Hermione pulled him over "Do as you're told Potter," she laughed as she kissed him.

An hour later as they snuggled down to sleep, Harry thought about all that he had been through in both this life and his other life, and he was so happy to have found so much happiness in his love for Hermione, he knew that they had both found all they wanted and maybe in the not to distant future maybe they could add one or two children to the Potter family. Yes Harry Potter was really happy, the last thought he had as he drifted off to sleep with Hermione in his arms, was though he would never go back in time again, just how odd it had been to find the future isn't always in front of us, sometimes the answer to the future lies in the past.

The End.

A/Note well that was the last chapter in this story folks, hope you all enjoyed it, I am now off to work on my next story.


End file.
